Asylum of the Mind
by GeorgeAndrews
Summary: The team are up against their most formidable adversary yet when they delve into the world of human experimentation. When Mac disappears will they find him in time and how will they prevent any more team members falling victim? And what does this mysterious adversary have to do with Sid's past? JAC. Flack. Sid. Team.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Wanted to do a story that was more mainstream compared to my other one. Not done a crime one before so hope it goes okay. :)

Inspired by a line from Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows that I watched yesterday.

Oh and **WARNING** now added in as it does get a little violent, as in keeping with the CSI:NY genre of show, so stay away if you don't like that!

* * *

**Chapter One**

The man ran.

He ran as fast as he could over the rocky ground, avoiding the trees and branches that hampered his plight. The dark of the night made it near impossible to see, the cloud low in the sky and the thick trees above him blocking any light that should shine down from the moon. He heard the rustling of the nighttime creatures all around him but wasn't deterred, no, he had to run. He mustn't stop. He couldn't stop. He could feel them ever so close behind him could feel death clawing at his back, pulling him back but he struggled on. Twigs and sharp rocks on the ground sliced into his bare feet, his shirt ripped as he passed too close to a bush but still he pressed on. His breath came in short, sharp gasps and he felt pain jolt up the side of his body. He was starved, his weak body dying of malnourishment and he could feel his energy draining with every step he took. He stumbled over a root and fell, slamming into the cold, hard ground face first. He felt pain in his forehead but staggered up and ran. His legs protested, muscles screaming in agony but he ran. His vision started to blur, eyes blinded by blood that dripped into them from the freshly made wound on his forehead. He wiped it away with a grimy hand. His chest heaved and lungs ached, cold air pumping through them as he ran. He ran as fast as he could. A bird suddenly took flight in front of him and shocked him; he jumped back and once more went staggering, managing to right himself before he fell. He risked a look behind into the blackness. There was nothing, he couldn't see anything but he knew it was there. Knew death was waiting should he pause any longer. He ran onwards, ran deeper into the unknown, heart racing, beats thumping loudly in his chest. He crossed a stream, the ragged hem of his trousers wetting as he raced on. He paused. Follow the stream. He turned and went back, following the stream down to the left. He slipped on the mud and fell crashing into the water. He felt it soaking through his few clothes. He knew it would have been heard. He had no time. They'd be on him in within seconds. He pulled himself up and ran. He ran as fast as he could. His wet clothes stuck to his body, the icy water and cold temperature freezing his body. His muscles still protesting, lungs still aching, heart still pounding. The cuts in his feet sent jolts of pain though his legs and tears burned in his eyes. He would have screamed, would have called out his agony despite the certainty of his pursuers hearing but he couldn't. His voice no longer worked. It hadn't for a long time. He ran. He ran further and further. Time passed before him, he knew not how long, he no longer had any notion of it. Time was one, it was a whole, it was a life. Not that he had one, he hadn't lived in years. Life was stolen, it was taken away and existence became the only truth he knew. And yet, and yet he still feared death. He feared it like a disease, like a virus that would destroy him and the existence he was trapped in. It was so close now, death was so close but so was freedom. He needed to run. He stumbled over the wet rocks down towards the faint light in the distance. If he could just reach it... He ran. The light was growing ever closer while death still clawed at his back. The thick blackness suffocating him. Tears burnt into his cheeks, blood dribbled down his face and he ran. The light. He must reach the light. He skidded to a halt as the ground abruptly fell away from right before his feet and he looked out into the night sky. The feeble moon's light gave him a small ray of hope. He looked down. The stream disappeared down the side of the sheer cliff face into the darkness below. He could hear the pounding water landing in the blackness as he looked over the edge. He could just make out the jagged rocks that pointed up from the ground far below him. He looked left. He looked right. He had to run. A rustle behind him made him turn. Death. Death was here. Death would have its day. Large, black shapes began to emerge from the trees. He was surrounded. Death would indeed have its day. He turned. He jumped. His body fell to the jagged rocks below. Broken. Destroyed. Death had won.

* * *

Jo walked slowly to her lounge window as she stared out across the city at the dawn of a new morning. A mug of warm tea was held in her hand and the steam rose quickly from it, clouding the glass. She smiled and then turned back to the room. Her phone buzzed on the coffee table and she made her way over to it and after checking to see who was calling she answered.

"Danville."

She walked back over to the window as she listened to the voice coming through the phone.

"No, she didn't notice a thing. She's not up yet."

Jo stroked a finger over the clouded glass, leaving a trail in its wake.

"I know, I know. But what else are we supposed to do?"

Jo sighed and walked back to her tea that she'd left on the coffee table. She picked it up and blew on it.

"Are you sure? I didn't think you wanted anyone to know."

She tried sipping at the beverage but drew back at realising it was still far too hot.

"Is it really that often?"

She laughed as she heard the reply.

"When do you want to do it?"

Jo looked up towards the hallway as she thought she heard a noise.

"You're so dramatic."

She laughed again at the reply she received down the phone.

"Well there's a first time for everything."

Jo hummed happily and then set the tea back on the table.

"I'll see you later then?"

She walked to the kitchen and retrieved the cereal from the cupboard, milk and orange juice from the fridge and a banana from the fruit bowl.

"You know if we tell Ellie, I'll have to tell Tyler too."

She opened a draw and took out a spoon and then went to the cupboard to get a bowl and glass.

"Thank you for this."

Jo smiled once more.

"Bye."

Jo set out the items on the counter and then smiled as her daughter appeared from the hallway, yawning.

"Who was that, Mum?" Ellie asked sleepily as she poured herself a glass of orange juice and then helped herself to cereal.

"Just work," Jo smiled as she peeled back her banana and began to eat it.

"Your boss is such a slave driver," Ellie moaned as she took a bite of her cereal.

Jo grinned to herself as she went to get her tea.

* * *

Mac pulled the Avalanche up to the curb and turned off the engine. He could see two officers standing guard at the entrance to the alley where he knew his crimescene lay. He paused for a moment and glanced at his phone. Then he speedialled number one and waited for the recipient to pick up. He smiled when he heard them answer.

"Jo. I take it Ellie didn't notice me sneaking out then?

He watched the two officers talking together as he listened to her answer.

"She's going to find out eventually."

He pulled the keys out of the ignition and placed them in his jacket pocket.

"We could sit her down and talk to her like an adult. I'm sure she'd understand."

Mac waited anxiously for her answer, hoping she wouldn't be afraid, they hadn't talked much about this.

"She's your daughter, Jo. She has a right to know if a strange man is sleeping in her home every other night of the week."

He hoped he didn't sound too pushy. He wanted them to move forward but they seemed to be stuck where they were until Ellie could be informed of their relationship.

"Don't pretend you didn't know."

He smiled as he heard her laughing.

"After this case is over. I don't want my mind on other things until we've solved whatever new monstrosity is waiting for me this morning."

He laughed as he heard the reply.

"I don't think anyone has ever called me that before."

Once again he found himself smiling as he listened to her laughter.

"There certainly is."

He watched as the officers looked back into the alley and chuckled at something. He wondered if Flack, whom he knew would be waiting for him, had said some sort of sarcastic comment to them.

"Of course."

He nodded his head next to the phone as he agreed with Jo's next statement.

"That's fine. Whatever you need to do."

Mac sighed as he knew the conversation was nearing an end.

"I'll see you later."

He hung up the call and then slid his phone into his pocket. Then he opened the car door and exited with his kit. Mac slowly made his way around the two officers and up the alley past the dumpsters towards the familiar figure of the tall detective with whom he had worked so many cases before. He saw Flack grimace and a frown appear on his face and Mac wondered what sight had caused such a reaction. Another day, another death as Flack always joked but how right he was. The familiar smell of death reached his nose and he inwardly sighed. The city would never learn, people would never learn how to be at peace with one another.

"Mac!" Flack greeted as he saw the head of the Crime Lab making his way towards him.

"Don. What have we got?"

"Vic is male, looks to be in his early forties I'd guess. No ID and from the look of him I'd say either he's been to the strangest costume party I've ever heard of or he's recently escaped from the loony bin."

Mac frowned as he walked round the last dumpster and the body came into view. Flack was right. The body of a man lay curled up in a foetal position next to the dumpster. He wore ragged and torn white scrubs that were almost black with dirt and mud. His head was shaved and his visible skin was covered in cuts and blood. Mac put down his case and knelt down beside him, snapping on his gloves before starting to examine the body.

"Rigor's not fully set in. I'd say TOD was between six to eight hours ago." Mac looked at his watch. "That's midnight to 2am."

"He looks like he's been running at some point," Flack observed as he pointed his pen at the dirty and bloodied feet of the body.

"Indeed," Mac replied. He moved nearer to the feet and scraped off some of the mud into a small clear dish and sealed it. "Certainly not on the streets. This mud must have come from a park or other similar ground."

"There aren't many parks nearby here," Flack mused. "But I'll get some officers to do a search of anywhere that could be a match within a five block radius."

Mac nodded and then moved onto the man's hands. "He has cuts on his hands too."

"Defensive wounds?" Flack asked, pausing and looking up from his notebook.

"No. They don't look like they were caused by a weapon. They'll need to be analysed back at the lab and it looks as though there's something caught in one of them."

Flack nodded and scribbled something in his notebook.

"Who found him?" Mac asked as he moved further up the body.

"Two kids. I questioned them before you arrived, scared outta their wits they were."

Mac looked up and exhaled in amusement when he noticed Flack looked rather pleased at that fact.

"Go on," he smiled.

"They were planning to bunk off school today. Came down here to smoke some cigarettes whilst they waited for their parents to go to work and got the shock of their life."

"I take it we can rule them out?" Mac asked.

"I'll check out their backgrounds when I get back to the precinct but it would seem unlikely," Flack confirmed.

"His eyes were closed?" Mac asked as he looked back at the body.

"The boys confirmed they were shut when they found him. They thought he might be sleeping at first."

"Did they touch him?" asked Mac, looking up sharply.

"One of them prodded him with a stick," Flack smirked. He turned and pointed to a piece of wood that was lying casually near the opposite wall. "That one there."

Mac nodded and then looked back at the body.

"You got any idea of COD?" Flack asked as he walked round to the head.

Mac frowned and pursed his lips. "There's no obvious COD that I can see," he replied as he moved the head. "Ah."

"What is that?" Flack asked in a tone that sounded as much like confusion as it did like disgust.

"These black marks appear symmetrically on either side of his head," Mac commented.

"What could have made them?" Flack asked.

"Something pressing against either side of the head," Mac murmured. His mind was racing.

"Like headphones?" Flack suggested hopefully.

"If he was in a psychiatric ward then this could be the result of electro shock therapy," Mac mused aloud. "Although it would have to be some very old fashioned apparatus."

Flack frowned again but wrote down Mac's suggestion in his memobook. "I'll give a call to all the state institutions."

"Thanks, Flack," Mac replied.

"How'd you think he got here?" Flack asked. "I hate to say it but those kids were right he does look like he's sleeping."

Mac stood up and looked both ways down the alley and then began to walk back the way he came. Flack followed at a distance.

"I think he crawled," Mac said after some time, smiling at Flack.

Flack walked over to where Mac stood and they both looked down at the ground.

"See here, there are marks in the dirt. It looks like he crawled up the alley and collapsed or fell asleep by the dumpster."

"And never woke up again," Flack added bluntly.

Mac followed the marks out into the street.

"Anything?" Flack called after him.

"Nothing. No sign of how he came across this alley," Mac replied.

Flack came towards him. "I'll get some of my guys to go two blocks from here and see if anyone saw this guy going past."

"Well either that or he was dropped here," Mac mused.

"You thinking he was dumped?" Flack frowned.

"I'm not sure. But so far none of this is making any sense. A man dressed as a psychiatric patient crawls up a seemingly random alley and dies yet has no visible wound on him that would cause death? How did he get here? Why was he here?"

"You got me," Flack shrugged.

"Better get to it then," Mac smiled and headed back towards the body.

Flack sighed and put his memo book away. He could already feel this was going to be a long case.

* * *

From across the street a man leant against a wall smoking a cigarette casually flicking the ash on the ground. His eyes narrowed as he watched the tall, dark haired cop and the short, older cop converse together. He took out his cell and played with it in front of him, subtly taking a picture of the two men who were completely oblivious to his presence. He smiled as he looked at it and then put his phone away. It would be quite easy to gain access as to who these two cops were, just in case they should be any trouble. He'd arrived too late to retrieve the body or destroy it, but he'd sure as hell make sure it didn't lead to any secrets being revealed. No, anyone who got in the way would have to be dealt with...in the most discreet of fashions.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – I have absolutely zero medical knowledge or training so please bear in mind when reading. I have tried to do research as best as possible.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Yo, Sid!" greeted Hawkes enthusiastically as he made his way over to the body Sid was standing next to.

"Sheldon," Sid nodded as he smirked at the younger man's enthusiasm.

"What have you got for me then?" Hawkes asked, clapping his hands together and rubbing them in excitement.

"We're waiting for Mac, I'm afraid. He's just rung down now to say he's on his way."

"Boss, eh? Why's he wanting to be down here?" asked Hawkes in puzzlement.

"Well, I've discovered some truly fascinating things on this body. I rang him earlier to say he should be present for my findings."

"You've got me itching in anticipation, Sid," grinned Hawkes as he glanced over the naked form of the John Doe from the alley."

"Well, I'm glad I can bring a little joy to your life," replied Sid. "There's certainly not much of it down here. Although I must admit, sometimes when I'm alone I do enjoy the odd conversation or two with the folks here. Their silent answers always amuse me in ways that a living soul simply cannot..."

"Sid!" Hawkes chuckled as he interrupted the older doctor.

Sid blinked and then his eyes refocused on Hawkes.

"Creepy place..." Hawkes grinned.

"Oh, my apologies," Sid replied, grinning back at Hawkes.

"If ever there was a man more suited to his profession..." Hawkes laughed.

"Gentlemen," Mac said quietly as he approached the two laughing doctors.

"Ah, Mac. Good to see you," Sid said, looking up and straightening his face.

"Is there a point to you calling me down here?" Mac asked patiently.

"Yes. Still a John Doe I'm afraid, no match with the fingerprints but COD was a direct result of this." Sid pulled the body toward him revealing a long cut that ran down the victim's spine that had been neatly stitched up.

"What is that?" Hawkes asked in interest, snapping on a pair of gloves and leaning in closer to examine it. "Some sort of surgery."

"Correct!" Sid affirmed, beaming as though he was a teacher and they were his pupils.

"Why's it there?" Mac asked seriously.

Sid's face fell immediately and Mac had a feeling he wasn't going to like what was coming next.

"I had to undo the original stitching to perform the autopsy but I took photos of it before I opened him up."

Sid walked to his desk and retrieved the photos he had taken and handed them to Mac.

"This stitching looks professional," Mac stated as he looked at the photos. He handed them to Hawkes.

"My thoughts exactly, Mac. Someone who was medically trained did this to him."

"Why?" asked Hawkes, placing the photos on the bench behind him and looking back at the older doctor in curiosity.

"Experimentation," Sid replied. "But that is still conjecture."

The two other men looked at Sid in shock and Hawkes let out a small gasp.

"I found two sets of DNA in his spine, one that matches the rest of his body and another one. It looks like somebody performed surgery on him to replace his spine with that of another man, including bone, muscle and nerve transplantation."

"No," Hawkes whispered in horror. Out of the two men listening, he alone understood the enormity of what that meant.

"Human experimentation?" Mac asked gravely.

"It would seem likely. His body gave no other clues as to a reason this might have been done to him. He wasn't ill and I found no cancerous cells."

"And this resulted in his death?" Mac asked.

"Yes. The wound and stitching were fresh. I believe the transplantation took place over a significant number of months, most recently only a day or two ago. However there was an internal rupture and the bleeding caused him to die. He would have been in absolute agony before he lost consciousness."

Mac shook his head in despair at the horror of the situation. He was glad he'd taken the scene and autopsy findings and not Jo. She wouldn't have wanted to see this.

"So if what we believe, that he was running prior to his death, is correct then that could have caused the rupture that killed him?" Hawkes suggested thinking it out logically.

Sid nodded in agreement. "There are however a few other interesting things. I pulled this out of a wound in his hand," he held out the small petri dish with a dark piece of trace in it to Hawkes who took it.

"You have any idea what caused those wounds?" Mac asked.

"None. They look more like deep scratches than anything else. Hopefully that trace will be able to give you some idea."

"Hawkes, I want you on that," Mac ordered, turning to look at the younger doctor. "Find out what that trace is and what caused these wounds."

"Sure thing, Mac," Hawkes replied.

"And there is also this," the older doctor said as he once again pulled the body towards him and showed them the back of the vic's neck. A three figure number was tattooed there. 359.

"Is that a tattoo?" asked Hawkes.

"Yes," Sid replied.

"Photos?" Mac asked.

"Over there on my desk," Sid nodded.

Hawkes went to collect them and gathered them up along with the ones of the surgery.

"What did you make of the marks on his head?" asked Mac, looking at the symmetrical black marks on either side of the vic's head.

"Ah yes. I have to agree with your initial assessment there, Mac. They would certainly match burn marks resulting from an archaic form of electroconvulsive therapy. These marks wouldn't be left nowadays, methods have been much more updated," Sid explained.

"This is looking more and more like some sort of medical experimentation, isn't it?" Hawkes sighed his enthusiasm gone. He couldn't stand cases where people with medical training abused their power. The Hippocratic Oath wasn't just words on a page, he truly believed in it, as should all those in his profession.

Mac grimaced but didn't reply and Sid simply nodded his head snapping his glasses apart and placing them around his neck.

"I fear we still have a lot to learn yet," Mac commented as he turned and walked from the room, a frown of concern etched on his face.

* * *

"What you doing there?" Danny grinned as he approached his wife in the trace lab.

"Working the case. What you doing?" she replied, mimicking his New York Italian accent.

"Looking at my beautiful wife," he replied.

"Ooo what a charmer," she laughed but gave him a smile all the same before returning her gaze to the items laid out in front of her. "So which do you want?"

"Hmm, what are the choices?" Danny asked suddenly becoming serious as he changed into work mode.

"Well there are the vic's clothes," Lindsay said, gesturing to the ragged top and trousers. "Or the sample of mud that Mac scraped off his feet," she added, pointing to the clear dish containing brown dirt.

"Oh, the choices," mused Danny. "Dirty feet or dirty clothes."

"Just decide," Lindsay sighed. "Or I'll decide for you."

"Funny," Danny mumbled, tilting his head to one side as he looked at the two items.

"What's funny?" Lindsay asked.

Danny shrugged casually. "Doesn't sound like you, making decisions for me."

"Shut up," she laughed, whacking him playfully on the arm.

Danny grinned and looked at her. "I'll take the feet," he replied, snatching up the clear dish.

"Typical. Leave me with the hard work."

"Hard work?" scoffed Danny. "Who knows what revealing clues there might be on those garments. I gotta dig through EDNA now finding some compound that matches the exact composition of this dirt and then where in the world you can find that."

"Any excuse to spend time alone with EDNA!" Lindsay laughed.

"Ahhh, stop you're moaning," Danny chuckled. "The quicker we're done here the better excuse I have to spend time with my wife."

He turned and strode from the room as Lindsay smiled to herself.

"She's a lucky woman," she shouted after him.

Through the glass she saw him turn and blow a kiss to her. She quickly turned back; hoping no-one saw the blush that rose in her cheeks.

* * *

"Hey, Adam," Jo greeted as she made her way into the A/V lab.

"Oh, hey, Jo. What's up?" Adam said nervously as he swivelled on his chair to look at her.

"Well I've come to find out just that exact thing from you," she smiled and took a seat next to him.

"From me?" squeaked Adam.

"From you," she confirmed.

"Well...I...I was just checking over this footage," he stammered.

"From Flack?" Jo asked as she turned her gaze towards the screen.

"Yeah. All the stuff he got from the shops nearby to the alley where the vic was found. It's not much, no good view of the alley but it could be some help."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Jo laughed. "Hit play."

Adam pressed forward again and the two of them sat and watched the dullness that was city life.

"Hey Jo, can I asked you something?" Adam said after a while.

"Sure," she smiled. "What can I help you with?"

"Well...it's just..." he paused and sighed. "You're a girl right?"

Jo exhaled in amusement. "Glad you noticed."

Adam smiled nervously. "Well...if a girl says she likes you...like, does she mean it? Or is she just having a bit of a joke? Cos it's cool if it's a joke... but I'd just rather be informed, if you know what I mean? Cos, I guess, you've probably said that to loads of guys and I just wondered..."

"Loads of guys?" Jo interrupted, a bemused look on her face at Adam's ramblings.

"Oh, God. I am so sorry, Jo, I totally didn't mean..."

"Adam."

Adam calmed at that one word spoken in her soft, Southern tones and he looked up at her in anticipation.

"I'm sure if a girl says she likes you then she does," Jo said kindly.

Adam let out a breath that he felt he'd been holding in for at least ten minutes. "Thanks Jo."

Jo smiled and gently squeezed his shoulder before returning her gaze to the screen. Adam watched her for a second and then he too looked back at the screen.

"And if she doesn't," Jo suddenly said. "It's like my Mama always said, plenty more cows in the pasture."

Adam frowned in confusion. "Cows? I don't...hey, there he is!"

He quickly paused the tape and stared at the man on the screen, collapsed in the street.

"Where'd he come from?" asked Jo.

Adam rewound the tape and played it again.

"It's impossible to tell from this angle, we just see him crawl into view from the road."

"Do you have the tape from that bakery across the road? Maybe they caught it."

"Yeah, I got it here," Adam said as he pressed a few buttons and brought up a different view of the street.

"Set it to the same time, 12.56am," Jo said as she stared intently at the screen.

"Done," muttered Adam and pressed play.

They watched as a trucked swerved to the side of the street, paused for a moment and then drove away, leaving in its wake a crumpled body on the ground.

"Did you catch a registration number?" asked Jo excitedly.

"I'll play it again," Adam replied.

They watched the sequence again and as the truck pulled away from the curb the front bumper turned directly towards the camera and they caught a glimpse of the plate.

"What is that? D..." Jo frowned as she squinted at the blurred image.

"I'll see if I can clean it up" Adam said immediately.

Jo waited patiently, excitement gnawing at her as it always did when a lead appeared in a case.

"There," Adam said proudly as the picture sharpened.

"Adam, you're amazing," Jo grinned as she slapped his arm and stood up. "Find me whose truck that is while I find Mr Messer. Time for some interrogation I think," she laughed as she exited the lab.

Adam blushed terribly, nobody ever called him amazing.

* * *

"Well, I'm sure if you just went up to the attic...no, no I don't know how far it is...well maybe if you kept your records someplace nearer...no I'm not insulting your organisation skills...well if you might just take a moment to look it's quite important...yes, I understand that...I'm sure what you're doing right now is very important...yes, yes...I understand you're busy and spare moments don't come easily...yes, no...no...no...well perhaps you could get back to me...of course I'll appreciate it...no I'm pretty certain it doesn't qualify you for some sort of reward...this is a murder investigation, Mam...okay then...yes...goodbye.

Flack slammed his phone down and groaned loudly as he leant back in his chair and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Trouble with the ladies there, Flack?" a voice commented from next to him.

Flack removed his hands and looked grouchily over at the owner of the voice.

"I never have trouble with the ladies, Gracie, and that's a fact," Flack informed the other detective.

Grace Connor was a pretty detective with a thick Irish accent, pale skin, bright green eyes and long, jet black hair. She'd been working in homicide with him for five years now and every day Flack had hit on her and every day she'd rejected him. It had almost become an ongoing joke in the precinct now, even the more so after she got engaged to another detective and one of Flack's good friends, Benito Ramirez.

"And they say ignorance is bliss," laughed Grace as she took a seat at her desk opposite Flack's.

Flack frowned and then leant forward as an idea sprung to mind. "Gracie..." he whined. "What you doing now?"

She was immediately suspicious. "It might come as a bit of a surprise to you, Flack, but I'm actually trying to solve some crimes. What about yourself there?"

"No need for the sarcasm," Flack grumped to her.

"You're a fine one to talk there," she laughed.

Flack ignored the jibe and proceeded to ask what he wanted. "I'm in the process of calling all the state mental institutions and psychiatric hospitals to see if any of their patients have gone missing. I don't suppose you'd be willing to help me out with it?" he asked, attempting his best puppy-dog eyes.

Grace mused it over for a moment before leaning forward. "And what might be in it for me, Flack?" she asked. "And just so you know, that doesn't work on me."

Flack immediately went back to his grumpy face. "I dunno. I thought maybe you'd just be willing to help out a fellow detective out of the goodness of your heart?"

Grace burst out laughing. "Oh, you're such a joker."

"Wasn't supposed to be funny," grumbled Flack.

"I'll tell you what? You cover my night shift on Wednesday and I'll do you this favour. You can't say fairer than that, can you now?"

"Urgh... a night shift!" Flack moaned. "Fine."

"That'll be great. Now come on, you'll be handing over the numbers then," she smiled as she held out her hand.

Flack handed over a list of numbers and then sighed, preparing himself for the next moaning administrator that answered the phone. He got five more calls in when he received a sharp kick on the leg from Grace and yelled in pain.

"What?" he shot at her.

"I've just spoken to the Thorn Everidge Mental Institution; they said a few of their patients have gone missing in the last few years."

"What?" Flack shouted, jumping up from his chair.

"I've got the address here," Grace replied, handing it over to him. "It's about an hour north from the city, for sure."

"Grace, this is great. How can I ever thank you?" Flack grinned.

"Night shift, Wednesday...Benny and I wanted to go to the opera."

"Anything," Flack said gratefully. "I need to call Mac and get on up there."

"I'll finish checking the rest of these for you as well," she smiled.

"I owe you big time," Flack grinned as he grabbed his jacket and hurried past her desk, cellphone already in his hand to call Mac.

"I'll remember that," she called after him.

* * *

The man leant casually against his car, reading a newspaper which he immediately lowered when the tall, dark haired detective exited from the precinct. He had spent the morning following him around dozens of stores and then over to the Crime Lab before getting to the precinct. He saw he was on the phone now and edged nearer, trying to hear the conversation. Thorn Everidge Mental Institution? The man frowned and took out his phone, sending the picture he'd taken earlier in the day and then placing a call to the same number. It was answered immediately.

"You get the picture?... Yeah, that's them...What have you got?..."

He waited patiently for a few moments.

"Detectives Mac Taylor and Don Flack?... Send me over the details...There may well be others, I haven't seen them yet...I'll let you know...yes, Thorn Everidge Mental Institution...Yes, I'm prepared to do what is necessary... Just say the word and it's done...Fine."

He shut off his phone and got into his car, starting the engine up and pulling out into the street behind the tall cop's car as he drove towards the Crime Lab. It seemed he'd be following the two cops for a bit longer than expected.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Danny and Jo entered the Grosvenor Transportation Ltd depot, a delivery firm, and made their way to the nearest employee. A tall, skinny man with long black hair tied in a pony tail.

"Quentin Sosa?" Danny asked the man.

He looked up as Danny flashed his badge and then nodded towards a door.

"He's out back. Cigarette break."

Danny nodded and then he and Jo carried on through the depot towards the door they'd been directed to. Outside was a small caged off area clearly designated for employees to smoke their cigarettes whilst on assigned breaks. It was Jo who spotted Sosa first and pointed him out to Danny. The tall, brawny man was standing half facing them, chatting with two other workers. They were laughing at something together and unaware that two cops were approaching.

"Hey, Quentin Sosa?" Danny shouted as they got nearer.

Sosa looked up and immediately his face dropped and he sprinted away from them. An outside gate to the caged area was open and the brawny man sprinted through and away from them.

"Shit!" Danny cursed as he started running after him.

"I'll go round back!" Jo yelled as she turned and went back the way they'd come.

Danny could see Sosa up ahead, knocking whatever he could find into his path. Danny yelped as some crates tumbled down on top of him and he fell to the ground. He jumped up as quickly as possible but could already tell that Sosa was getting away from him. He sprinted on further, jumping over a couple of knocked over boxes and bins.

"Get down on the ground now!" Jo shouted as she suddenly emerged from round a corner, gun pointed straight at Sosa.

Sosa didn't even stop but ran full pelt into her and she went flying.

"Jo!" Danny yelled as he ran even harder to catch up.

Sosa was on the ground too, looking rather dazed and attempting to right himself. Danny growled and threw himself on top of the fallen man.

"Time to give it up, buddy!" he snarled as he snapped his cuffs onto the man's wrists.

He then turned to Jo who was getting up from the ground. She had blood trickling down the side of her head.

"Jo, are you okay?" Danny gasped as he pulled Sosa up.

"I'll be fine, I just hit my head as I went down."

"Are you sure?" Danny asked worriedly.

"Fine," Jo confirmed. "Let's just get this nice gentleman back to the precinct where he can be treated to a lovely stay."

"I've done nothing wrong!" yelped Sosa as Danny led him away.

"Yeah, yeah, buddy. And the rest," Danny muttered as he shook his head.

Jo trailed along behind them, pain jolting through her head. It had been a hard hit and she felt light headed and slightly nauseous. She'd get Sheldon to take a look when she got back.

* * *

"Here we go," Flack said cheerfully as he pulled into the driveway of Thorn Everidge Mental Institution.

"About time," Mac replied. He was getting stiff from riding in the car for so long.

"If I'd known this place was so far out I would have had lunch first," Flack grumbled.

"I thought you did know," Mac frowned.

"Yeah, but I was excited to get here and forgot," Flack grinned, glancing briefly at Mac beside him.

Mac shook his head in amusement of the younger man.

"Driveway goes on a bit," Flack muttered.

About two miles down the driveway an old building finally came into view and Mac started to get a strange feeling inside him. The place was calm, it was quiet, like the atmosphere of a cemetery, and yet the people here were very much alive, unlike those residing in the ground.

Flack pulled the car up outside the entrance and shut off the engine. The two detectives got out and proceeded up the stone steps to the front entrance. Inside was a huge reception hall with a desk at the far end. They made their way over to it and flashed their badges.

"We're looking to speak to whoever is incharge here?" Mac said politely to the receptionist.

"Doctor Chastaine is away until further notice," she replied, glancing up at them to note their badges and then back at the screen in front of her.

"Is there someone else we can speak to then?" asked Mac.

"Doctor Fremont is also away until further notice," she replied without even looking up.

Flack sighed and turned from her. He began to walk around the room, glancing at the pictures on the walls. A huge staircase led up to higher floors to the left and on the right was a set of double doors with a number lock.

"Are there any doctors here at all?" Mac asked.

"Of course," she replied.

Mac pursed his lips in annoyance. "We rang earlier about some disappearances in conjuncture to a murder investigation and need to speak to whoever is in charge here. Would you rather I come back with a warrant?" Mac knew he'd never be able to get one but still, the threat almost always worked.

The receptionist sighed in annoyance and then picked up her phone and pressed the digit four.

"Doctor Hartmann, I have two detectives here wishing to speak with you. Fine."

She placed the phone back down and stared up at Mac.

"Doctor Hartmann will be down in a moment. Please take a seat."

"Thank you," Mac replied. He turned around and walked to a cushioned settee that was resting against one of the walls. Flack soon joined him.

"It's kinda quiet here, Mac," the detective whispered.

"What did you expect?" Mac asked.

"I dunno. It's the loony bin. Some screaming?"

Mac shook his head laughing. "You watch too much TV," he smirked.

Flack grinned at him.

Suddenly the double doors opened and a man in a white coat strode toward them. He was young, around Flack's age and just as tall. But he had dark brown eyes, floppy blond hair and bronzed skin.

"Gentlemen. I'm Doctor Hartmann. Please do come this way," smiled the young doctor and flashed them a brilliant smile.

They followed him through the doors and down a long white corridor and round a corner into another long white corridor. Then they went up a smaller staircase, three flights to a door which had another code. Once again they then found themselves in a long white corridor which they proceeded down. Every so often they'd come to another coded door which the doctor typed in before they eventually stopped outside a door which he unlocked with a key.

"Got enough security, eh?" Flack joked lightly as they entered the room behind the doctor.

Doctor Hartmann stared at him in distaste. "The safety and wellbeing of the patients here is no laughing matter."

Flack immediately dropped his smile as he sat down in a chair opposite the doctor's huge wooden desk. Mac sat down in the other seat while the doctor sat across from them.

"So how may I help you, gentlemen?" he asked.

"We're investigating the murder of a man found in New York City this morning" Mac stated.

"And this has what to do with Thorn Everidge?" Hartmann frowned.

"We have reason to believe he had recently escaped some sort of facility for psychiatric care," Mac replied.

"And you came to this exact institution for..."

"We've been informed that you have suffered from some disappearances of your patients," Flack piped up.

Hartmann stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Where did you hear that?" he asked.

"A colleague of mine rang up earlier on today," Flack replied.

"Oh? And to whom did they speak?" asked Hartmann interestedly.

"Do you recognise this man?" Mac asked, interrupting by pushing forward a picture of the victim.

Hartmann slowly tore his eyes away from Flack and looked down at the picture.

"No. I have never before seen this man," he replied.

"Are you sure about that?" Flack asked. "Perhaps you might want to check again to be sure."

"I am sure, detective," Hartmann replied.

"How many patients have gone missing then?" Mac asked. He could sense the tension building between the two other men.

"I'm afraid you have been misinformed detective. No-one has gone missing from this facility since I started working here twelve years ago."

"Twelve years ago?" Flack snorted, his eyebrows raised. Hartmann looked far too young to have been working as a doctor for such a long time.

"Is something funny to you?" Hartmann sneered at Flack.

"Nope" Flack muttered shaking his head and looking away.

"Well then, is there anything else I can help you with, gentlemen?" Hartmann asked politely.

"No, I think that should be all for the time being," Mac stated.

"I'll show you out then," the doctor replied.

He rose from his seat and led the two detectives out to the corridor and then locked his door. Once again they followed him back through the maze of corridors towards the entrance hall. The whole time not one sound was heard. It creeped Flack out.

"Well thank you for your visit. I do hope you manage to solve your investigation," Hartmann smiled as he said goodbye.

"We may well be back," Mac said coldly.

If the doctor was surprised he didn't show it but smiled again and then left back through the double doors. Flack and Mac made their way out of the building.

"Well that was creepy," Flack muttered.

"I agree, that place did seem a little off," Mac nodded.

"You reckon there are actually any patients in there?" Flack asked, looking back at the building.

"Who's to know," Mac mused. "But right now that lead was a dead end. We need to get back to the city and see if the others at the lab have discovered anything else that might help."

"So you think it's got nothing to do with this place?" Flack asked as he opened the car door.

Mac stared up at the imposing building looming over them.

"I don't know," he murmured.

* * *

High above them Hartmann watched them from out of the window, then he placed a call.

"The cops were here...you already know?...Yes, two of them. A tall, skinny one and a shorter older one... Someone had leaked to them about the disappearances... Yes, I'll find out who that was...What about the two cops?...I see, I'll leave it up to you then."

Hartmann placed his phone back down and smiled to himself. Oh people were going to pay for this mess.

* * *

"Jo, are you sure you should be doing this?" Danny asked worriedly, his hand on the interrogation room door.

"I'm fine, Danny, really. Hawkes checked me over and said it was just a nasty knock."

"I really think you should go to the hospital, Mac won't be pleased when he gets back and..."

"You just leave Mac Taylor to me," Jo smiled and then pushed past Danny to enter the small room. "Mr Sosa, how are we doing?" she smiled as she sat down opposite him.

"I've done nothing wrong. Why am I here?" Sosa asked nervously.

"Why'd you run from us if you've done nothing wrong?" asked Danny, standing next to where Jo sat.

"Cos I know what you guys are like? Pinning your crimes on us innocent folk," Sosa exclaimed.

"Well then how about you tell us why your truck was seen stopping here in these pictures?" Jo said, pushing some stills of the camera footage towards Sosa that clearly showed him stopping near the alley and the John Doe appearing from out of his truck.

"I, urgh, I needed some milk on my way home, err, but then I remembered I already had some and went on my way."

"And the man who got out of your truck? Who was he?" asked Jo.

"Man? I see no man," Sosa said nervously.

"You blind?" Danny scoffed. "He's right there!"

Sosa glanced nervously at the picture and then back up to the two detectives.

"I didn't do nothing to him. He was like that when I found him."

"Do what to him?" Jo asked pleasantly.

Sosa looked between them both and fidgeted anxiously in his chair.

"The guy was crazy. He jumped out at me as I was driving along doing my deliveries. Minding my own business."

"Where was this?" Danny asked.

"Up north out of the city, I can't say for certain. It was nighttime and I was just focusing on the road, not exactly where I was."

"So why did you let him into your truck?" Jo asked.

Sosa swallowed nervously. "The guy was out of his mind. He needed help so I let him in and was gonna take him to a hospital when we got to the city."

"But instead you threw him out in the street?" Jo said unimpressed.

"He was in my truck, man. He was shivering and mumbling the whole time. Saying they were gonna get him, he had to get away. They were trying to kill him or some such crap. It was like he couldn't remember getting into my truck. He suddenly went crazy...crazier and started attacking me, saying I was taking him back there. Nearly caused us to crash!"

"So what happened?" Danny asked.

"I pushed him out!" Sosa said. "I was scared for my life, man."

"And caused his death," Jo said sadly, staring directly at Sosa.

Sosa stared back at her and gulped. "He...he's dead?"

"Yeah. And if you'd taken him to a hospital he might have survived," Danny replied in disgust.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. The guy was crazy, he attacked me. I got kids, man, a wife, I can't die!"

"And so might have this man," Jo said with some distaste.

"We're going to need a map of the route you took last night and all the places you stopped, Sosa," Danny muttered.

"Sure," Sosa said nervously as he looked down at his hands.

Jo looked up at Danny who grimaced at her. Some people were just so selfish.

* * *

The man sat in his car, hidden by the trees and watched as the two cops got back into their vehicle. He'd read all about them now via the information sent to his phone and knew exactly who they were and everything else. He didn't like that they'd got to the Institution. Someone had blabbed, that much was for sure and he felt sorry for whoever it was. There would be no mercy shown to them when they were found. His phone suddenly vibrated and he answered it.

"Yes?...Yes, still in my sights...I understand...it's already done."

The call ended and he placed his phone back in his pocket. So they were getting worried upstairs? The man grinned to himself, oh he'd have fun seeing to this job...yes, Sir, would he have fun. He started up his engine and moved off after the two cops, keeping a good distance between them. Now he just had to wait for the right moment.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - I would like to say here that I have absolutely no idea of the geography of the state of New York having never been to the USA and I have no knowledge of the flora and fauna there either. However I did spend quite a while researching soil samples and indigenous plants before I got mind numbingly bored so I hope it's convincing if nothing else.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Well are you happy now?" Mac asked as the elevator doors slid open and he walked out into the Crime Lab hallway followed by Flack.

"Sure am," Flack replied between mouthfuls of the sandwich he was guzzling.

"I've never known anyone to complain so much in my life about missing lunch," Mac said and shook his head in exasperation.

"I was hungry" defended Flack as though he thought that excused the continual moaning Mac had been forced to listen to during the entire journey back from the Institution.

"Just hurry up I don't want my staff to get ideas about eating food in the corridors. We have a perfectly good breakroom that suffices."

Flack grinned and swallowed down the rest of his sandwich in one.

Mac laughed in amusement and then turned into the conference room followed by the detective who took his seat round the table while Mac made his way to the head of it. He was pleased to see his entire team had gathered there for the briefing.

"How was your trip?" smiled Jo as he sat down next to her.

"Long," Mac said, one eyebrow raised as he glanced towards Flack.

Jo exhaled in amusement and then passed round a document detailing the route that Quentin Sosa had taken in his truck.

"This is the route that Quentin Sosa took before he picked up our John Doe," she explained.

"Yeah except he can't remember exactly where that was or for how long he was in the car with him," Danny said irritably.

"How can he not remember?" scoffed Flack.

"He'd been driving for twenty-four hours around the state with only a few stops for forty winks or a cup of coffee," Jo explained.

Flack made an unimpressed face and then looked back at the route.

"He remembers it being a wooded road and dark so it must have been near to the end of his journey but he has no idea at what particular point," Jo sighed.

"An entirely helpful gentleman I see?" Mac said knowingly.

"Quite," Jo nodded.

"Well this may help," Hawkes interrupted. "I analysed the cuts on our vic's hands and it would seem they were made by tree branches slashing into them at a great pace."

"So we're assuming he was running through a forest?" Mac said logically.

"Exactly," Hawkes smiled.

"And that would make sense with him being picked up by Sosa on a wooded road," Lindsay added.

"What about the trace, Sheldon?" Mac asked.

"Ah, it was a plant. Erigeron, a genus of about 390 species of which 173 are indigenous to North America. I'm still trying to work on which particular species it was that was pulled out of the vic's hand."

"Good," Mac nodded. "I want you on that until we know the exact type."

"The clothes were a complete bust," Lindsay informed everyone. "There was nothing on them of any significance except the dirt which is a common soil type to most of New York State. Honeoye."

"So he could have got that from anywhere," sighed Jo.

"And it matches with the dirt on his feet," Lindsay added.

"And this tattoo?" Mac asked picking up a snapshot of the tattoo found on the vic.

"It doesn't seem professional," Adam piped up. "The hand that did it was not the steadiest."

"Any significance to the number?" Mac asked.

"Not the number itself but this styling of tagging with a number is reminiscent of prisoner tattoos," Adam mumbled.

"Hold on," Flack interrupted. "So this guy gets picked up in the middle of nowhere in institution style clothes, a prisoner style tattoo and treatment that would suggest he's actually been in an institution?"

"I see where you're going with this, Flack," Mac sighed. "It all seems to point to the fact that out John Doe was definitely institutionalized at one point in his life."

"And experimented on," Sid added, looking up from his notes.

Every face in the room grimaced as he spoke.

"This is a complete abuse of power if it is what we think it is," Hawkes said in disgust.

"I've been looking at the transplantation again," Sid furthered. "It's most impressively done, one would hardly know some of it had been replaced if the DNA results weren't so conclusive."

"This is so sick," Flack muttered, looking slightly sick himself.

"Have we had any luck tracing the second sample of DNA in our vic's spine?" Mac asked.

"I'm afraid not," Sid replied. "Both sets of DNA were unknown."

"Creepy," Danny murmured with a grimace.

"The Thorn Everidge Mental Institution that Flack and I visited were most unhelpful," Mac told his team.

"And that's the polite way of putting it," Flack added sarcastically.

"They seemed to think we'd made a mistake concerning any disappearances that had happened there."

"Did you believe them?" Jo asked.

"No," Flack interrupted before Mac had a chance to answer. "And the doctor we saw, Hartmann, definitely recognised the photo of our vic no question."

"I'd be inclined to agree with Flack," Mac nodded. "However the Institution is only one hour upstate and not surround by any dense woodland."

"So our guy can't have come from there," Lindsay concluded.

A silence passed around the room as everyone agreed without words they were getting nowhere fast.

"Right," Mac said, taking charge.

"Hawkes, you carry on with that plant trace. Danny, take Lindsay and go and question Quentin Sosa again. He must be able to remember something that will give us a clue. Adam, I need more information on this tattoo. Do institutions use tattoos on their patients and if so I want to know where. Flack speak to Grace, I want to know exactly what she was told over the phone about Thorn Everidge, Doctor Hartmann was lying about something. Sid, any information you can provide on the subject of human experimentation will be most helpful."

The team nodded their heads and began to filter out of the room. After they were gone Mac turned to Jo, worry etched on his face.

"What happened?" he asked immediately, eyes lingering on a small bandage she had taped to the top right of her forehead.

"Oh I'm fine. Don't you worry about me," she smiled.

Mac's face didn't change. "Jo, you should see a doctor," he said seriously.

She sighed and looked at him in all sincerity. "I'm fine, Mac. I mean it. It was just a little bump, I promise you."

Mac nodded and then looked thoughtfully down at the documents still littering the table in front of him.

"I just can't stand the thought of you getting hurt."

Jo reached under the table and squeezed his hand.

"I hate to break it to you, Mac Taylor, but it's happened before and it will probably happen again."

Mac smiled at her. "I know. I'm just not used to this."

"Used to what?" Jo asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"Being in a relationship with someone at work...worrying for their safety."

Jo laughed and gave his hand one last squeeze before standing up. "You think that's bad try being me having to worry about you at work."

Mac chuckled as he watched her leave the room and make her way along the corridor to her office.

* * *

"Gracie" Flack smiled as he sauntered into the bullpen and perched himself on the end of her desk.

"Will you move your big ass there," she moaned, attempting to pull her papers out from under him.

"Big? I'm offended," he laughed.

"And I'm busy," she growled.

Flack smirked at her. "Fine," he laughed as he stood up and made his way round to his own desk and sat in his chair.

"Well did you want anything?" she asked irritably.

"Yeah. Mac wants to know exactly what you were told by whomever you spoke to over the phone at the Thorn Everidge Institution."

Grace frowned. "Why?"

"Because when we got there they said we'd been misinformed, nobody has disappeared from their institution."

Grace shook her head vehemently. "No, that's not at all what I was told. The girl I spoke to made it perfectly clear that numerous patients had gone missing."

"Did she say how? Or when?" Flack asked, suddenly serious as he leant forward over his desk.

"She said it was over a long period of time, she'd been archiving the records and had come across names without faces and faces without names. People who had one day been on the records and the next day disappeared."

Flack frowned. "I don't like this. Either this girl you spoke to lied or the doctor we spoke to did. Who was she?"

"She said she was an admin assistant," Grace replied. "Called herself Sue."

"Sue," Flack repeated. "I'm going to check their employee records, see if I can't dig a little deeper into who this Sue could be."

"She did sound a bit concerned there," Grace said, deep in the memory of her conversation. "I thought maybe I'd just caught her at a bad moment."

"What do you mean?" Flack asked interestedly.

"I mean she said people had disappeared but I remember her then saying, 'I don't know why'."

"That's strange," Flack mused.

"It was like she meant the disappearances had occurred but were secret, not public knowledge that patients had escaped or something."

"I think I'm really going to have to look into this place," Flack sighed; he could already feel a headache coming on.

"Well good luck with that," Grace smiled. "I'd help but I've got my own case that needs attending to."

"Thanks," Flack smiled as he yawned and then stretched out his back. "Think I'll start with a coffee though," he grinned.

* * *

Mac sat in his office frowning to himself as his mind mulled over the latest case. Nothing was adding up. So far they hadn't been able to deduce who this man was, where he had come from, how he had come to be found by Sosa or anything else on top of that. Not to mention that he was starting to feel more and more convinced that the Thorn Everidge Institution were definitely more involved than they were letting on. Hopefully Flack would find out something useful from Grace about whomever it was who had informed her of the supposed disappearances. And once Hawkes had narrowed down the species of Erigeron then perhaps they might have a better idea of location. Either that or maybe Sosa would finally remember where he'd picked him up. He sighed wearily as he pinched the bridge of his nose. The day had started off so well, waking up to Jo's beautiful, naked form beside him covered only in a thin, cotton sheet. He smiled at the image in his head. But then there had been the John Doe, the human experimentation, the annoying suspects and so many more questions than answers. He jumped a little as his phone suddenly rang.

"Taylor?" he answered.

_"Detective Mac Taylor, investigating the Thorn Everidge Institution?"_

Mac frowned, the voice was deep and mechanical, someone was using a device to disguise it.

"Yes?"

_"I know what you're looking for. The Institution has secrets you couldn't begin to imagine."_

"Who are you? What secrets?" Mac asked.

_"Not over the phone. It's not safe. I'll text you details of where to meet me."_

"But wait..."

The phone cut dead and Mac was left with a buzzing sound emanating from it. He frowned again as he took it away from his ear and stared at it. Who the hell had that been? He blinked as a message flashed up on the screen from an unknown number with a location. He grabbed his jacket and then headed down into the A/V lab where Adam was staring at pictures of tattoos on a screen.

"Adam?" Mac asked, making the timid lab tech jump.

"Oh, boss?" Adam said nervously.

"Place a trace on the number of the last call to my phone," Mac ordered.

"Sure thing," Adam nodded and turned back to his screen.

Mac turned from the lab and headed towards the elevators.

"Mac? Where are you going?"

Mac turned back towards Jo.

"I've got a lead. Someone called my phone, I've got Adam working on a trace of the number as we speak," he said.

"Don't tell me you're going alone?" Jo asked worriedly.

"You know me better than that," Mac smiled. "I'll give Flack a call on the way."

"Good," Jo smiled. "Hurry back."

Mac nodded and then disappeared into the elevator, dialling Flack's number.

* * *

Mac pulled the Avalanche into the empty car park and quickly got out, immediately on guard at what could be a potentially dangerous situation. He knew Flack was about five minutes behind him and he would wait for him to get there before going into the disused building. It was quiet round there, away from all the tourist and business hotspots and Mac shivered as a wind blew round him. Why did people always have to pick the most out of the ways places? He wondered. Meeting in a crowded area was nine times out of ten much safer. Suddenly a shadow moved away from the wall of the building and Mac drew his gun.

"Mac Taylor?" a voice whispered.

It was a female voice but he couldn't see her. She had a hood pulled up over her head and face.

"Yes. Did you call me?"

"They have eyes everywhere. It's not safe," she replied.

Mac took a step nearer but she immediately retreated a step.

"What did you have to tell me?"

"The institution, they know what I told the cops. They're looking for me. If you dig deep enough they'll come looking for you too."

"Listen, we can protect you. Just come with me back to the precinct."

"I can hear the screams. They never leave you. They never go."

Mac frowned as he wondered if perhaps this girl was mad. Maybe she wasn't as reliable as he'd hoped.

"We can get you help."

"They hide their patients from view, the ones that won't be missed. Only one...only one or two at a time. They think no-one sees, no-one notices. But I do, I see," she said.

"Why don't you tell me your name?" Mac asked.

"Sue. They call me Sue."

"Well Sue..." Mac suddenly stopped as he felt a small pinprick of pain in his neck. He clasped a hand to the spot and when he brought it back a tiny dart was held in his hand.

"What the..." he mumbled as he suddenly felt his knees give way and hit the ground hard.

Screaming erupted in front of him from the girl, from Sue and he saw her petrified face as her hood fell when she turned to run. His whole body felt like it was shutting down, numbness spreading throughout his muscles and bones. He saw the girl disappear quickly into the shadows she'd come from and then his eyes slowly closed of their own accord. Nothing more was known to him.

* * *

The man sauntered casually up to where the body of the older cop lay. He grinned down at it, chuckling as he enjoyed the immense feeling of power that ran through him. Too bad the girl had escaped, but he knew her face now and it wouldn't be long before she resurfaced and when she did he'd be waiting. However, in the meantime he had the cop to deal with. He heaved Mac up over his shoulder and easily walked back over to where his car was, hidden behind two dumpsters. It wasn't that Mac was light but the man was strong, weight being no objective for him. He flung the cop into the boot and then slammed it closed before getting into the driver's side and speeding away. He grinned again as he pulled out onto the main road while another car passed him by going in the direction he'd just come from. It was the other cop, that tall, dark-haired one.

The man let out a howl of laughter as he thought what a surprised he'd get when he arrived and found his friend gone.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - I'm putting a warning here for medical torture. I personally don't think it is that bad considering what happens in this chapter was and still is used as a medical treatment but some of you may not like it so thought I'd put in a warning anyway. If you would like to skip it, it's they very last scene so just read up to there.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Flack hummed as he drove into the car park and saw Mac had already arrived. He was feeling in quite a good mood despite the fact that the Institution had been a total bust and that he had therefore been forced to spend the rest of the day searching employee records. So far he'd come up with zippo and while that annoyed him, Mac had called saying he'd got a lead and that put him in a very good mood. He pulled up alongside the Avalanche and frowned as he noticed the CSI wasn't inside. His eyes flickered to the abandoned building in front of him.

"Dumb son of a..." Flack sighed as he shook his head.

Mac must have already gone on ahead into the building, despite saying he would wait. Flack climbed out of his car and made his way cautiously over to the building. As he got nearer his eyes were suddenly drawn to something on the ground. He hurried over and bent down beside the item. Mac's firearm. Flack suddenly blanched as he looked up and glanced around the area. It was quiet, no sound at all and there was no way Mac would have gone into the building without his gun.

"Mac?" Flack shouted as he stood and looked around.

"Mac?" he shouted again, louder this time.

His eyes fell on a small object lying near to the firearm and he knelt down beside it. It looked like a small dart. Flack was starting to get an uneasy feeling in his stomach about what might have happened to Mac. He frowned again and pulled out his phone, dialling Mac's number. He waited patiently for it to ring when suddenly a computerised female voice told him the number he was trying to reach was no longer in service.

"Shit!" Flack cursed, starting to panic now.

He quickly dialled Jo's number and waited for her to answer.

"Jo? Yeah, I think I'm gonna need you guys down here...Mac's gone missing."

* * *

Jo closed her phone and stared numbly in horror at the wall opposite her. Mac...gone? No. This wasn't possible...Mac couldn't be gone. She'd just spoken to him half an hour ago. And he was too clever, too sharp...he knew the dangers, he'd taken Flack with him...he...

"Jo?"

Jo turned to see Sid staring at her.

"Jo, are you okay? You've gone really white?" Sid said worriedly as he gently touched her arm.

"I...I..." she choked.

"Let's get you to a seat," Sid murmured as he put his arm around her and gently pushed her towards her office and sat her down in a chair. He then poured her a cup of water from the jug on her desk and placed it into her hand.

"What's happened?" Sid asked softly.

"Mac...Mac..." Jo said, her face white as a sheet.

"What about Mac?" Sid asked.

"Flack said he's gone," she whispered.

"Gone?" Sid frowned, he couldn't understand what was going on.

"Oh God, what if I never see him again?" Jo cried, looking down into the cup she held in her hand.

"Hey," Sid said calmly and knelt down in front of her, removing the water and taking her hands in his. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Where did he go?"

"He went to meet a lead. Flack went with him. He just rang, he said Mac was gone."

Sid swallowed as dread slowly creeped over him. If this had something to do with the case...no, he wouldn't think of that. There was no point in thinking the worst. It didn't help anyone.

"Jo, I'm sure he's okay," he tried to say as convincingly as possible.

"I...I..."Jo stammered as she stared out in front of her. Suddenly something snapped. "God! What am I doing? I should be out there, he needs me, Flack said he needed the team down there!"

"Jo, just calm down. If you need a moment...it's no use charging off like a..."

"No! I need to go," Jo shouted and she turned on her heel and stormed down the hallway, looking for the others.

Sid stood opened mouthed as he watched her go. There was something more to this situation than she was letting on.

* * *

Flack sighed in relief as he saw the CSIs pull up. He'd been waiting over half an hour for them and was getting antsy to find Mac. The older detective had yet to return to his car and there was no sign of him anywhere at all in the local vicinity, bar his estranged firearm of course. A couple of squadcars had arrived ten minutes ago and the officers had secured the scene but he was yet to do anything else, needing to wait for back-up. Danny, Jo and Lindsay all stepped out of the car and headed his way.

"Flack, what happened?" Jo snapped at him.

Flack was taken aback at her tone; the mild mannered Southerner was never usually so short.

"When I got here Mac's car was empty. I thought he'd gone in without me so headed over there," he replied, nodding to the building.

"And?" Jo said curtly.

Danny, Lindsay and Flack all looked warily at her before swapping a look.

"Follow me," Flack frowned. He led them to where the gun and dart lay on the ground. "As I was going over I saw these on the ground. It's Mac's firearm and what looks like some kind of dart."

"This doesn't look good," Lindsay said worriedly as she put her kit down and knelt down beside the items.

"Of course it doesn't look good," Jo said brusquely.

"Err, Jo are you okay?" Flack asked apprehensively, swapping a look with Danny.

"I'm fine. Now get on with your job will you, Flack? Have you swept the building yet?"

Flack pursed his lips, he'd had enough. "Couldn't very well do that on my own, Jo," he said coldly and then turned towards the building and stormed off.

"I'll go with him," Danny muttered and headed off after him.

"Thanks," Lindsay mumbled irritably as he left. She knew exactly why Danny had volunteered to help Flack, so that he didn't have to work with Jo, which she was now left to do alone.

"Lindsay, you take these items, I'm going to search the rest of the area," Jo stated and then walked off.

Lindsay sighed, she didn't know what was up with Jo but she was sure acting strangely and it was starting to get tiresome.

"Hey, Flack, wait up!" Danny called after the lanky detective.

Flack didn't slow down and Danny had to jog to catch him up.

"What the hell's bitten her?" Flack said grouchily.

"I dunno," Danny muttered, trying to keep up with the detective's long stride.

"Well she's sure got a bug up her ass," Flack growled.

"She was like that the whole car ride over," Danny replied, glancing back over his shoulder at Jo.

"She's not the only one concerned about Mac," Flack retorted. "At least she wasn't the one who was supposed to be backing him up."

Danny halted and flung an arm out to stop Flack. "Flack, don't you go blaming yourself for this," he warned, knowing full well what his friend could become like if he felt it was his fault someone had been hurt.

"I was supposed to be here!" Flack spat. "And because I wasn't Mac's now in the wind. Course it's my bloody fault!"

He stormed past Danny and continued on his way to the building. Danny just stared after him wondering what the hell they were going to do if Mac had truly disappeared. They already seemed to be falling apart as it was. And cracks in the team would not be easy to mend.

* * *

Mac slowly came to, his body aching all over. It was dark where he was and he was strapped into a chair, metal cuffs holding his arms and legs flat against those of the chair. He moaned and cricked his neck. He had no idea where he was, how long he'd been out for or even if the others knew he was missing. They must have realised by now, he hoped. Flack had only been a couple of minutes behind him. He had no idea why he'd been taken either. It hadn't felt like they'd been getting anywhere with the case. Perhaps this was to do with something else entirely?

"I see you're awake."

Mac jumped as a voice spoke at him from the darkness and suddenly a spotlight illuminated him from above. Mac blinked against the bright light, trying his best to see who was standing just out of sight in the darkness beyond.

"You're Detective Mac Taylor? Head of the New York Crime Laboratory?"

"Yes, yes I am," Mac said angrily. "And who are you?"

"Why were you at the Thorn Everidge Mental Institution?"

"That's private police business!" Mac snapped, still blinking furiously at the light.

"Who was your contact there?"

"Why am I here?" Mac retorted. His mind was racing, trying to work out any detail he could from the voice alone. It was male and curt. It also sounded quite old.

"I see you're going to be no use to me like this. Thomas, take him down for preparation and then I'll see him in my surgery."

Mac blanched and felt his stomach drop out of him.

"Who are you?" he shouted again, desperately.

Figures moved within the shadows, and Mac realised that wherever he was, he had no hope of getting out alive by himself.

* * *

"Right, I want to know exactly where we are," Jo snapped at her team in the conference room. "Mac has been gone now almost five hours."

Anxious looks were exchanged round the table as they heard the dreadful news of how long Mac had been gone for.

"Lindsay?" Jo asked pointedly, staring at the younger woman.

"Right, well I examined Mac's gun. It hadn't been discharged and the only prints on it that I found belonged to Mac."

"Hawkes," Jo continued staring at the doctor.

"I'm afraid I'm having no luck with that plant trace," he sighed. "But I'm working on it," he added hurriedly, seeing Jo's face.

"What about the dart?" Jo asked.

"I examined it carefully and discovered there was definitely some type of tranquiliser in it. But it's something I've never seen before. It doesn't match anything we've got on record."

"If we are dealing with someone trained as a medical professional," Sid mused. "Then perhaps this concoction was his or her own preparation."

"What about the dart itself?" Jo interrupted.

"It's common. Sold in many shops over the state and it will be impossible to pin down its origin."

Jo sighed and pursed her lips. "Does anyone have any good news? Danny?"

"Well after Flack and I swept the building and found nothing, I examined the area outside. I discovered a cigarette butt behind one of the dumpsters. It's a common brand but had some DNA trace on it."

"At last," Jo said. "Did you get a match?"

"I did. But it matched to a guy called Kyle Black. He's dead, died seven years ago from a heart attack."

"What?" Jo asked, snatching the results from Danny's hand.

"How's it possible for a dead guy's DNA to match that on a fresh cigarette butt?" Hawkes frowned.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Danny nodded.

"Keep on it," Jo ordered. "Adam?"

"I looked into the last known location of Mac's phone signal. It cut off two miles north of the city," squeaked the nervous lab tech.

"Is it possible they were heading to the Thorn Everidge Institution?" Flack suddenly asked, speaking for the first time.

"It's possible, but there's nothing to confirm that," Adam said sorrowfully.

"Sid, you said we were dealing with a medical professional?" Jo asked.

"Oh, I'd say that was without a doubt. There are too many coincidences in the case for it not to be. The transplantation, the operating skills, the link to institutions, electroconvulsive therapy and now this strange tranquiliser in the dart."

"Okay, well at least that gives us some idea of whom were dealing with," Jo muttered. "What about you, Flack?"

Flack stared up her angrily, still pissed from earlier on.

"My guys did a complete search of the area and came up empty handed. I questioned the tenants of the building that backs onto the car park but no-one saw anything. I've also been searching into this 'Sue' whom Grace spoke to at the Institution. As far as I can see no-one called Sue or Susan or anything similar has worked there in the past twenty years," Flack muttered.

"Well then you best be getting on with that," Jo said shortly, staring at him from across the table.

Flack was aware of the others all glancing between them like they were watching a game of tennis being played. A very tense, very awkward game of tennis.

"Course," he ground out.

"Good. Well let's get on then," Jo said, standing up. "I want Mac found!"

She turned from the room and headed down the corridor.

"Jo!"

She turned to see Flack walking hurriedly towards her.

"What is it, Flack?"

"Since when am I Flack to you?" he asked. "And for another thing what's with the attitude?"

"What attitude?" she snapped.

"That attitude. Why are you being so short with everyone, we're all worried about Mac and doing our best to find him," Flack replied.

"Well clearly your best wasn't good enough then!" she shouted at him.

A flutter of lab techs disappeared nervously into the breakroom as they heard her irritable tone. Danny stuck his head out of one of the labs and listened carefully.

"And what do you mean by that?" Flack demanded.

"If you'd gotten there sooner, Mac would still be here!" she hissed at him.

"What, so you're blaming me for New York traffic now?" Flack growled.

"All I'm saying is that you shouldn't have let Mac go alone. Why didn't you go together?"

"Because I had a call to finish at the precinct that couldn't wait. It may have led..."

"Well I hope you're happy," Jo interrupted him. "Because that call may have cost Mac his life."

Flack took a step back at her words and stared open mouthed at her.

"If he dies it's on you," she murmured and then turned and continued on her way.

Flack stared stupidly after her, his heart breaking inside him.

"Don..."

Flack turned and saw Danny beside him.

"Don't, Danno. Just don't," he choked. "She's right. It is my fault."

Before Danny could stop him he'd turned to the elevator that had just arrived and disappeared inside it. Danny watched him go, unable to move his feet after him, knowing full well it would be impossible to change the detective's mind that this was his fault. Flack was a stubborn son of a bitch when he set his mind on something.

"Mac, where are you?" he whispered to himself. "We need you."

* * *

Mac struggled against the leather straps that fastened him down onto the doctor's table. He felt sore, abused and scared. Not that he often felt scared. After the questioning, he'd been taken to a white tiled room and stripped of his clothes by two large, identical looking men who had easily overpowered any attempts he'd made to escape. Then they'd showered him in icy cold water, scrubbing his skin with bleach til it was red raw. Then they'd dried him and dressed him in white scrubs, similar to those that their John Doe had been wearing. After that he'd been once more strapped into that chair and had had his hair shaved off until nothing remained. They'd been rough with him and he couldn't help but think that perhaps he'd been left with sores and cuts on his scalp. Then, the worst bit of all had come. His head had been pushed forward and pain had jolted through his body from the back of his neck. It had taken him a while to realise what had been happening to him. A tattoo. Just like that of the John Doe. He was being tattooed, numbered, erased. Finally they had dragged him into what could only be described as a surgery and strapped down onto the table, awaiting the next form of torture he would be submitted to.

The door opened and a man he hadn't seen before entered. He was old, in his seventies, but he moved with the grace and agility of a man much younger. His beady eyes stuck out of his thin face and spectacles were balanced on his long beak-like nose. His thin lips leered into a smile as he looked at him.

"Hello again," he murmured and Mac recognised it as the voice which had spoke to him from the darkness.

"Who are you?" Mac coughed.

"My name is Doctor Oscar Emerson; remember it, for it will bring fear into your heart."

"Why am I here?" Mac asked.

"You are here because someone made a mistake. And because of that you found 359's body before it could be properly disposed of."

"359? Who was he?" Mac asked. "What was his name?"

"I have no idea," the doctor laughed as he walked round the table to behind Mac's head so that the detective couldn't see what he was doing. He heard the clanking of metal.

"Why did you kill him?" Mac ordered.

"I didn't," the doctor said casually. "He killed himself. I gave him everything, I gave him the world."

"You destroyed his world," Mac shouted.

"You need to calm yourself, 567."

"567? 567? My name is Mac Taylor and..."

"You have no name. You are patient 567 and you are mine now," the doctor said, voice suddenly low and evil.

He came forward and rubbed something into Mac's temples. Some sort of oily substance. Then he placed something over his head that felt very much like a set of headphones. Mac had a feeling he knew what was going to happen next.

"You can struggle if you want to, but it will only make things worse for you," Emerson said calmly. "I suggest you keep still and bite down on this."

He forced as huge rubber mould into Mac's mouth.

"St..stopsh thish..." Mac struggled to say.

"You will feel much calmer after the initial treatment. I do this to all my first time patients, it makes them...much more susceptible to my will."

He turned a dial on the machine next to him and all at once Mac felt the most pain he had ever encountered in his life pass through his head...his body...and then it was gone.

"Very good. Let us try again, only this time for a little longer," smiled Emerson.

Mac tried to shake his head but before he could pain erupted in his skull again. Light flashing before his eyes. His mouth clamped down involuntarily onto the rubber and he let out as much of a scream as he could. His back arched off the table as high as it could possibly go.

And then it stopped.

"Excellent. You are strong, 567."

The third time the doctor turned it on Mac only lasted for a few moments. Then he passed out, a welcoming blackness swallowing him.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Sorry an update to this story has taken so long. I kinda wasn't sure whether to continue it or not as I got the feeling that the last chapter may have been a bit too shocking? (Though I personally think it's rather tame in comparison to the locked-in syndrome from s01e01). Anyway after some kind words from Smuffly, Kates89 and Iguy I am continuing it for the time being but have changed rating to M just in case.

Oh, and I'm setting this story in my own version of a season 7 just because I can and it is my favourite season.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Adam, what are you doing in here?" Jo snapped as she walked into the breakroom and saw him standing by the counter.

"Oh...um...hi Jo...I was just making coffee...you want some?" Adam mumbled timidly.

"Adam, I really need you processing that tranquiliser. If someone is making this on their own it is essential to discover what kind of drugs they have access to. It may lead us to Mac and every minute we haven't found him is another minute he could be dying. It's been almost eight hours now!" she said angrily.

"Oh, sorry Jo..." Adam blushed and practically ran out of the breakroom back towards the labs.

Jo took a long deep breath and brushed her hands through her hair closing her eyes against the now empty breakroom.

"Jo..." a soft voice said from behind her. She turned and saw Sid was standing in the doorway.

"What?" she frowned.

The doctor came forward into the room and smiled sadly at her.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on with you?" he asked.

"I don't know what you mean," she replied evasively.

"Yes you do," Sid nodded, undeterred. "You're being short with everyone, and quite frankly it's rude and unnecessary. We're all worried about Mac and working our hardest to find even the slightest clue that may lead to his location."

Jo stared angrily at him for a moment and then collapsed into the chair she was stood next to.

"Oh, Sid," she said exhaustedly as she covered her face with her hands.

"This is so unlike you, Jo. I'm worried," Sid said kindly as he sat down opposite her.

"I'm so scared we're going to find him too late," she murmured from behind her hands.

Sid nodded slowly, studying her carefully. "It seems to me that perhaps there is more than just worry for a friend here."

Jo looked up at him, removing her hands and although she wasn't crying, her eyes were red.

"I love him, Sid," she said quietly.

Sid smiled in sympathy, completely unsurprised by the revelation. "Does he know?"

Jo shook her head. "We've been seeing each other for a few months now but I never told him."

"We'll find him in time, Jo," Sid said reassuringly.

"But what if we don't?" she whispered. "I can't lose him, Sid."

"You won't," Sid stated defiantly. "I promise."

"I shouldn't be talking like this," Jo suddenly said. "I need to be getting back to work."

"No," Sid said severely. "It's after eleven, Jo, and you're exhausted. Running yourself into the ground isn't going to help anyone, certainly not yourself. Go home, spend some time with Ellie and get some rest."

"I can't just leave, Sid. We've all been working since this morning. Flack was down at the crimescene at 7am this morning..." Jo murmured and then her face dropped to one of horror.

"What?" Sid asked worriedly.

"Flack...good Lord I said the most horrible thing to him earlier..." she choked.

"Flack's thick skinned, I'm sure he'll take it on the chin," Sid said comfortingly. "And you can apologise in the morning if you still feel the need. But right now you need to go home and sleep."

"I can't desert the team," Jo murmured.

"And you think snapping at them and not allowing them a break for coffee is really helping?" Sid asked knowingly. "Mac's disappearance is too close for you right now, Jo. You need to take a step back for a moment and I promise to call should anything happen."

Jo sighed and then slowly nodded her head in agreement. "Fine, Doctor Hammerback. But you call me the moment..."

"I will," Sid smiled. "Now go."

Jo got up and as she passed Sid she placed a hand on his arm and squeezed it. Sid smiled up at her supportively, their gestures speaking for their close bond of friendship.

* * *

Flack stared silently at his computer screen, the noise of the bullpen stirring around him while Jo's words echoed through his mind. She was right of course. He should have been there. It was his job, he should have been there to back up Mac and no amount of reasons about the traffic and finishing a call could excuse his blatant lack of judgement. Mac had been missing eight hours now and for all he knew he could well be dead. He didn't even know who had taken him or why he should have been taken. This case was fast going nowhere. They'd lost their only real lead, a mysterious girl called Sue and all the science had come up with nothing. A nagging in Flack's brain brought him back to reality. The Thorn Everidge Mental Institution. He was certain Mac was being taken there when his phone signal had cut out. Doctor Hartmann had clearly been lying through his teeth and something was just off with that place. Why had they lied about the disappearances there? And where were all the doctors when he and Mac had arrived? The place had been so unearthly quiet; it had quite given him the shivers. Flack grabbed hold of the edge of his desk with his fingers and pursed his lips. In fact the more he thought about it the more he was certain that place had something to do with the case and Mac going missing. He looked at his watch, he'd been up almost seventeen hours and yet there was no way he was going home. No, he needed to do something to find Mac, to sort out his mess. He stood up and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair, mind made up. He'd check out that bloody asylum, warrant or no warrant.

* * *

"Ellie Danville, what are you still doing up?!" Jo said sternly as she entered her apartment and placed her keys in a dish by the door. Ellie was sat on the sofa watching TV.

"Mum," Ellie said nervously. "Why are you here?"

"It may have escaped your notice, but I live here," Jo smiled and then collapsed down onto the couch and sighed, resting her head against the back of it.

"You look tired," Ellie commented as she switched off the TV.

"I feel dead on my feet," Jo murmured as she turned her head and looked at her daughter.

"Have you been crying?" Ellie asked as she stared at her mum.

"Of course not," Jo laughed, trying to hide the truth from her daughter.

"Mum, I'm a lot wiser than you think. I can tell," Ellie stated, folding her arms.

"Ellie Danville, when did you become all grown up?" Jo smiled as she leant to the side and gave her daughter a big hug.

"What's wrong, Mum?" Ellie asked as she hugged her Mum back.

"Nothing's wrong," Jo replied.

"Is it to do with that man you've had staying?"

Jo leant back and held her daughter by her arms and stared at her. "Ellie...how...what..."

"Mum, it was really obvious," Ellie stated seriously. "You guys aren't quiet when he leaves in the mornings."

"Well I never," Jo said in astonishment.

Ellie giggled at her Mum's look of utter shock. "It's okay Mum. I know you're gonna date, everyone does."

Jo smiled at her daughter. "You are such a young lady."

"So is it?" Ellie asked again.

Jo sighed. "Maybe."

Ellie frowned. "Well as long as he doesn't hurt you, Mum. You're too nice to have anyone be mean to you."

Jo tilted her head and watched her daughter in amusement. "I love you, Ellie Danville."

"I love you too, Mum," Ellie replied laughing. "But I think I'm going to bed now."

"Good idea," Jo nodded, standing up. "Sleep tight."

"You too," Ellie called as she disappeared down to her bedroom.

Jo watched her go and smiled to herself. Sid had been right; coming home had been the right thing to do.

* * *

"Just call him," Lindsay moaned for the millionth time as she watched her husband pace back and forth up the length of the lab.

"I dunno, Linds..." Danny muttered anxiously, a frown on his forehead, mind deep in thought.

"Urgh, then don't call him," Lindsay replied, trying to ignore his distracting pacing as she focused on the dart in front of her.

"But you should have seen his face. He's gonna do something rash...I just know he is," Danny replied as he turned and paced back the way he'd come.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Lindsay sighed. "Call him, don't call him...but just sit down. You're driving me crazy."

"I'm driving you crazy?!" Danny admonished as he paused and stared at her. "I'm not the one who constantly nags about stacking the dishes correctly on the draining board," he muttered.

"What was that?" Lindsay asked, eyes narrowing as she stared piercingly at her husband.

"Guys!" Hawkes groaned from across the table. "You're both driving me crazy."

Danny snorted and continued to pace and Lindsay glared at the doctor.

"Danny, just call him, what harm will it do?" Hawkes sighed; he was getting frustrated with his plant trace.

"You know what? I think I might..." Danny nodded.

"Go then," Lindsay ushered.

Danny frowned at her and then stepped out into the corridor, pulling out his phone and calling Flack's number. He waited whilst it started ringing and had made it back to his office before the detective picked up.

"Flack, it's Danny," Danny said.

_"I do have caller ID you know," grumbled a sour voice._

"Right, just wondered how you were getting on?" Danny tried to say casually.

_"Yeah...yeah good," Flack's voice replied._

Danny frowned as he noticed the slight squeak Flack had made as he'd answered his question.

"So you're down at the precinct now? I need to come by."

_"Come by? Why do you need to come by?"_

"I need to check on Sosa again, thought maybe we could give him another grilling together...you know...you and me...the dream team..."

_"Oh right...yeah. Fine then...come down. I'm at my desk."_

A car horn sounded in the background and Danny frowned even harder. He suddenly turned and started walking back towards the elevators. Flack was blatantly lying to him.

"What was that, Flack?" Danny asked as he pressed the button for the ground floor.

_"What was what?" Flack's voice said in a tone that was higher than normal for the usually low voiced detective._

"That car horn...I thought you said you were inside?"

_"Oh right...yeah. Well I'm just heading out for coffee."_

"Flack!" Danny said sternly. "Tell me the truth. Where are you?"

Danny waited as he heard heavy breathing on the other end of the phone.

"Flack!"

The phone cut off dead.

Danny tore it away from his ear and stared at for a second.

"You stupid fuck, Flack!" he yelled at it in frustration and then sprinted from the elevator as soon as the doors opened.

* * *

Mac awoke very slowly from the darkness he'd been bathed in. Everything was blurry around him and as he moved his body screamed out in pain and he quickly froze. His head ached like death itself and his limbs all felt numb. As he blinked his eyes he noticed he was in a small room, a cell if he was correctly accessing the metal door with a tiny rectangular window in it. The room was bare except for a pan set in one corner, for obvious use as a toilet and the bed he was lying on. It was a hard metal bed, old fashioned with a thin blanket covering it and a small pillow. Mac swallowed and his mouth felt dry, he needed water. He pushed himself up and leant back against the wall. There was something carved on the wall across from him. Words.

"Leave before they harvest your corpse."

Mac felt the blood drain from his face and he retched violently, pain once again shooting through his sides and head. He felt dizzy and fell back against the bed. It creaked under his weight. Suddenly the light in the ceiling was switched on and he heard the sound of the door being unlocked. He pursed his lips, unwilling to show the weakness of physical pain to whoever should enter.

"I see you're awake, 567," Doctor Emerson smiled as he entered the room. The door was locked behind him.

"Why am I here?" Mac rasped.

Emerson turned and rapped on the door. "Water, Thomas," he snarled before turning back to Mac. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," Mac replied coldly, ignoring the pain he still felt shooting through his body.

The doctor narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You will not lie to me, 567. I punish liars."

"You seem to punish everyone," Mac stated. "Is that your game here?"

Emerson laughed. "I have no game. You are here because I simply wish to study you."

Mac stared at him in disgust. "What the hell do you mean, study me?"

Emerson grinned in a wolfish manner. "You are lucky you are such a high calibre of patient, 567. Not like the usual specimens I get sent here. They are not much use to me anymore. I find I am only able to use them for parts, vivisection, live autopsies, transplantation."

Mac once more had the urge to be violently sick but managed to hold it in despite himself. There was no way in hell he would give this man extra advantage over him.

"But you...you are one of a kind to me," Emerson stated. "Such a delicious mind you have in there," he murmured, staring over at Mac.

"You kidnapped me for my mind?" Mac asked.

"I kidnapped you because you dug to deep...I had to give a warning to your colleagues. Hopefully they will step back now, then there will be no need for more of them to get hurt."

"Don't you dare hurt any of them!" Mac shouted in anger, standing up and forgetting his attempt to keep a cool exterior. He quickly fell to the ground as pain once more shot through him.

Emerson laughed loudly at him. "I see I have found your weakness. How easy that was," he nodded.

"You won't get away with this," Mac grimaced from the floor.

"My dear 567, I already have. No one will find you here. This is the place people come when the rest of society has rejected them. The place they come to disappear. You will obey me, 567, and I will study your mind, study the way it works, the way you think."

"I won't play your games," Mac shouted as the doctor turned and banged on the door again.

"As I said before," Emerson said coldly. "There are no games here. Only research, and innovation."

The door was pulled open and Emerson took the plastic cup that was handed to him and placed it down on the floor.

"You better drink," he stated before walking to the door. "Such things are a luxury here."

Mac stared as the door was slammed closed and then locked, trapping him inside. His gaze turned to the cup and he dragged himself along to it and drank thirstily from it.

"Jo..." he murmured as he finished and threw it back down. "Help me, Jo..."

His eyes flickered open again and his gaze landed on the cup. He frowned; an idea forming in his mind as the light was turned out, plunging him into darkness.

* * *

Flack hung up his phone and shoved it back into his pocket. He knew what Messer was trying to do but it wouldn't work, he'd made up his mind. He glanced about and then headed down the steps of the precinct and started walking across the yard towards his car.

"Flack, and where might you be off to at this hour?" Grace smiled as she came into view.

Flack groaned to himself.

"Connor, anything I can help you with?" Flack asked.

Grace frowned at him. "I was looking for Benny."

"He's inside, was chatting to Marchini I think," Flack replied saying anything to get her out for the way.

"Well I'll be thanking you for your help then," she smiled but didn't move.

Flack stared at her and then attempted to step around her.

"So where will you be going to then?" she asked again.

"Home," Flack muttered, annoyed by her stubbornness.

"Oh, home," she nodded. "Case closed then?"

"Not exactly," grumbled Flack.

"Well that doesn't sound very much like you," Grace mused.

Flack groaned loudly, the little patience he'd been left with quickly dissipating. "Connor, just move!" he growled and then pushed past her and continued walking across the yard.

After a moment he checked behind to be sure she wasn't following him. She wasn't, Ramirez had joined her and they were now talking seriously together. Flack felt a pang of jealousy as he turned away from them. It hadn't been all that long ago that he had been the one happily in love, the one in a relationship with another cop. But Jess was gone and there wasn't much to do but move on. He sighed as he saw his car loom up near the corner. He needed to find Mac; he couldn't lose his friend as well so soon after Jess. He shook his head and took out his keys, unlocking the car door. Suddenly he felt himself grabbed from behind and thrown against the wall of the yard. He cried out as his arm hit it at a funny angle and a jab of pain ran through it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Flack?" yelled a voice.

"What the fuck, Messer?" Flack growled back. He stared angrily at the spiky haired CSI standing in front of him. He was breathing hard and had clearly been running fast to get to the precinct before he left.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked. "Thought you were waiting for me in the bullpen?"

Flack snarled at him and then opened his car door and started to get in. "I'm going to that institution. Mac's there...I just know it."

"Flack, we don't even have a warrant. This is illegal, man!" Danny yelled at him.

"I don't give a fuck!" Flack yelled back as he closed the door. "This is my fault!"

Danny shook his head and then sprinted round the car as Flack started up the engine. He yanked open the passenger door and got in.

"What are you doing, Mess?" Flack asked.

"Flack, if you're about to be as big an idiot as I think you are, we may as well be idiots together," Danny stated as he strapped in.

Flack stared at him.

"Plus, someone's gotta keep you outta trouble," Danny added.

Flack growled and hit the gas, the car speeding off into the dark night on its way to the institution.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - I will endeavour to update a bit quicker next time, apologies!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Hurry up!" hissed Flack as he turned back to look at Messer who was having a little more difficulty getting over the wall due to his shorter height.

"I'm hurrying just as fast as I can," Danny hissed back in a particularly grumpy tone. He was still a little anxious and annoyed that they'd had to drive an hour north of the city to the institution just on one of Flack's whims.

"Well hurry faster. We'll get caught if you start dawdling about!" Flack hissed as a thud echoed from where Danny fell to the ground.

"If you say one more thing to me, I'm leaving and I'm taking your silly ass with me!" grumbled Danny threateningly before turning to stare at the building in front of them.

The institution loomed threateningly before them and both men shivered slightly in its presence. The dark windows glowering down at them like huge black eyes following them.

"Come on, we gotta find Mac," Flack stated and started trudging towards it, keeping to the shadows.

"This is such a bad idea," grouched Danny as he reluctantly followed Flack over towards the large edifice.

It was clearly a very old structure, most likely built during the 1930s and according to records had always been used as an institution for the insane. As they circled around, looking for entry it became clear that a lot of it had been modernised and that it was pretty much impenetrable from all sides.

"Flack, it's no use. There's no way in hell we're going to get in there," Danny muttered exasperatedly.

Flack growled realising that Danny was right and turned back towards him.

"Then let's try the other building," he said, pointing to the smaller structure further behind the institution.

"What is that?" Danny asked, eyes surveying over the slightly rundown structure.

"That's the original asylum from the turn of the last century," Flack stated as he strode towards it, making Danny jog to keep up.

"I really think we should maybe turn back," Danny stated, feeling almost like he was becoming a voice of reason, a role he felt very uncomfortable playing. Normally Flack was assigned that role and now everything was backwards.

"I am not leaving without Mac," Flack hissed angrily as they reached the crumbling building and immediately found it was much easier to access than the current institution.

Danny sighed irritably as he watched Flack disappear through a gap in a boarded up window and then grouching to himself, reluctantly followed.

"I bet this whole place is rotten and dangerous," he grumbled as he climbed through.

"Will you stop moaning for just one minute," Flack growled as he flicked on his torch and shone it around.

"Only if you stop gallivanting off by yourself trying to play hero," Danny retorted as he turned his own torch on.

"I ain't by myself, Messer, unless you don't exist. And I hardly wanna be a hero. Just doing my job here," Flack stated.

"It's not your job to break into places, that's the opposite," Danny snapped back.

Flack growled and then turned and exited the room, prowling down the corridor outside and keeping an eye out for anything of interest. Danny followed and felt a shiver run down his spine as he exited the room into the corridor. Nothing had changed. The interior looked as if he'd stepped right into a lunatic asylum from the early 1900s. Tiny rooms were off to the sides with rusted metal beds. Strange medical instruments lay about on the floor and surfaces that made him feel rather sick just from looking at them. Old metal wheelchairs were left carelessly about the corridors, some upright and some fallen on their sides. The place was sad, depressing, it was ghostly. Danny felt he could almost see the spirits of the institutionalised walking the hallways. The two detectives perused through a few medical rooms, metal tables in the middle of them to strap the patients down. More nasty looking instruments and machines surrounding them. Flack searched like a madman, nothing seemed to affect him. Danny shivered again and felt the loneliness of the place seep into him. There was something wrong here. Something really wrong. The place was deserted. No-one living had walked these halls in decades. Dust was undisturbed in every place. The only thing left here were memories, memories and ghosts.

"Flack!" Danny hissed as they paused on the third floor in an office.

"What?" Flack grunted as he searched through the desk draws.

"This is hopeless; no-one's been here for years. Surely you can tell that?"

"I'm not giving up!" Flack growled as he went to a filing cabinet and flung the draws open.

"Come on, buddy, he's not here," Danny murmured as he came up behind Flack and gently put a hand on his back.

"I said I'm not leaving!" Flack said forcefully, turning and pulling Danny's hand from him.

"Look, you need to calm down, Flack," Danny said in a raised tone as he came right up to the tall detective.

"Get out of my face," Flack said angrily, pushing Danny aside to get past.

"No you don't!" Danny shouted as he grabbed Flack's arm and swung him around. "We need to leave now!"

"I'm not going until I find Mac!" Flack yelled and yanked his arm out of Danny's grasp.

"You silly shit!" Danny shouted as he pushed Flack back into the wall behind him. "He's not here! No-one is!"

"Don't fucking push me!" Flack growled and pushed Danny who fell back, almost tripping but catching himself just in time and then stalking back over to Flack.

"Then fucking use your head you stupid fuck!" Danny yelled as he grabbed hold of Flack and shook him.

Flack grabbed hold of Danny and tired to pull the smaller man off him but Danny clung on like a leech. The two men started growling, each seething in rage and the scuffle started becoming something more violent. Flack shoved a fist into Danny's chest to try and get him off and Danny returned fire by punching a fist up into Flack's chin to get him to see sense. Flack's lip split open and blood trickled down his chin. Then the gloves were off and both men were fighting, pouring their anger and rage into their own best friend. Flack swung out but Danny dodged the punch and got another shot into Flack's cheek. Flack staggered back and then swung hard at Danny's nose landing the punch dead on. Danny's head swung back and then he straightened and ran full pelt into Flack, pushing him over the desk and both men crashed hard to the floor which creaked ominously.

"Urgh..." Danny groaned, blinking his eyes and putting a hand to his head. His nose was bleeding badly from Flack's punch and would be swollen as hell in a few hours. Other than that he seemed fine though.

"Flack?" Danny choked. The amount of dust that had risen into the air from their fight was revolting.

"Hmmm..." Flack murmured as he moved his hands slowly to his face.

Danny suddenly realised he was half on top of the detective, having landed on him when they had fallen and hurriedly moved off him. He could see Flack had blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth and a black eye.

"You look like shit," Danny muttered as he found his torch and shone it at Flack.

"Thanks," Flack grouched as he pushed himself up.

"You okay?" Danny asked as he stood and then held a hand out for Flack.

Flack glanced at it warily and then took it, letting the CSI pull him up.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Flack muttered, dusting himself off and spitting blood to the floor.

"You sure?" Danny asked worriedly looking about and realising Flack had landed straight on his back on the hard wooden floor.

"Fine. Let's go," Flack said sharply and then disappeared from the room. He was limping slightly.

"Shit," Danny cursed as he followed quickly behind, wondering if he'd just made things a whole lot worse.

* * *

Mac had patiently waited for three long hours, the tiny item clutched tightly in his hand, ready to pounce. He knew he would only have mere seconds for his plan to work. His body wasn't aching quite so much anymore and he knew he'd be physically able to carry out what he hoped would be his route out of this place, wherever that might be. Suddenly the light came on almost blinding him and he quickly jumped and stood by the door, trying to adjust to the brightness as fast as possible. He heard the door open and then lunged the point of the plastic cup he'd ripped apart plunging it straight into the neck of whoever was entering the room. Mac heard a strangled cry and then Emerson stubbled back, clutching a hand to his bloodied neck. Mac struck again, swiping the plastic shard across the face of the man known as Thomas. He cried out as Mac struck one of his eyes and then Mac was running.

He sprinted away down the corridor, noting the many doors that lined it so similar to his own. He stumbled out into a larger room. It looked like some type of common room with couches and chairs, a small TV, board games and other items for inmates to use. Mac didn't have time to process it. He ran through the next door, praying it wasn't locked. Emerson was so consumed with hubris and his own omnipotence that he might have overlooked these smaller things. Mac grinned as the door opened, the doctor's own arrogance becoming his downfall. Mac wrenched open another door and ran down the corridor. The place was clinical and old. Very old, but clean. Mac found the stairs through the next door and was starting to descend them when a loud, screeching alarm sounded through the building. It pierced through his ears and he had to cover them with his hands. He flew down the stairs as best he could, his body protesting and trying to shut down. Mac pressed on until he reached the bottom and ran through the corridor and out of a side door. He paused, gasping for breath and then sprinted down the grand entrance hall he was now in to the front doors and pulled them open. It was dark outside but Mac didn't care. He stumbled down the steps and pelted out across the grass. It was only when he reached the trees did he turn and stare back at the building. It was massive and very grand. Every window was barred and lights were flickering on as he stared. He could hear the alarm from outside and wondered if any people nearby might hear it.

Mac turned as he saw the door open and men with dogs appear and then he ran into the trees. He ran as fast as he could over the rocky ground, avoiding the trees and branches that hampered his plight. The dark of the night made it near impossible to see, the cloud low in the sky and the thick trees above him blocking any light that should shine down from the moon. He heard the rustling of the nighttime creatures all around him but wasn't deterred. Twigs and sharp rocks on the ground sliced into his bare feet, his shirt ripped as he passed too close to a bush but still he pressed on. His breath came in short, sharp gasps and he felt pain jolt up the side of his body. His chest heaved and lungs ached, cold air pumping through them as he ran. He risked a look behind into the blackness. There was nothing, he couldn't see anything but he knew they were there.

He ran onwards, ran deeper into the unknown, heart racing, beats thumping loudly in his chest. He came to a stream and followed it down to the left. His muscles still protesting, lungs still aching, heart still pounding. He stumbled over the wet rocks down towards the light in the distance. He skidded to a halt as the ground abruptly fell away from right before his feet and he looked out into the night sky and gasped. The stream disappeared down the side of the sheer cliff face and the moon's light shone brightly out over the ground below. It was forest. As far as the eye could see. Not a house, a building in sight. Just forest. A sea of trees that surrounded this place and Mac knew then there was no hope. He turned as a noise behind him sounded close and looked up in time to see Thomas standing over him, a needle in his hand. But wait, it wasn't Thomas. He had no scratches on his face. But he was identical. That was Mac's last thought as he tried to struggle but was no match for the huge man and the needle went easily into his neck.

* * *

Doctor Hartmann glared in pure rage at the monitor in his office and then violently wrenched the phone off his desk and called the oh-so familiar number. It rang a few times before it was answered. The recipient did not sound pleased.

"The cops have been here again...two of them, Don Flack and another...Shorter, spiky hair...Yes this is starting to become irritating...Oh I see, he did now? ...Oh good, well that's something...fine, Kyle will take care of it...Excellent...in that case, I may just have to come down there myself."

Hartmann put the receiver back down in a much calmer manner than he'd picked it up. The boss always had a plan and this one sounded good. For once he might even join in himself. Hartmann grinned as he watched the two detectives clamber over the wall. Oh this would be good.

* * *

Jo walked into the breakroom to see Lindsay, Hawkes and Adam all chatting around a table and drinking cups of coffee. Adam laughed loudly at something Lindsay said and then looked up, his face immediately dropping as he saw Jo standing there.

"Oh God," he squeaked.

Lindsay and Hawkes turned and on seeing Jo they stood and started to make their way back to the labs.

"Sorry, Jo. We just needed some coffee," Lindsay muttered in an apology.

"Guys, it's fine. No need to leave on my account," Jo sighed feeling guilty.

"I thought Sid had sent you home for a rest?" Hawkes asked in concern.

"I had three hours," Jo nodded. "That was enough. I need to be here and help you guys."

"Well, there isn't much to be done right now," Lindsay explained.

"What do you mean?" Jo asked, frowning.

"Well the dart is a complete dead end. As is the cigarette, they're simply both too common," Lindsay explained.

"What about the tranquiliser?" Jo asked in concern.

"Sid is looking into that as we speak," Hawkes nodded. "I've been working on the plant trace but honestly the sample is so small it could be weeks before I can deduce its precise species."

"And Kyle Black?" Jo said.

"His body was cremated so there's no way we can prove he was dead or alive," Adam spoke up. "He has no family and all records, credit cards, bank accounts, work address, home address, telephone were all closed upon the date of his death."

"So are we saying this guy could actually be alive?" Jo asked worriedly.

"At the moment, we can't prove it either way," Adam muttered. "But his DNA turning up on a cigarette is mightily queer."

"Who confirmed his ID at the time of his death?" Jo asked.

"He had his ID on him when he died of a heart attack. He was found in his own apartment too," Adam replied.

"Dear Lord, this is hopeless!" Jo cried angrily. She noticed how the other three all swapped grim looks. "Look," she sighed. "I know I've been a bit...well, tetchy but I promise that will stop."

"It's okay Jo," Lindsay smiled. "We're all worried."

"Yeah, it's forgotten," Hawkes added as all three of them left the room.

"Adam?" Jo called.

The timid lab tech turned and stared at her anxiously.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you earlier. You're doing a great job, keep it up," Jo smiled apologetically.

"Oh..um...thanks, Jo," Adam mumbled, going bright red and then hurriedly leaving the room.

* * *

Flack sat staring out of the window, arms folded across himself as Danny drove them back to the city. They'd been a huge argument between them about who got to drive. Flack had naturally decided it should be him as he always drove and it was his car. Danny had disagreed as he could see that Flack was in pain and the detective had only agreed when he'd tried to get into the car and let out a quiet yelp.

"Are you gonna talk to me?" Danny asked as they approached the lights of the city.

Flack grunted but didn't say anything.

"You can be so childish sometimes, Flack," Danny muttered, shaking his head.

"Me?" Flack rounded on Danny. "That's rich coming from you."

"Yes you!" Danny retorted, ignoring the jibe. "You made us go all the way up to that stupid institution and Mac wasn't even there. That was three hours we could have spent actually doing proper investigating into where he could be."

Flack opened his mouth to retort and then closed it again, realising Danny was right.

"I just thought so bad he'd be there," Flack sighed.

"I know you did, buddy," Danny replied, taking a glance at Flack. "But you can't keep going off on these wild whims of yours. We need you to keep a straight head here, Flack. Mac needs you to."

"God, Mac..." Flack muttered under his breath. "Where is he?"

"It's not your fault, Flack," Danny said softly.

"Doesn't feel very much like that," Flack snorted.

"You need to take your head out of your own ass and realise there are other people hurting here, Flack. We all want Mac back. We all want to find him and we all blame ourselves. Why do you think Jo is being so unlike herself?"

"God knows," Flack muttered.

"Promise me you'll just take a few hours sleep when we get back. I need you with me, Flack?" Danny said softly, glancing again at Flack.

"Fine," Flack sighed reluctantly.

"And I'm taking you to the lab to get Hawkes to check you over," Danny stated.

"What?" Flack moaned. "Since when did you become so bossy and sensible?"

"Since I became a dad," Danny stated.

Flack grimaced but didn't moan again and the two drove on in silence.

"Hey, Mess?" Flack murmured.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry I hit you," Flack muttered, not looking at the CSI.

"I'm sorry I hit you too," Danny smiled. "And threw you over a desk."

"S'okay. I deserved it," Flack nodded. "I was kinda being pig headed."

"You were. But that's okay," Danny replied.

The two men smiled to themselves as they approached the lab.

* * *

Doctor Emerson sat in his office, grimacing as Doctor Fremont wrapped a bandage around his neck.

"How is Thomas?" he rasped.

"He'll be fine. He needs a bandage over his left eye for a week to protect it from light," Fremont replied.

Fremont was a middle aged, slightly fat man with deep brown eyes and thinning brown hair.

"I've a mind to get rid of 567 immediately. He's proving to be more trouble than he's worth," Emerson stated angrily.

"That would indeed be a shame," Fremont mused as he finished up with the bandage. "You just need to find a way to control him."

Emerson was about to rely when his phone rang. He stared at it angrily for a while, annoyed it had interrupted his talk and then snatched it up.

"Yes?" he rasped into it. "What? Who?...Another?...This will have to be dealt with...567 also attempted an escape tonight...Logan caught him of course, there's no escape here...I will get Kyle to deal with this mess...I have an idea, I'll send Logan to help him...I think we may have some fun here...Excellent."

Emerson hung up the phone and grinned maniacally to himself.

"What is it?" Fremont asked.

"Two cops were poking around Thorn Everidge tonight," Emerson replied.

"And that makes you happy because?" Fremont frowned.

"Because it has just given me an idea. I will get my way Fremont. I always do," Emerson laughed. "And nothing will stop me."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N - I promised I would be quicker, so here be another chapter! Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Flack and Danny slowly plodded their way through the lab in search of Hawkes who they found working alone in one of the trace labs. He looked up as they entered; an expression of shock on his face as he surveyed Danny's swollen nose and Flack's black eye and swollen lips.

"Flack, Danny, what happened to you two?" he asked as he stood up and hurried over to them throwing his gloves in a bin as he passed.

"Got into a spot of bother," Danny muttered while Flack glanced around the lab looking entirely disinterested by the whole proceedings.

"Let me just put this away and I'll be with you shortly," Hawkes said as he gestured to his equipment and the plant trace.

"Sure," Danny nodded. "We'll be in the breakroom. Come on, Flack."

The two men disappeared from the lab and entered the empty breakroom. "I should find Linds if she's still here," Danny murmured.

"Yeah," Flack nodded, walking around rather impatiently.

Danny frowned as he watched the tall detective. He was acting most out of character. Flack never paced around, he was usually much more lethargic. It was Danny himself who always had all the pent up energy and was bouncing around.

"Hey guys, so who's first?" Hawkes asked as he entered the room with a small medical kit.

"Danny," Flack said gruffly, waving a hand casually at the CSI.

Hawkes eyed Flack cautiously but came forward and examined Danny's nose anyway. "It's broken," he stated. "How on Earth did you manage this?"

Flack looked up and stared at Danny as Hawkes spoke. Danny could see a look of guilt in his eyes.

"Oh, spot of bother," Danny repeated again, knowing full well Hawkes was far too intelligent to buy his lame excuse.

Hawkes' eyes narrowed in suspicion and then he turned towards Flack and eyed him cautiously.

"And what about you?" he asked walking over to pacing detective.

"I'm fine," Flack tried to say as Hawkes steered him into a seat.

"No, you're not," Hawkes stated. "You're missing a tooth. And this eye needs something cool on it or it will close up completely with the swelling."

Flack groaned and ignored the advice, pushing Hawkes away. "I said I'm fine."

Hawkes tutted and then went to the freezer and took out two small ice packs. "Here," he said, handing one to each of the men. "Now, will you tell me what exactly happened?" he asked staring between them.

Flack once again chose to ignore the question and Danny sighed and looked at the table in front of him.

"Like I said, we ran into a spot of bother," Danny mumbled.

"And you both have bloody knuckles because..." Hawkes said knowingly.

"Wall," Flack coughed from across the room.

"Right," Hawkes nodded. "A wall."

Flack's phone ringing fortunately saved both men from the interrogation the doctor was putting them under and they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Flack," Flack answered.

_"Detective Don Flack? You know Mac Taylor?"_

Flack was suddenly attentive as the soft, female voice spoke to him. He signalled to the others that the call might be important and Hawkes disappeared from the room to get Adam to trace it.

"Yeah, that's me. What do you know about Mac?" Flack asked.

_"I know where he is. They have him now. He's not safe."_

"Where is he? I need you to tell me," Flack replied.

_"They have spies everywhere. They listen, they know. It's not safe."_

"Is this Sue?" Flack asked. "Do you need me to meet you?"

_"He was taken. I saw it. They know who I am."_

"Just tell me where and I'll be there," Flack said as Hawkes returned to the room with Jo.

_ "Not over the phone. It's not safe. I'll text you details of where to meet me."_

"But wait..."

The phone cut dead and Flack pulled it from his ear, staring at it. A moment later it vibrated and an address appeared on the screen.

"It was Sue," Flack said as he looked up at them. "I need to get going; she wants to meet within the hour."

"Don't be an idiot, Flack," Danny said loudly. "This is probably a trap. Last time one of us followed her lead they disappeared."

"But Mac didn't know that when he met her, I do..."

"Flack, you're not going anywhere alone in your condition," Hawkes interrupted. "You can barely see out of left eye and how long have you been working now? Twenty hours straight?"

Flack stared daggers at both Danny and Hawkes and then turned to Jo. "I'm going, you can't stop me," he stated severely.

"I wouldn't dare try," Jo replied, feeling guilty from her earlier words to Flack. "But you and I both know we need a better plan than this and we have time to make one. I don't want this girl disappearing on us again or anybody else for that matter."

At that moment Adam sidled into the breakroom followed shortly by Lindsay who went straight over to Danny.

"Danny, what happened?" she exclaimed.

"Oh, just a spot of bother," Danny muttered while at the same time Flack mumbled, "a wall."

Everyone else in the room stared suspiciously between the two friends.

"Ahem," Adam coughed, breaking the silence. "I...errr...couldn't get a trace on the call or message I'm afraid."

"No matter, we're going to get this girl once and for all," Flack stated as he started pacing again.

"It looks sore," Lindsay murmured quietly to her husband as she stroked his arm.

"It is. But I'll live," Danny grinned. "Who's looking after Luce?"

"Your Ma took her for the night," Lindsay replied.

"So about this plan then," Flack muttered as he paused and stared round at everyone.

"Right," Jo nodded as she stared at the address on Flack's phone. "Adam, can you get up this location?"

Adam nodded and quickly got up a map of the immediate area on his pad.

"Sue is the only lead we've got right now and I don't want her to escape into the wind again," Jo stated as she looked at it. "Danny, you and I will meet her this time together. Flack, you will be waiting in the car over here as back up. Lindsay, I'll have you in the opposite direction as another back-up."

"What?" Flack growled. "It was me she called; it's me she wants to speak to! No way am I waiting as back-up!"

"Flack, you can't see out of one of your eyes. I can't take that risk. You should be grateful I'm even letting you come at all," Jo stated.

Flack stared grimly at her before sitting down and looking away. He was still very much annoyed by what she had said to him last time he'd seen her. Jo blamed him and was now making him take the back seat in the investigation.

"Adam, I want you in a van close by monitoring any CCTV and mics," Jo added. "Hawkes, stay here and carry on with the plant trace. Grace can look into Kyle Black and Sid is working on the tranquiliser."

"How long have we got?" Danny asked as he stood up.

"Twenty minutes until we leave," Jo said. "So we better get a move on."

The team nodded and then slowly disappeared from the room, slight apprehension gnawing at all of them.

"Flack?" Jo called as she hurried after him as he stormed away to the elevators.

"What?" he asked gruffly as he turned sharply and Jo took a step back in surprise.

"I just..." she sighed and then walked closer, attempting a smile. "I wanted to apologise for what I said to you before. Of course this isn't your fault."

Flack stared coldly at Jo and then looked away, scratching the back of his neck.

"It's not anyone else's now, is it?" he finally sighed.

"It's the fault of whoever took Mac. Please don't blame yourself because of what I said," Jo said sorrowfully.

"I don't," Flack nodded. "I was already blaming myself before you even said anything."

He turned and stalked into the elevator before Jo could say another word. Jo frowned in concern as she stared at the blank doors of the elevator that blurrily showed her reflection. She hoped to God that this plan would work; they needed Sue to give them the lead they so desperately needed to bring Mac safely home.

* * *

Flack sat impatiently in his car in the dark side street, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel and listening out for any sign of movement, for any sign that a figure might be approaching. He was annoyed that he'd been forced to take a secondary role in this plan. The girl, Sue, had rung him so surely he should be the one to be there. She might not even show herself if she saw it wasn't him who had come. He glanced up into the rear-view mirror and noted his reflection. His eye was almost swollen closed and his lips were red and scabby. He sighed and looked into both side mirrors before glancing out of the front. It was his own fault really, Danny had been right. He shouldn't have gone off gallivanting by himself and wasting precious time that Mac simply did not have.

Across the way Lindsay sat in another car, waiting patiently for Sue to appear. She knew they desperately needed to get Mac back. The team was falling apart without him there to lead them. Jo was cracking under the pressure, that much was obvious. Hawkes and Sid were working themselves silly; obsessed with discovering what sort of man could break the Hippocratic Oath so badly. Adam was running himself ragged attempting to please everyone, being asked to do everything and so quickly that he barely had time to breathe. Flack had gone completely off the rails. Danny had told her what had really happened; about their trip to the institution, the fight and argument. Danny himself was not only worrying himself sick about Mac but about Flack too. Everyone was feeling the pressure and Lindsay felt scared. She was scared for all of them.

Adam sat tensely in the small van watching the screens in front of him and listening to Danny and Jo murmuring quietly between themselves. The mics were working perfectly. He was scared about what was about to happen. If Jo and Danny disappeared as well then that would just be it. It would be completely his fault, he was the one watching them, listening to them, he was their look out and he couldn't let them down. Adam knew the longer the time went on the less chance they had of finding Mac alive and that petrified him. As much as Mac scared him, he couldn't think of anything worse than not finding him in time.

Danny bounced nervously on the balls of his feet as he waited in the abandoned yard for the girl to show herself. He was concerned about Lindsay being in on this, alone in her vehicle where he couldn't protect her. He was concerned about Flack who wasn't a hundred percent thanks to him and seriously needed to go home and sleep. They all did. And he was also concerned about Jo. He looked up and caught her eye for a moment. She looked worried, scared and strained. No longer her usual carefree and relaxed self. Everyone was acting out of character and it worried him. They needed to get Mac back.

Jo stared worriedly around her. Watching and waiting. Anxiety gnawing at her. This felt almost like a last chance at getting Mac back. She should have told him she loved him. She'd thought it was too soon, that he'd close himself off against her if she revealed her feelings so quickly after getting together. Now she may very well not get a chance to ever tell him. She caught Danny's eye for a moment and then looked away again. Danny looked concerned. He and Flack had obviously fought and they never fought, they were best friends and were rarely seen without each other when not at work. Like salt and pepper, gin and tonic, tweedle dee and tweedle dum, tea and cake. Jo frowned as she thought she heard something. Everyone was acting crazy. Sid had shut himself away in his lab to work on the tranquiliser, Hawkes was going nuts trying to find the plant species and Adam seemed even more scared of everything and everyone than usual. A shape suddenly moved from out of the shadows and Jo felt her chest clench tightly. This was it.

A figure in a dark baggy hoodie moved forward, looking around and Jo could barely see her face, just long brown hair that draped down over the front of her clothes. She heard Danny murmur into his microphone that Sue had appeared and they heard confirmation from Adam, Flack and Lindsay. Danny looked up and nodded at her and then they both walked forward, approaching the figure cautiously.

"Sue?" Jo called. "Are you Sue?"

The figure halted suddenly and both detectives could see the hesitation, as if she wanted to run.

"Please don't run, we're here to help you," Jo said calmly.

"You can't help me, no-one can," the girl replied. Her voice was a hoarse whisper.

"We can protect you," Danny said as he came forward. He could just make out the left side of Sue's face. It was deathly pale and haggard. So thin the shape of her bones carved her face into sharp angles.

"No-one can protect me now, it's too late," Sue murmured and then came closer, looking around the whole time. "Where is Detective Flack? I thought he was coming?" she whispered.

"He couldn't make it. But I'm Detective Jo Danville and this is Detective Danny Messer, we're friends of his and he sent us to speak with you instead."

Once again the girl looked like she wanted to run but something was telling her not to.

"They have Mac Taylor. I saw them take him. He's lost in the shadows now," she muttered, eyes darting about all over the place.

"Who took him?" Danny asked. "Where did they take him?"

"To the asylum, to hell..."

"The Thorn Everidge Institution?" Jo asked.

Sue laughed hysterically and wildly. The hood of her jumper fell down and Danny and Jo's eyes widened in shock. The girl only had half a face. The left side with its skin stretched tightly over it, not one ounce of fat or muscle, just hollows and indentations of her skull and bone. The right side was almost non-existent. There was no cheek bone and the skin was puckered and melted; congealed into a sticky mass where her cheek should have been. Both her eyes were large, almost bulging from her face due to there being so little of it left. The skin was pulled completely back from the right eye making it perfectly circular in shape. The long brown hair that draped over her hoodie only grew from the left side of her head, the right being bald and scabby. Danny felt quite sick at the sight of her, he had seen so many disturbing and revolting things in his life, but most of those things had involved dead people, not living ones. His eyes flitted to her hands and he noticed they too were covered in puckered and melted skin.

"No, that place is not what you think...it's just the start..."

"The start of what?" Jo asked sharply.

"They're everywhere, you don't understand. They always find you and they never let you go, not once they have you..."

"One of who? Who are 'they'?" Danny asked.

"The doctors..." Sue said sorrowfully, tears in her eyes. "They are everywhere, you can never escape."

"Doctors?" Jo frowned. "These doctors have Mac?"

Sue suddenly rushed forward and grabbed hold of Jo's jacket.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have come here, they know...they know..." she cried.

"They know what?" Jo asked as she tried to free herself and Danny ran forward to help.

"They know where I am, they found me, they've come..."

"They found you?" Danny repeated as he managed to drag Sue off Jo but didn't let her go.

"We can protect you," Jo said again straightening up and attempting her best to calm the panic-stricken girl.

"You don't understand," Sue whispered wildly. "You can't win against them..."

Danny stared across at Jo feeling confusion and panic rise in him. For one second all was still and then Sue bolted, tearing herself away from his grasp.

"No!" Jo shouted. "Come back!" she called as she and Danny started running after Sue across the yard.

The loud noise of a gunshot broke out of the silence of the dark night and then Sue went down. Jo and Danny flinched and pulled out their guns, looking round for the shooter in alarm.

"Adam where's the shooter?" Danny shouted into his mic.

"I can't see him, it came from the North-West corner," Adam replied, scanning the images on his screens for any movement or minute detail.

"Sue!" Jo yelled as Danny reached the girl and grabbed her in his arms, pulling her into the protection of some dumpsters.

"They've won..." Sue choked as blood dribbled from her lips. "They've won..."

Jo stared in horror at the bright red patch forming on the girl's chest from the bullet and knelt down to put pressure on it.

"You'll be okay, we'll get you to a hospital," she cried worriedly as she pressed over the wound. "Just tell us where they've taken Mac Taylor?!" she asked Sue.

"They've won..." Sue choked again, chest juddering, trying to gasp air in. "I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be sorry, you haven't done anything wrong," Danny muttered as he folded his jacket under Sue's head.

"No," Sue rasped. "No, you still don't understand...they found me..."

"Yes, we know," Jo said worriedly. "But..."

"They found me...they made me come..." Sue continued on incoherently. "It wasn't me they were after..."

"What?" Danny said sharply, a growing feeling of apprehension inside him.

"They didn't come for me..." Sue spluttered. "It's not me they're here for..."

Danny slowly stood up and stared at Jo, his look of horror reflected in her face.

"Adam, you there?" Danny asked.

"I'm still searching Danny, no sign of the shooter," Adam replied.

"Lindsay?" Danny asked in panic, fear seated deep in his stomach.

"I'm on my way, Danny, I heard the shot," he heard her gasp in reply, she was obviously running.

"Flack?" Danny muttered as Sue finally lost consciousness on the floor beside Jo.

Nothing.

"Flack?" Danny stated clearly again into the mic, voice trembling slightly.

"Go!" yelled Jo suddenly. "I'll stay with her."

Danny was already halfway across the yard and running in the direction of Flack's car. He felt the cold night air whistle about his face, numbing it. He stumbled twice because he was going so fast and almost tripped over a lose brick on the ground. He ran faster than he ever had before in his life, feeling like he'd lost control of his body, that he was flying rather than running as his legs moved him on, powering away, a will of their own.

"Flack!" Danny yelled again into his mic and pulled out his gun as he came sprinting round the corner in time to see another car parked beside Flack's. A huge monster of a man was stood behind it, Flack's limp body in his arms, shoving the detective into the trunk. Danny immediately started firing at him but the man was quick. He flung Flack roughly into the trunk and slammed it closed, hiding behind the car's side for protection as he made his way to the driver's door.

"NYPD FREEZE!" Danny shouted and then dived for cover as a storm of bullets came him way.

He heard the car door slam and looked up in time to see the engine start up.

"NO!" he screamed as he fired at the tyres.

He missed and the car started speeding away into the night.

"God...fuck..." Danny gasped as he sprinted straight to Flack's open car and got in, starting up the engine and following after the car.

"Jo, they got Flack!" he shouted into his mic as he drove quickly through the dark streets.

"What?" he heard Jo's voice come back, crackled and distorted. "Don't lose him, Danny. Sue's dead."

"I'm trying," Danny replied as he caught sight of the car and sped after it.

The driver was obviously aware of him because the car suddenly pulled out to the left and sped off at full speed. Danny drove after it, never slowing. They were driving towards the busier part of the city and pedestrians and other vehicles were growing in number. The cars sped through a red light, other cars screeching to a halt around them.

"He's still in my sight," Danny cried, fear gripping at his heart. He couldn't lose Flack. Not Flack.

"Don't lose them, Danny," he heard Jo cry. "It's our only lead, you mustn't lose them!"

Danny drove quickly, sheer adrenaline pumping through his veins, eyes never leaving the car in front. Never leaving Flack.

"I won't lose you too," Danny murmured as he drove on, crossing through another red light.

The driver was obviously a pro. He was excellent, steering sharply through the other cars and obstacles. And he also knew the city well. They were heading north and Danny knew that it would be easier to follow once out of the city, but also that he'd then be alone, back up far away.

"What's going on?" Lindsay yelled to Jo as she ran out into the yard.

"They took, Flack," Jo replied as she turned to the younger woman. "Stay with the body, I need to get to Adam."

Lindsay nodded while Jo took off at a sprint towards Adam's van.

"I'm trying to catch them on cams, Jo," Adam squeaked as she pulled open the side door and got in. "I haven't found them yet though."

"Danny, where are you?" Jo said into the mic.

"Travelling north," Danny gasped as he ran another red light and heard the screeching of tyres and yelling of angry people. "I'm on the..."

The huge truck slammed hard into the side of the car and flipped it twice before it came crashing back down on its roof, frame squashed and glass everywhere. Windscreen and windows completely shattered, the passenger side crushed and the car a total wreck. Blood ran out across the road, running from the driver's side.

Up ahead the other car paused momentarily, the driver glancing into the rear-view mirror and grinning before disappearing into the depths of the black night.

"Danny?" Jo screamed into her mic, horror marring her features, knuckles tight as she grabbed hold of the desk in front of her in panic. "Danny?!" she screamed again.

A hand closed around her own and pulled it off the desk. She looked up to see Adam staring in fear at her and then he squeezed her hand tightly and she returned the squeeze. The two looked helplessly at each other.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – This story is in the Drama/Suspense categories, so yes, things will not be easy for the characters.

This chapter has a **WARNING **for another torture scene much like the one in Chapter Five but in slightly greater detail. It is probably the darkest one so far. If you didn't like that then don't read this chapter. You have been warned.

Also my sister is now visiting me until Monday so the liklihood is I won't be getting another chapter up until after she has left. But I'll try my very best. Reckon this will have somewhere between 18-20 chapters.

* * *

Lindsay sat numbly in the hard plastic seat in the hospital corridor, head jolting up every time she heard the doors swing open but it was never for her. She'd been there hours now, alone, the team sparse and running themselves ragged in an effort to simply understand. She clenched her hands tightly together and stared at the blank wall opposite her. There was a slight crack in it and she wondered how it had been made. Maybe someone had punched it from having to wait where she currently was for so long. She didn't know. It didn't matter. Mac was gone. Flack was gone now too. They'd lost them both. And Danny... Lindsay swallowed and pursed her lips. She'd keep a straight head; she needed too if they were to ever find Mac and Flack. The team couldn't afford to lose her too, not with Danny now out of the picture as well. She sighed in irritation and then her head jolted up at the door as it opened and a young nurse hurried by. Why was no-one telling her anything? She'd been sitting there for so long now. Lindsay stood up and paced angrily to the door, faltering before it and then pacing back. Back and forth, back and forth. She just needed to know he was going to be alright. Then she could hurry back to the team and help them. It was only Jo, Adam and Hawkes left, and Sid down in the morgue.

"Mrs Messer?"

Lindsay turned and stared at the young doctor still in his scrubs.

"I'm Doctor Caramel. I was working on your husband..."

* * *

Sid sighed as he looked down at the poor girl on his table. Sue. Her face had been completely mutilated by what Sid reckoned was some sort of acid or heat and he wondered what type of person had caused this. In his heart of hearts he no longer believed that anything to do with this case was an accident, that this girl might have been caught up in a burning building or lab accident. No, despite the melted skin and hollows of her face, it looked intentional and very careful. She had been the subject of some very depraved mind. Sid slowly cut open her clothes and let out a slight gasp as he uncovered the rest of her body. Almost the entirety of the left side was like her face, skin puckered and melted, fat non-existent, congealed lumps of flesh every so often. She must have been in considerable pain. Sid shook his head as he looked her over. He didn't know her, had never met her, but his heart bled for her. For her and his missing friends, whatever they might be going through.

* * *

Adam paused, bent over the ground in the dark alley and then straightened up. No, nothing was there, no mark, no trace, nothing that would help in the search for Detective Flack. He'd hoped there might be tyre marks from where the car had sped away but there wasn't. He continued on, searching for anything, the smallest of things that might give some vital clue to Flack's whereabouts. Adam assumed he had been taken to wherever Mac was, in fact he hoped for that. But logically he knew Mac could well be dead by now and that Flack might possibly be too. That the chances of finding them together were slim. Adam thumped his fists through the air as he found nothing. He knew he had to be thorough, do a good job, and yet he needed to get back to the lab. There were piles of footage to go through from the crash site that might have glimpses of the car that stole Flack. And the Flack's car itself might have information leading to whoever took him. The only good thing was that the truck driver who had crashed into it had stopped and remained at the scene, admitting he ran a red light as he was reaching into his glove box. Adam shook his head and turned to go back to the site of the shooting, he didn't like to be alone, he was scared, not only for himself but for the whole team. What if they couldn't find Flack and Mac? What would it do to the team? And what if Danny didn't make it? Adam gulped down a cry.

"Hey," a soft voice said kindly and Adam looked up to stare into deep brown eyes.

"Hawkes," Adam murmured.

"Once we're done here Jo wants us all to take a break. Get a few hours kip in," the doctor replied.

"W..w..what?" Adam choked. "But we can't. We have all this to process. And the footage. We need to find Flack and Mac!"

"Yes, we do," Hawkes agreed. "What time did you get into work today?" he asked.

"Ten," Adam replied.

"Me too," Hawkes stated. "Do you know what time it is now?"

"I..um...err.." Adam mumbled.

"It's almost six. We've been working solidly for almost twenty hours and awake for even longer than that. We'll do more harm than good if we make a mistake due to tiredness. A few hours and we'll all feel much better and be able to do our jobs properly," Hawkes said logically.

"I just want so bad to find them," Adam said sadly, looking down at his case and the few envelopes of trace he had stuffed in there. All of which he could already tell would be useless, but he could still hope.

Hawkes watched Adam looking forlorn and couldn't help but agree. He wanted to find the others just as much as any of them did but his doctor's brain knew they couldn't function for much longer without sleep and that they'd all burn out sooner rather than later. He hated being a doctor sometimes, so logical, so scientific. All he wanted to do was get back to the lab and process the evidence. That plant trace was still irritating him and he almost wished he could just ask it where it had come from, but that would be ridiculous and illogical. Hawkes looked up into the sky and noted it was much lighter than before, he hadn't even realised, dawn was encroaching on the dark night and a new day approaching. A day that would hopefully bring some ray of hope as to where Flack and Mac might be. Hawkes rubbed his eyes as he thought of his lost friends. How he hoped they'd find them in time.

"Hey," a soft voice said and Hawkes looked up in time to see Adam lay a hand on his arm.

"We need to find them, Adam," Hawkes stated. "If we don't I..."

"I know," Adam nodded.

"My body is telling me to rest but all I want to do is work. I know I won't be able to sleep even if I do go home," Hawkes muttered.

Adam nodded in agreement. "Sometimes human emotion is infinitely more complex than we can ever hope to understand," he murmured.

Hawkes smiled and placed his hand on Adam's arm, mirroring the younger man's gesture. They'd get through this. They had to.

* * *

Jo stood back and once more the horror of the scene before her began to seep into her body, filling her with an intense dread and sickness that would simply not go away. Lindsay hadn't called yet, she said she would as soon as she knew anything. The car was a mess... Flack's car... Danny's crash... both men lost to them in a single moment. Jo put a hand on her chest and subconsciously nodded her head a little, trying to accept the events that were ever increasingly growing out of her control. Mac...where was Mac? Was he even alive anymore? He had to be...he just had to and Jo knew she had to believe that, to never give up hope, because she loved him. Grace was nearby questioning witnesses of the accident, trying to not only get details pertaining to that but also to any other cars that might have been speeding away at the time. Why had they gone after Flack? Jo had no answers to that. They had targeted him; the whole thing had been a set up so they could take him. But why? What had he done to gain their attention? Jo knew that Flack was Mac's closest friend on the team, probably even more so than she was, the younger detective having known him for many more years. But she knew Mac too, and hoped to God she'd get the chance to get to know him even more in the future. The future. That ever great unknown. Once more the feeling that they were running out of time overwhelmed her and she tried to fight it. She had to stay strong.

* * *

Mac awoke to a pounding in his head that made it feel like there was someone drilling in there. He didn't move for a while but simply let his eyes take in his surroundings. He was in the cell again, that much he could make out despite the pitch black of the room. A tiny rectangle of light shone in through the small window in the door illuminating a patch on the floor. Mac groaned and gingerly placed a hand to his neck where the needle had been pushed into his skin. It stung painfully and he quickly withdrew his hand. His memory was becoming a little clearer. He'd been running. God had he never run that fast in his life. But it had all been to no avail; it seemed there was no escape from this place, wherever that might be. Mac could remember the sea of trees, the dense woodland that seemed to surround the place. They were very far out of the City, that was all Mac could really work out.

He slowly pushed himself up and then leant back against the wall. His feet had been wrapped in bandages, presumably because he had cut them so badly on the ground during his failed attempt at escape. Mac swallowed and suddenly felt very thirsty, and hungry too. He needed to work out where he was, if he managed to do that then he might at least be in with a chance at escaping and following the right direction. He knew the best chance he had was another escape at night, he could follow the stars then, much like the sailors of old. Mac closed his eyes for a brief minute and the cruel face of the man who had captured him came to him. Mac frowned, he'd scratched him right across it with the plastic cup shard, he'd been certain he'd punctured one of his eyes in doing so and yet the man, there had been no visible wound on his face at all.

Suddenly the bright lights flashed on and Mac blinked against them in protest. The light made his eyes ache painfully and squinting up he finally noticed the small camera in the corner of the room. So that was how they knew when he was awake. It was fortunate they'd not seen what he'd been doing with the cup. Though Mac knew he'd been careful and ripped it into a point under the bed, hidden, just in case. A key turned in the lock and then Emerson stood in the doorway a bandage around his neck and Mac couldn't help but feel a little pleased with himself.

"Get him," Emerson spat as he stepped aside and a large man came into the room. It was the man who had caught him in the woods, a man with no cuts on his face.

"Take your hands off me," Mac shouted as best he could, attempting to move himself out of the reach of the large man.

Emerson laughed. "You really think you have gained my trust 567? No. Logan will escort you to your destination until I see fit to allow you the privilege of walking unaided."

Logan grabbed Mac's arms and pulled him from the bed, forcing him to stand and then escorting him out of the room, a strong hand on Mac's arm the entire time.

"Where are we going?" Mac asked the doctor who led the way.

"You will see," Emerson grinned as they walked along numerous corridors and then descended a flight of stairs.

Emerson finally unlocked a door on the floor below and pushed it open. "After you," he smiled.

Logan pushed Mac into the room and then forced him into the chair that was in the middle of it. Mac struggled but Logan was much stronger and he felt himself being strapped tightly into it.

"Once you regain my trust you may sit freely in this chair," Emerson said as he nodded to Logan who left the room.

"I think it is you who needs to gain my trust," Mac stated as he struggled again.

"You will wear yourself out by doing that," the doctor advised.

"What do you want?" hissed Mac.

"I believe I have already explained that too you," Emerson sighed. "I do so hate to repeat myself."

"Indulge me," Mac said bitterly.

"I want to study your brain, the way your mind works. You are a policeman, a Marine, a Crime Scene Investigator. How very intelligent you must be to succeed at all these things," Emerson drawled.

"No more so than anyone else," Mac stated.

"Ah come now, you put yourself down," Emerson laughed. "Each crime like a puzzle you must solve. How does that mind of yours work out such notions?"

"Logic," Mac replied coldly.

"Ah yes. Something most of my patients are lacking in," Emerson said sadly.

"Because you made them like that," Mac commented.

"No. They are all insane, mentally unstable, addicts. People who no-one wants, people who have no-one to care about them," Emerson said softly.

"A lot of people care about me. They won't stop looking," Mac spat.

"It doesn't matter. They'll never find you here. No-one will ever find this place," Emerson laughed.

"They'll find me," Mac stated vehemently.

"Even if that were the case by that time you would have served your purpose to me," Emerson said, glaring maniacally at Mac.

"Purpose?" Mac asked.

"I will learn from you before I dissect your brain. As I have said before, your body is too old to harvest, but you will be of some use for virus work. How does your brain function when it is being attacked by one of my viruses?" Emerson laughed.

Mac suddenly felt fear grip at him. He'd been fine up until that point, ever hopeful, always certain of escape or rescue. But suddenly the reality of this situation dawned on him and he swallowed in fear. What if the others didn't find him in time? Emerson was planning to kill him eventually, after injecting him with God knows what to see how his body would react. Mac knew if he didn't escape then he would die in this place.

"I won't take part in your games, Emerson," Mac snarled.

Emerson laughed loudly. "Yes, I thought that might be your answer. So I took the liberty of procuring something which I think just may change your mind."

The doctor went over to the door and banged on it twice. Then he walked over to where Mac sat and swivelled his chair around. Mac realised that he was looking through a mirror into another room, a room that looked very much like the one he'd been tortured in when he'd first arrived.

"What is this?" he asked.

Before the doctor had a chance to reply the door to the other room opened and Logan reappeared dragging the limp, unconscious form of a man in his arms. The man was wearing white scrubs and his shaved head hung forward, a number tattooed across the back of his neck. Dried blood was caked on one side of his head and Mac imagined that this man must have put up quite a struggle. Logan carefully lifted the body and placed the man onto the doctor's table and began strapping him down, blocking Mac's view.

"What's going on?" Mac asked angrily.

"Patience," whispered Emerson and stood beside Mac.

The door to the room opened again and a young man entered in a white lab coat. He had bronzed skin, brown eyes and floppy blond hair. He looked vaguely familiar and Mac wracked his brains in a desperate attempt to put a name to the face.

"Emerson," the young doctor said, flashing a brilliant smile towards the glass. "I can't thank you enough. I have been wanting to do this ever since I first set my eyes on him," he said, gesturing to the body. "Wake him!" he ordered at Logan.

Emerson smiled sadistically at Mac and then looked back to the glass. "We're in for a treat now," he laughed as he went forward and placed his hand on the intercom between the two rooms.

"Hartmann, you are most welcome. Enjoy yourself," Emerson said.

"Oh I will," Hartmann laughed in reply.

Mac pursed his lips and frowned in anger. Hartmann, of course. The doctor from the institution he had visited with Flack. They'd both felt there was something wrong with that place and this seemed to prove a connection. But what was that connection? Mac tried to think but his head still hurt.

Logan slapped the unconscious man on the table hard, waking him from his slumber. All at once he began to struggle violently against the straps that held him in place.

"What the hell? Let me out!" he yelled vehemently.

Mac's eyes widened in absolute horror and he took a sharp intake of breath, realisation spreading through him like a cancer, destroying any hope he had left. It was Flack. The doctor had got Flack.

"No..." he gasped.

"Yes, my dear 567," Emerson smiled.

"No," Mac repeated louder as he watched Hartman forcing the rubber mould into Flack's mouth while the detective struggled desperately. Flack spat the rubber mould back out at Hartmann and it hit him in the face. Hartmann looked murderous as he went to retrieve it.

"Let me out of here you sick son of a bitch!" Flack cried out again, pulling at his bonds.

"You can't do this," Mac whispered and looked round at Emerson.

"Oh I think I can," Emerson replied grinning evilly. "And I will."

"Don't do this, please," Mac pleaded as a shriek from the other room brought his attention away from Emerson. It looked very much like Flack had bitten Hartmann's hand when the doctor had tried to put the rubber mould back into the detective's mouth.

"You need to be taught a lesson, 567. There will be no escape for you. You will obey my commands," Emerson stated.

"Yes, I will," Mac replied. "Just please, please don't do this. Don't hurt him."

"He is a first time patient. All new entries must go through the same treatment," Emerson said coldly as though he'd said those words thousands of times before.

"Please," Mac pleaded desperately as he watched the oily substance being rubbed into Flack's temples and then the headset placed on him. "I'll do as you wish, just don't hurt him."

"Your love for your friends is your weakness," Emerson laughed. "Tonight you will see all about the power here, and strength. To love no-one is to be strong, is to be powerful."

"Ready when you are," Hartmann called from the other room. He looked pissed off but excited and rather pleased with himself.

Flack was still struggling violently on the table and Mac could see the straps were wearing his skin raw. In fact, as he looked closer he could see bruises all over Flack's arms and vicious welts and sores on his head from where his hair had been shaved off. Mac knew what Flack was like, knew his temper, he'd once murdered a man in cold blood. Mac knew that Flack would have done everything in his power to fight back and that it would have pissed these men off no end.

"Please," Mac shouted at Emerson.

"You will not learn, unless you see," Emerson said coldly and then pressed the intercom. "Hartmann, begin."

Immediately the blond doctor's hand went to the machine and turned the dial. Flack's body arched high off the table and he screamed a piercing noise around the rubber in his mouth.

"Stop it, stop it!" Mac shouted angrily as he struggled against his own bonds unable just to sit there and do nothing.

Emerson laughed and pressed the intercom. "Higher!" he snarled.

"No!" Mac shouted as Hartmann laughed and then turned up the machine, making Flack arch off the table even more. His screams became so high pitched they were painful to listen to. Blood started to trickle from his ears, making its way down his neck.

"He was much more violent than you going through the processing. He therefore needs a higher bout of therapy," Emerson said matter of factly.

"Stop it you'll kill him!" Mac shouted angrily at the doctor. He would murder him if he ever got his hands on that vile human being.

"Higher!" the doctor laughed into the intercom.

Mac could tell the moment Flack passed out from the pain. The high pitched screams coming from his mouth stopped but his body still stayed arched off the table.

"You maniacal bastard!" Mac spat at the doctor, seeing red.

"Hartmann, turn it off," Emerson stated and then moved away from the intercom.

Mac breathed a sigh of relief as Hartmann did as he was told, laughing in pleasure to himself.

"Now wasn't that fun?" Emerson smiled as he stood before Mac.

"I will kill you...I..." Mac choked on his own words he was so angry.

"You will obey me!" snarled Emerson viciously. "You will do every single little thing I say, take part in every experiment I wish you to and you will not try to escape again."

"Never!" Mac spat back in fury.

The doctor's look of anger suddenly altered to a smile and then he began laughing. "May I remind you of what you've just witnessed, 567," he said in a lethally calm tone. "While you may be hampered by age and are unsuitable for my experiments with vivisection and transplantation, your young friend here is not. He is fit and healthy and in the prime of his life which makes him a most suitable candidate for most of my work. You will learn to do as I say, 567 if you want to ensure his survival here."

Mac stared in horror at Emerson unable to speak. He wanted to kill the man, to squeeze the life out of him but he couldn't move. His gaze moved back to the window and he watched as Flack was dragged roughly from the room, blood still dripping down the sides of his neck from his ears. Flack would die here if he didn't obey Emerson. And a nagging voice in the back of his mind reminded him that while he was used to torture, he had suffered much as a Marine, Flack was not and wouldn't last five minutes in a place like this. There really was no choice.

"I'll do what you want and you leave him alone?" Mac asked.

"You do what I say and I won't kill him," Emerson smiled.

"Fine," Mac whispered. "But I see him every day. If I don't then I won't know he's alive."

"I have no problem with you seeing 571," Emerson laughed and then opened the door and beckoned the waiting Logan to enter.

Mac let himself be taken back to his cell without protest. His thoughts drifted to Jo, what she was doing, how she was coping. Hopefully she'd worked out where they were by now and was on her way to rescue them. Because Mac knew that the longer they were kept prisoner by Emerson, the less likely it was that they'd be leaving alive.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – This story has been inspired by some wonderful classic works of literature and I have actually spent some time re-reading parts of them and have been reminded of just why they are so powerful. That being said this story may well get a bit darker in terms of the exploration of the doctors' motivations and aims. There may well be references to or quotations from these works that you might recognise, so disclaimer I do not own anything, just borrowing and will list these works at the end.

A reminder this story is set in 2011.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"Babe...babe..."

Lindsay stirred and woke a little from her dreams.

"Babe..."

Lindsay yawned and then finally opened her eyes, focusing them on the room around her.

"Danny, you're awake," she smiled. "How're you feeling?"

"Hurts everywhere," Danny replied slowly.

"I'll call for the doctor to come see you," Lindsay smiled and then stood and disappeared from the room for a moment. She returned after a minute with Doctor Caramel.

"Mr Messer, good to see you awake," the doctor said.

"So come on, doc, hit me," Danny rasped as Lindsay handed him a cup of water with a straw.

"Well you are a very fortunate young man. When you were brought in you had suffered a deep laceration to your stomach and your left shoulder. We took you straight in to surgery and managed to retrieve the glass and patch you up. Fortunately none of your internal organs were damaged by the glass," Doctor Caramel explained.

"You were so lucky, Danny," Lindsay smiled in relief and squeezed his hand.

"You have, however, fractured three ribs, suffered a mild concussion and soft tissue injury to the back of the neck along with numerous small lacerations and scrapes from the flying glass," Doctor Caramel added.

"Whiplash," Lindsay explained.

Danny smiled at her and then frowned slightly. "Whiplash? I was in a car?"

"Yes, you were chasing Flack..." Lindsay murmured as her smiled quickly dropped.

"I can't remember..." Danny started to panic.

"That's quite natural," Doctor Caramel quickly interjected. "The mild concussion may have affected you memory but that will quickly pass within the next day or so."

"Thank God," Lindsay sighed.

"Well I must be getting back to my other patients; I'll be back round later. The Nurse will be here shortly to run some tests," the doctor said and then left the room.

"So what happened?" Danny quickly asked once he was gone.

"You don't remember anything?" Lindsay asked warily.

"Nothing...wait...Mac, Mac was MIA..." Danny frowned.

"Yes. And you and Jo went to meet a lead, a girl named Sue," Lindsay encouraged.

Danny frowned. "I can't remember."

"She was shot, Danny," Lindsay said sadly. "She died."

"Is Jo okay?" Danny asked worriedly.

"She wasn't hurt," Lindsay said positively.

"And I was chasing Flack?" Danny asked. "Why?"

"Someone took him," Lindsay murmured, holding onto Danny's hand tightly. "We don't know who it was, or where they've taken him."

"Flack's gone?" Danny croaked, his eyes becoming red and wet.

"I'm so sorry, Danny. You tried your best to catch up with the car but a truck hit you and..." she trailed off gesturing to the hospital bed.

"And I lost him," Danny finished.

"It's not your fault!" Lindsay said sternly.

"Was it the same people who took Mac?" Danny asked.

"We think so. Sue said the people who took Mac were after someone else...after Flack, we don't know why yet. I know you and him went up to the institution and got into a fight together. Are you sure no-one saw you?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know, Linds," Danny murmured. "I don't even remember going there."

Lindsay nodded sadly. "It's okay, Danny. You need to rest."

"And you need to get back to the lab," Danny stated.

"What?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm gonna be fine. The good doctor there said so himself. The team needs you, Linds. You need to help them find Flack and Mac."

"Danny, I'm not sure..." Lindsay tried to say.

"No, Linds. You gotta find Flack. You gotta get him back. He's my best bud...I love him. You have to find him. I'll be fine here," Danny urged, a tear dropping from his eye.

"You're right," Lindsay said as she stood up. "I'll be back as soon as I can and you get someone to call if you need anything, anything at all."

"Only if you call as soon as you find something," Danny replied as he pressed the button for his pain medication.

"I promise," she smiled and went towards the door. "You know I love you, right?"

"More than life," Danny nodded, lying his head back and closing his eyes.

* * *

Jo looked round the conference table wearily, attempting to keep a calm and collected demeanour. She could tell just from looking at the others that none of them had slept in the few brief hours she'd sent them home for. She, herself, hadn't bothered leaving the lab but had instead tried to catch forty winks on the couch in her office. It hadn't worked. Her dreams had been plagued with unsettling images and visions. So instead she had got up and got to work on the crushed car that had once belonged to Don Flack. Eventually Adam had mysteriously drifted in spouting some nonsense about a neighbour playing his tuba very loudly so instead of lying in bed awake he thought he'd return to the lab. They'd worked on the car for a few hours and on their return upstairs they'd found Hawkes settled comfortably in the trace lab working on samples collected from the sites of Sue's shooting and Flack's kidnapping. He'd mumbled something about some roadworks going on outside his apartment block and then gone back to his work. Sid had walked past at that moment holding up a clear bag containing the bullet he had pulled out of Sue's body and some fingerprint matches. He'd blushed at being caught working by Jo but had insisted that he couldn't sleep because of the cats caterwauling in the alley below his bedroom window. Now all four of them sat round the conference room table, the remainder of the team, the remnants of what they once were.

"So," Jo said, attempting a smile and failing miserably. "I appreciate all of you being here and working so hard, I want you to know that first of all..."

"Jo," Hawkes interrupted. "You don't even need to say it. I think I speak for us all when I say there's nowhere else we'd rather be."

Sid and Adam nodded their head in consent at the younger doctor's words.

"Thanks," Jo croaked. "So what do we have?" she asked.

Just then there was a tap on the door and Grace Connor entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt," she apologised. "But since Flack..." she coughed and then turned away. Jo wondered if she was trying to blink a tear away.

"I've taken over this case from him," she stated and then sat down in a chair next to Adam.

"Thank you. We appreciate any input that you can give us," Jo nodded gratefully.

"I may as well start," Sid spoke up. "I've finished the autopsy on the girl Sue. I got a match on her fingerprints to a Susanna Ampleforth."

"Susanna Ampleforth?" Jo murmured.

"Yes," Sid nodded. "She was certainly killed by the bullet which I retrieved and gave to Hawkes."

"Judging from the bullet and the shape of the wound, I matched the gun to a Barrett M98B," Hawkes continued. "However that particular gun was recalled in 2009 due to a defect."

"So they immediately became a weapon that was highly sought after in the black market," Jo concluded.

"Exactly," Hawkes nodded. "There are no records of anyone being registered to own this type of rifle in the State of New York, but of course that doesn't mean that they don't," Hawkes nodded.

"Someone does," Grace murmured.

"And the chances are they obtained it illegally after the gun was recalled," Hawkes said logically.

"Why on earth would anyone want a gun with a defect," Adam sighed.

"Either someone who has a good knowledge of weaponry, or a complete idiot to be sure," Grace snarked.

"So at the moment we have no other leads on the whereabouts of this gun?" Jo asked.

"Nothing," Hawkes replied. "Whoever took that shot was careful. There was absolutely no trace left from where he would have been standing. He obviously knew that there was going to be another distraction on the ground."

"So the shooter and Flack's kidnapper were definitely working together?" Jo asked.

"I would say that was a definite," Hawkes replied. "What did the car bring up?"

"Nothing," Jo said irritably. "It confirmed the story of the truck driver who rammed into it but apart from that we could only find trace of Danny and Flack within it. We also found the crushed remnants of Flack's phone but it's beyond repair."

"I'm still going to have a go at getting anything from it," Adam squeaked.

"Did you have any luck with the old CCTV there?" Grace asked Adam.

"I caught a glimpse of a black SUV Range Rover speeding from the scene and ran the plates. It came back with false ones. I tried to follow it North out of the city but it's a common car..." he drifted off, unable to say that he had lost it. Lost the car that had been carrying Flack.

"But we know it was going North, just as whoever took Mac was," Jo said brightly.

"Where that institution is," Hawkes said bitterly.

"Speaking of which," Grace spoke up. "After Sid sent me Susanna Ampleforth's details I did a little bit of the old digging. She has no known address and the reason we couldn't find her on the staff list for the institution is that she's never been a member of staff. She was actually a patient there between 1997 and 2003."

"Six years that's a long time," Jo murmured.

"She was involved in a robbery the year before she was institutionalised and her prints were taken then, that's how we got the match there," Grace informed them.

"We need to see her medical details and question those doctors that Flack and Mac spoke to," Jo stated severely.

"We need to be careful there," Grace replied. "Flack and Mac both went up there and they're both MIA now."

"Sue said that place was just the start," Jo said, remembering the brief conversation with the girl.

"I'll give them a call now for you," Grace said getting up. "We shouldn't need a warrant for a deceased patient."

"Great," Jo nodded as Grace left the room.

"If I may," Sid interrupted. "She had quite a few old injuries to her body. Most noticeably the skin had been melted from her body and burnt."

"She was in a fire?" Jo asked.

"No. This was done deliberately," Sid said angrily. "There are marks and patterns in the skin that would never be there if an accident had caused it."

"Did she have a number tattooed on her neck?" Adam squeaked.

"Yes," Sid replied. "Eleven."

"A lot lower than our John Doe," Jo murmured.

"Who we still have no lead on," Hawkes muttered.

"Sue may have known him," Jo frowned. "Does she have any family?"

"Only known relative was a mother who died nine years ago," Sid replied, glancing at Sue's record.

"What about the trace you found at the shooting and kidnapping?" Jo asked Adam.

"Nothing. I'm sorry, Jo. We collected everything we could but these guys are good. They're clean."

"They're professional," Hawkes added.

"Just like whomever it is torturing these poor souls," Sid murmured.

"I want those medical records," Jo stated angrily. "That institution has something to do with this. Sue was there, she answered the phone for God's sake only yesterday, how did she manage that? And Flack and Mac were there and everything seems to be pointing us North to its location."

"No can do," Grace interrupted, coming back into the room. "They stored all the records of old patients who had been released in the original asylum which caught fire two years ago. All the records were destroyed."

"They're lying!" Jo stated angrily, standing up. "We need to go over that place with a fine toothcomb, checking every piece of paperwork there is!"

"To be sure we'll never get a warrant," Grace muttered. "Not for a medical facility. We need hard iron proof first and all we have is suspicions."

"But Sue," Hawkes exclaimed. "She was there..."

"And they no longer have her records," Grace interrupted. "Look, I need to get back to the precinct. I'll try on this warrant but I wouldn't get your hopes up there. We just don't have the evidence."

Jo watched Grace leave and then turned back to the team, desperation clawing at her.

"So basically we have nothing?" she said. "No leads to Flack or Mac's whereabouts and no way of finding them."

"Jo," Hawkes murmured.

"I need to think," Jo stated and then turned from the room.

Hawkes, Sid and Adam looked between themselves and sighed. The pressure was getting too much. The desperation was getting too much. They were slowly but surely running out of leads and running out of hope, but most importantly they were running out of time.

"I'll go," Sid murmured as he stood and followed the dark haired woman out of the conference room and towards the office that she shared with the two Messers, both of whom were now absent.

"Jo..." Sid said gently as he came in and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Sid..." she murmured and then leant her head against his shoulder as he put an arm round her.

"We'll find them," he soothed. "I know we will. Mac's strong, so is Flack. They'll be okay."

"We don't know that, Sid. They could be dead for all we know and I'm trying so hard to hold it all together. But I can't lose Mac. Not Mac," she wept.

"You won't," Sid said softly. "We'll get him back. Both of them."

"I'm trying so hard to be strong," Jo choked.

"You are strong," Sid told her.

"No I'm not," Jo said sadly. "I'm supposed to be incharge and I can't... I can't do it. How am I supposed to lead a crumbling team? We're falling apart and I can't stop it."

"Jo, we're stronger than ever," said a kindly voice.

Sid and Jo looked up to see Hawkes and Adam standing in the doorway. It was Hawkes who had spoken.

"Yeah," squeaked Adam as the two men came into the room. "United in disaster that makes us stronger."

"See," Sid smiled. "And I still haven't finished my work on the tranquiliser."

"I can go over Sue's clothes again," added Adam. "It might give us a lead to where she's been staying these past few years?"

"And I'll get back on the plant trace," Hawkes nodded encouragingly.

Jo smiled round at all of them. The team. Her team. Sid was right. They'd get through this. They'd find their two missing friends.

"Did someone call for an extra pair of hands?"

The four team members looked up.

"Lindsay," Jo smiled as Adam went over and hugged her.

"How's Danny?" Hawkes asked.

"He's doing okay," Lindsay replied.

"You should be with him," Jo said worriedly.

"No, my place is here with the team. Danny's going to be okay and I know he's out of the woods. So my place is right here with you guys, making sure we all come through this unscathed and that we find Flack and Mac," Lindsay stated sincerely.

"Well then," Sid smiled. "I suggest some coffee and then we get to work."

A nod of approval went round the room.

* * *

Mac was sat up on the edge of his bed, lost in thought as his mind worked to get him and Flack out of their prison. He knew he only had one more shot at getting it right. If his next attempt at escape failed, then Flack would certainly be killed as the Doctor had warned. A small voice in Mac's brain logically stated that the doctor wouldn't want to rid himself of his only bargaining chip to get Mac to cooperate but then again...Mac shushed the small voice. It wasn't worth the risk. Flack might be physically stronger than him but mentally, Mac had his doubts. Not that Flack wasn't a strong minded person, but he lacked the experience that Mac had, the maturity of life, the knowledge from seeing many different cultures and people. Mac could still remember his time as a Marine surviving such hardship on a daily basis, being left without contact for weeks one time when his troop got lost out in the desert. Food and drink had been in short supply, it had been tortuous but he had survived. All the men had. Mac knew he could survive mentally in this place, no matter what Emerson did to him, even if his physical being was tortured. But Flack, the young detective simply didn't have the stamina for that sort of thing and Mac feared for him.

Mac blinked hard as the bright lights shot on in his room and he awaited the inevitable turn of a key in the door lock. Mac turned his head to see Emerson standing there looking pleased with himself.

"567, you will come with me," Emerson ordered.

"Aren't you worried I might attack you again?" Mac asked coldly as he stood and walked out of the room. He was surprised not to see Logan or Thomas there.

"Not really," Emerson stated calmly and Mac felt a burn of anger in the pit of his stomach. The doctor knew he had him over a barrel, knew he wouldn't try anything that might lead to Flack being harmed.

"Why are you doing this?" Mac asked as he followed Emerson down the corridor.

"I will answer none of your questions," Emerson said without looking round. "We will have all the time in the world for that later."

Mac pursed his lips but continued to follow the doctor through the many hallways. As they walked Mac could see where words had been scratched into the surface of the walls, markings that no amount of cleaner could eradicate.

_Dream but don't sleep._

Mac swallowed and turned to the other side of the hallway.

_I live where you dwell._

"Who write these?" Mac asked realising they were walking deeper into the building, into it's very core.

"No questions," Emerson spat, still not looking round.

_Whatever happened to me?_

Mac frowned. A good question.

_I taste like the dreams of mad children._

The people that resided here were mad. But whether they were made mad or grew mad Mac wasn't sure. He hadn't seen any other inmates so far but there must be others there, they had found one of them in New York. The John Doe must have come from this place. As if to confirm his suspicions a loud scream echoed round the stairwell Emerson and he stepped into it. Mac couldn't tell where it was coming from but it was blood curdling and made a shiver run down his spine. The doctor took him up three floors and out into another corridor. This part of the Asylum was much more run down. There was nothing clinical about it at all and only a few dim lights to show them the way. Just cracked walls and dirty floors and more words.

_The Lucifer effect is upon me._

Mac wasn't sure he really wanted to know what the Lucifer effect was.

_Death frees us from the feigning of our senses, the tyranny of our passions, the bondage of our desire and the vagaries of thought._

Death was not an escape, at least not for Mac. Freedom, now that was motivation, human rights, and Mac would see to it that all who were kept against their will here would be set free once he and Flack escaped.

_And I walk the halls of my own mind ever-searching for the key to my asylum._

Mac stared at that last one until he realised the doctor had stopped walking and was unlocking a door.

"You have an hour. Make the most of it. If you both behave I will consider moving 571 to your ward. My legs dislike the journey up to this place. It is where we keep the most volatile patients," Emerson stated. "If you do anything I dislike you know what will happen, and believe me when I say death is not the worst a human can suffer."

Mac stared coldly at him before entering the small room. The door was slammed behind him and locked and Mac could hear Emerson begin walking away. There was barely any light in the room and Mac waited for his eyes to slowly become accustomed to the dimness. There was a bed, an old iron bedstead and a man. Flack.

"Don," Mac choked as he stumbled his way over to his friend.

"Mac?" he heard Don whisper back.

"Yes. I'm here," Mac replied as he reached the bed and knelt beside it, eyes skimming over Flack and examining his appearance. Even in the dark his blue eyes shone out like two beacons of hope, yet Mac could see past that. All the angry looking welts and sores on his scalp, the bruising on his arms and face and the irritant reddish black marks from the therapy. No doubt he had some himself too.

"You look like shit," Flack murmured, bringing a smile to Mac's face.

"Eloquent as ever," Mac responded. "Naturally you look perfect."

"They took my hair..." Flack muttered sadly.

Mac couldn't help but smirk in amusement. Whatever they had done to him, Flack still had his wit and sarcasm, and right at that moment, that meant the world to Mac.

"So I guess I found you then," Flack coughed.

"Good job," Mac stated, raising one eyebrow.

"Why are we here, Mac? What do they want with us?" Flack asked, tone changed to one of seriousness.

"We dug too deep," Mac murmured, leaving out anything to do with medical experimentation, or harm coming to Flack if Mac didn't obey Emerson.

"Where are we?" Flack asked.

"I don't know. I managed to escape earlier and get away. All I saw was dense woodland as far as the horizon," Mac replied.

"Not that institution then?" Flack coughed.

"I don't think so. There were other buildings close by to that. As far as I can tell this place is in the middle of nowhere," Mac frowned.

"It's North. We tracked your phone signal until it died. You were headed North out of the city," Flack murmured.

"So we could still be in the state of New York," Mac mused. "Or Connecticut, Massachusetts, Vermont or Maine."

"Or Canada," Flack added miserably.

"No, I don't think we're that far. What time was it last you knew?" Mac asked.

"Two thirty in the morning," Flack replied. "But that was before I was brought here."

"So I would have been missing just under twelve hours," Mac said logically. "With everything that's happened since, I would say we can't be more than five or six hours out of the city."

"You're right that rules out Canada then," Flack said in relief.

"Hartmann was here," Mac frowned as he tried to work everything out.

"That dick from the institution?" Flack muttered.

"Yes," Mac nodded.

"I knew that place was connected. You sure we're not there?" Flack asked.

"Positive," Mac replied.

"They gonna do to us what they did to that John Doe?" Flack asked and Mac couldn't help but hear the fear that laced his voice.

"No, Don. No they won't harm you," Mac stated firmly.

"You can't be sure of that," Flack replied and his voice cracked.

"I won't let them," Mac murmured as he reached out and gently touched Flack's arm. The detective didn't flinch.

"Why do I get the feeling I should have paid more attention when I watched One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest?" Flack murmured, a half-hearted attempt at a joke.

"I don't think you really want to know what happens at the end of that film," Mac murmured in reply.

"Jack Nicholson, wasn't it?" Flack asked.

"Yes," Mac nodded. "The performance of a lifetime, they said."

"I fell asleep, missed the end," Flack muttered.

Mac smirked in amusement. "Bit deep?" he asked.

"Nah, there were just hardly any hot chicks in it," Flack mumbled. "And I was eighteen."

"It won five Oscars, Don," Mac chuckled.

"Hey wasn't Jack Nicholson's character called Mac?" Flack asked smiling and then he coughed.

Mac smiled back at Flack thinking and then nodded. "Yes. Yes he was. McMurphy."

"Hey Mac?" Flack's voice interrupted Mac's thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Why can't I feel my body?"

The smile immediately fell from Mac's face.

"It'll just take a while for the sensation to return to your limbs, Don," Mac stated confidently, hiding his worry.

"Did they really electrocute me?" Flack whispered.

Mac didn't answer, he couldn't, the truth was far too terrifying. Instead he sat up on the bed next to Flack and pulled the younger man's head into his lap.

"We'll get through this, Don, I promise," he murmured. "I promise."

Mac held Flack tight and his thoughts drifted. He saw a smiling face, beautiful dark eyes, joyous laughter. He saw Jo. His Jo. His beautiful Jo. And he had hope.

* * *

A/N – If anyone finds it unbelievable that Danny should survive this accident, I refer them to episode 6x18 'Rest in Peace Mariana Garito' where a truck crashes into Stella's car, flips it twice and she is absolutely fine. I watched that episode before I wrote the chapter eight and then based my car crash on that simply because I have no idea about car crashes and wanted to get it accurate.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N - I just wanted to say I know I said Sid would be a main character, well his big part is coming up very shortly, most likely starting in the chapter after next.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"Mum...Mum...Mum..."

Jo awoke to someone whining in her ear and a finger poking into her arm.

"Ellie?" she mumbled as she stretched and turned over.

"Yes Mum, it's me. Tash has just text and is going to the mall. Please can I go?" Ellie begged.

"Hmmm...what time is it?" Jo asked as she slowly pushed herself up off the couch and blinked blearily around.

"It's like two in the afternoon. I'll be back by six...I promise!" Ellie pleaded.

Jo blinked again, trying to wake herself up and then stared at her watch.

"How long have I been asleep for?" she asked, frowning.

"Three hours-ish," Ellie shrugged.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Jo asked.

"Because you looked so tired," Ellie said honestly. "And I know you haven't been sleeping much recently."

"Ellie Danville, you should have woken me," Jo scolded. "Who made your lunch?"

"Mum, I can make my own lunch," Ellie said in offence.

"Such a grown up young lady," Jo said smiling at her daughter.

"So can I go then?" Ellie asked. "If I'm such a grown up young lady?"

"Ohhhh, yes I suppose so," Jo nodded. "But make sure you're back by six. Not one minute after!"

"Yes!" Ellie cheered. "You're the best, Mum!" she added, giving Jo a big cuddle.

"Love you too," Jo smiled.

"You should get some more sleep while I'm out," Ellie stated as she checked her bag to make sure she had everything.

"I sleep perfectly well at night," Jo replied, bemused at her daughter's motherly advice.

"No you don't," Ellie said as she straightened up and stared directly at her mother. "I hear you Mum. You think I don't but I can hear you tossing and turning, crying out in your sleep and then you just get up and watch TV in the lounge."

Jo stared in shock at her daughter. She was horrified that Ellie had heard all these things going on. She was a terrible mother.

"I'm fine, Ellie. You go out and have fun with your friends," Jo encouraged.

"Maybe I should just stay in," Ellie suddenly said. "Would you like some company, Mum?"

Jo swallowed and suddenly felt the urge to cry, just to break down and tell her daughter everything. To explain how she felt dead inside, that her heart was broken and had been from the very moment Mac Taylor had disappeared from the world.

"No, I'm fine," she smiled cheerily. "You go out and have fun with your friends."

Ellie hesitated for a moment and then grinned. "Okay Mum, well have fun by yourself."

The teenager grabbed her bag and then headed out of the door, already squealing excitedly into her mobile phone. Jo watched her go and then sat back against the couch, feeling a tear drop down her cheek. Yes... by herself. She was always by herself. No-one ever stayed too long with her. And she'd grown accustomed to her own company. Jo stood and walked to her bedroom, knowing exactly what she was searching for. She pulled open her drawer and rummaged for the item she sought. She smiled slightly as she found it and then slowly pulled it out. It was a deep purple, silk scarf, given to her by the man she loved on their three month anniversary. Jo let the fabric fall between her fingers, closing her eyes and imagining he was there with her at that very moment.

"Come back to me..." she whispered out into the empty room as her tears stained the dark fabric even darker.

* * *

Lindsay moved mechanically around the store, walking past the shelves of food and forgetting what was even on her list. She paced the same route around the aisles again and again, working on autopilot, occasionally chucking something in without so much as glancing at it.

"Mama," giggled Lucy from the seat in the trolley.

"Yes, Luce. It's Mummy," Lindsay murmured as she paused and stared at her daughter.

The infant was so happy, so oblivious to the cruel and evil world out there. A world that could destroy lives, rip people apart, tear them limb from limb and scatter the pieces so far and wide. How could she ever teach her beautiful little girl that life wasn't always fair? That sometimes it wasn't possible to succeed, that not everyone found their happy ever afters.

"What shall we buy for tea then?" Lindsay asked her daughter and then turned slowly to face the shelves.

The products all blurred into one, all the colours and labels becoming an amalgamation that was impossible to read or decipher. Like trace. Like evidence. Impossible to decipher and yet vital to living. Food was a necessity, without it life would end. Evidence was a necessity, without it crimes wouldn't be solved. And yet Lindsay found she hadn't the will or the nerve to pick out an item. Just like she hadn't had the power or talent to work out the evidence.

"Mama cry!" Lucy said sadly from the trolley and looked upset.

"No Luce, Mummy's fine. She's not upset," Lindsay smiled as she focused on her daughter and suddenly felt relief.

She had to look to the future now, there was no point in going back, one couldn't change the past no matter how much one wanted to.

"You know what, Luce?" Lindsay said as she went and lifted her daughter out of the seat and held her close, breathing in her scent. Calming herself with the contact of her daughter.

"I think maybe we should get take out tonight and come shopping another day," Lindsay nodded against her daughter.

"Miss, are you alright there?"

Lindsay looked up to see a worried looking store clerk staring at her.

"Yes I'm fine thank you, just fine," Lindsay said. She suddenly realised that she must look a complete wreck for the clerk to be asking if she was okay.

"You sure I can't call someone for you?" the clerk asked worriedly.

"No, no there's no-one you can call," Lindsay said and then turned, making her way out of the store.

Once outside in the cold day's air she breathed a sigh of relief. She needed to get home, needed to be away from the public. It wasn't doing her any good being surrounded by people and yet feeling so alone.

* * *

Sid sat in the quiet cafe and stared out of the window at the heavy sky and the slight bit of rain that was now starting to spit down on the sidewalk and the glass separating him from the outside world. The sky was grey and dark, just as Sid felt within himself. Hope was a marvellous thing he realised but when there was none, when it finally ran out then one was left with that awful feeling of despair in the pit of your stomach. An emptiness that was so cold and lonely.

He looked up as the bell above the door jingled and a couple came in holding hands. They were very obviously in love, stealing glances at one another and laughing excitedly together. Sid smiled at them and then looked away, tearing his gaze from the happy people. It was good to see there was still some innocence, some love left in this wretched world. Evil plagued him and his friends... it always had done with their work... but now more than ever.

The steam that had been rising from his coffee when it had been set down on his table had long since gone, despite him not having even touched the drink. He didn't know why he'd chosen coffee as his choice of beverage. Force of habit he supposed. A beer would have been more appropriate for the mood he was in, or even a strong glass of scotch. But he was not in a bar and this small cafe didn't hold a liquor license. Perhaps he'd pop into one on the way home, or he could even drop in at the store and buy something for home. But then, that wasn't the best of ideas. He didn't want to have that type of temptation lurking around his home.

He stared back out of the window and noticed it was raining heavily now, the shoppers and passers-by hurrying quickly to and from the places they needed to be. All had their umbrellas up, all greys and blacks making the world feel even more gloomy and depressing than it already was on this grey and dismal day. The thick rain made it hard to distinguish figures, just blurry shapes hurrying past.

Sid wondered what his girls were up to. He might ring them once he got home. He hadn't spoken to them in a while, they were always so busy with their own lives. Amy was now dating a guy called Ribbon. Yes, Ribbon, the most ridiculous name Sid had ever heard for a man. He wasn't sure if the guy had named himself that, or if it was actually what he'd had the misfortune of being called since birth. Sid had never met him but he had the feeling he probably wasn't going to like Ribbon. Cally had just started college that year. She'd been nervous about leaving home, not that that affected him. Both his girls had stayed living with their Mum after the divorce and Sid had hardly seen them since that time. He missed the good old days of having a family to come home to. People who dearly cared about you and missed you if you were even five minutes late. No, he had no-one. His apartment was an empty hub meant just for him.

* * *

Hawkes sighed wearily as he sat down at the kitchen table and stared at the meal in front of him. It was a TV dinner lasagne. He'd never had a TV dinner in his entire life, he knew how bad they were for you and as a doctor he couldn't abide putting unhealthy things into his body. He stared down at the revolting food, poking at it with his fork, mesmerised by its lucidity, despite supposedly having a thick and creamy sauce. He didn't quite understand why people ate these on a regular basis. They were easy to cook; he guessed that was their appeal. Humans were so lazy nowadays. If one just took an extra few minutes out of the day then instead of eating this slop one might be eating a fine home-cooked meal, filling and nutritious.

Hawkes snorted in amusement as he realised what a hypocrite he was. Here he was eating a TV dinner because he couldn't be bothered to cook. Because he didn't have the energy or the motivation to so he was left with the slop. Like a pig on a farm. Hawkes poked at it again with his fork and wondered what was even used to make it. It looked like no meat he had ever seen. Not that he was an expert of course. He only knew about human bodies. Lazy, lacklustre humans who'd do anything just for five extra minutes in front of the TV, even sacrificing their health to do so.

"Shel, what are you doing?" a quiet voice asked and Hawkes looked up to see Camille staring at him from the doorway. He hadn't even heard her come in.

"Dinner," Hawkes murmured, shrugging his shoulders.

Camille approached him slowly and stared at him in concern, head tilted to one side.

"What is it?" she asked softly and then went to the side and picked up the cardboard box. "How much did this cost, Shel?"

"Not much. Dollar or two," Hawkes shrugged.

"A dollar?" Camille repeated in shock. "Shel you are not eating this!" she said sternly and took the plate away from him.

"Camille, it's fine. It's food," Hawkes muttered.

"No, no it's not," she replied, scraping it into the bin. "No dinner should only cost a dollar. Surely that told you what it was?"

"I just wanted something quick and easy," Hawkes replied, realising that what he was saying went against everything he'd just been thinking.

"Well then I will cook you something," Camille replied. "But you are not eating a one dollar lasagne dinner."

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Hawkes shrugged.

"I'm a nurse, Shel, and I am telling you, it's bad," she nodded as she opened the fridge and started to pull out some items.

"Whatever," Hawkes replied and then sat at the table with his head in his hands. It took him a while to realise the banging around him had stopped and that Camille was sat beside him at the table staring worriedly at him.

"Shel, talk to me," she whispered. "Please..."

Hawkes looked up, his deep brown eyes soft and melancholic.

"I feel so lost," he murmured and let a tear fall down his cheek.

Camille stared in horror at the man she loved. She'd never seen him cry in all the years she'd known him.

"Then let me be the light to guide you home," she whispered. "Because I'll always be here for you, baby."

"I know," Hawkes replied quietly. "I just can't...not right now. I can't..."

Camille nodded and then took his hand and squeezed it.

"Well then don't be lost for long," she said sadly. "I miss you."

Hawkes nodded and let more tears roll down his face.

* * *

Adam sat in the park with a cup of hot chocolate in his hand and watched as life around him continued on in the way life always seemed to. Birds flew overhead, black shapes against the slightly lighter sky. He followed them with his eyes and wondered what it must be like to be able to fly, to take flight and escape his life, escape the world and all the problems that went hand in hand with it. He'd like to be a bird, just a small one, something insignificant. Like a sparrow, a small speckly sparrow that minded his own business and camouflaged in with his surroundings so wasn't seen, wasn't known.

Adam shook his head and very nearly laughed at himself. A bird. Who'd want to be a bird? They crapped in the sky where anyone could see them. Adam smiled as he watched a little girl and an elderly lady, presumably her grandmother, feed the few ducks that were out on this cold day. Adam was pleased he'd warn his winter coat. It was supposed to be summer now and yet the day felt like it could have been November. It seemed the entire world and its weather was in a dismal mood.

He sipped at his hot chocolate. It was still far too hot to drink and he yelped as the tip of his tongue got scalded by the hot liquid. That was just typical. He was always so clumsy, so awkward, so unnecessary he sometimes thought. Even when he found a lead, or solved a trace mystery he still felt so pathetic. He was never going to be one of those cool kids, not like the others. They could all do other things. Jo had a psychology major, Sid was once a top chef, Danny and Lindsay were detectives and CSIs and Hawkes was both a doctor and CSI too. No, he was the only one who was just a lab tech. He hadn't even made CSI yet.

Adam gasped in shock as he realised he was thinking of himself. Of his future. Of his career. His face turned to one of a grimace as he bitterly scolded himself for being so selfish. And at a time like this too. When the team had lost everything...all he could think of himself. A drop of rain suddenly fell onto his face and he looked up. Thick droplets were starting to come down and the sky had turned heavy. A slow rumble of thunder could be heard and when Adam looked down he noticed the old lady and the little girl were no longer there. They'd dropped the bread they'd been carrying in their rush to get off and the ducks were coming out of the water, waggling their tails and quacking excitedly at the prospect of a good dinner and some lovely rain.

Adam smirked and then he stood up just as the heavens opened on top of him. He hated the cold; it was nearly always cold in New York. He missed his home. He watched as the rain began to overflow his cup of chocolaty water. It was no use to him now. He chucked it into the trash and then hurried away through the trees towards the exit.

* * *

Danny sat on the bed and stared out of the window as the rain started pounding against the glass. It shook slightly in its frame and Danny wondered at the sheer power of Mother Nature. Lindsay was somewhere out there with Lucy, he knew that and he couldn't help but feel worried for them. He couldn't lose them too. Not now, not after everything. Danny stifled a cry and then felt a surge of anger run through his body. Slowly he got up and made his way into the lounge, walking over to the bookshelf and plucking something off it. He stared at the object as he collapsed into the armchair by the window.

It was a picture. A very old picture he had had now for a good ten years. It showed two smiling men, one in a pale grey suit and the other in an officer's uniform, hat held securely in his left hand. Both were grinning excitedly into the camera and the suited man had an arm thrown casually over the other's shoulders, despite his shorter height. It had been taken on the day Flack had made detective. Danny remembered going down to the precinct to visit him and that was when the picture had been taken. By Aiden. She was already working at the lab at that time, as was he. They'd gone down to collect Flack after his shift and then to head out and celebrate. It had always been the three of them. The best of friends.

Danny once again stifled a cry against the cruelness of life. The three of them. Now one. Now only him. Flack's beaming face smiled out of the picture at him, blue eyes shining, black hair wild and unruly. Danny had forever teased him that if he'd had green eyes he'd have looked just like Harry Potter. Flack hadn't heard of the character back then, he'd never really been into reading. But Aiden had thought it was funny. They'd giggled about it together just to annoy Flack. In the end Flack had been forced to read the first book and it had made him cry. Big old tough Don Flack, crying at a Harry Potter book.

Danny frowned as he noticed something on the glass and tried to rub it off. More of it was appearing and yet he couldn't fathom from where. He coughed and choked and then realised he was crying. He let his tears fall, uncaring if Lindsay should come home and see. First Aiden and now Flack. His two best friends gone. He looked up as a key turned in the lock.

"Linds..." Danny choked as his soaking wet wife and daughter came in.

"Hey. We got caught in the rain. How are you..." Lindsay stopped as she saw his red eyes and the tears on his cheeks. "Oh Danny..."

"I'm fine. Go get yourself and Luce dry," Danny murmured.

"Flack will be okay, I know he will," Lindsay said sadly.

"It's been two weeks, Linds," Danny said coldly. "We both know what that means. For both of them."

* * *

A/N - So, bit of a mean chapter? ;-) I'll try and update quickly!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N - A brief **WARNING** just because this chapter is set in a mental asylum so some could possibly find that traumatic or upsetting.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Mac was sat in the chair that was now oh so familiar to him. The small room was lit brightly and devoid of any other life. Its blank walls stared back at him, the same blank walls he'd grown accustomed to seeing each and every day. The floor was plain, the ceiling was plain and there were no windows, absolutely nothing of interest in this bland little room bar himself and his chair. In fact, the most interesting thing was the light, high above him and well out of his reach. Mac shivered and shifted on the white, wooden chair he was sat on. Sometimes there would be a desk in front of him with some sort of task or puzzle for him to complete, occasionally he would play chess with Emerson and on other days the doctor would simply ask him questions. The same questions over and over again. Simple ones like if he remembered his own name and other more difficult ones, mathematical equations and such things.

Mac shifted again, his back was aching terribly and he wondered what new kind of virus surged through his veins this time. It was his fourth one and to his mind that made sense. He'd calculated that he and Flack had now been stuck in this place for a little under four weeks. Twenty-five days to be exact. It seemed Emerson gave him a virus each week; letting it gestate for a day or two, carrying out his experiments for the next two days and then Mac was given the antidote and allowed three days recovery. There was always an antidote of course; Emerson had assured him of that from the start. The doctor had already seen the physical effects of his viruses if he just left them in the body and no longer needed to experiment with that. No, he wanted Mac alive and to discover just what effects these diseases had on the brain function. Mac knew if this continued he would most likely die, the lasting effects of having such things injected into the body couldn't be anything good.

He wiped a hand across his sweaty forehead and then shivered. This virus wasn't as bad as the last and he felt he could still think relatively clearly. The last one had made him go crazy and he'd had to be restrained by the nurses for a few days. The gestation period was always the worst, his body growing accustomed to whatever was flooding through it. Mac sighed as he wondered why Emerson was taking so long, normally the doctor arrived within a minute of him being placed on the chair. Mac knew it would be questions today as the room was empty. Those wretched questions again. Of course he still remembered his name, he always would. He was Mac Llewellyn Taylor. Mac. What was Mac short for? Mac frowned as he wracked his brain, starting to panic as he found he simply could not remember. Mac. Mac...

"No..." Mac murmured in horror.

It was the virus, it had to be. He couldn't forget his identity. It was the one thing that stopped him from becoming a faceless number. He knew he had to get out of there. It had already been too long but the viruses had hampered any plans for another escape attempt and he knew he had to make it count this time. He wondered why they'd not been rescued yet. Mac hated to admit it but Emerson had been right. This place was obviously good at keeping a low profile, at guarding its secrets and not even the disappearance of two New York cops or the discovery of that John Doe had led to it being discovered. Mac knew Jo would have come for him if she knew where to look. And that meant only one thing; they had run out of evidence. And after twenty-five days their case would have been pushed to the back burner, no longer such a priority as new cases cropped up. They'd still be working on it, but only when there weren't more urgent cases.

"567, I am sorry for my delay. There was some trouble down on one of the wards," Emerson said harshly.

Mac jumped, he hadn't heard the aged doctor enter the room.

"No need to worry," the doctor laughed. "I just need to know how my little baby is suiting you."

"Why are you doing this?" Mac growled.

It started just the same. Mac still wanted his answers and wouldn't let go of all the questions he still had running around his mind. He just couldn't understand how a human being could turn so greatly against his own kind. To take normal, happy, healthy people and treat them like guinea pigs until their deaths. It wasn't human. It was monstrous.

Emerson sighed irritably and stared at Mac with a look that pierced the skin.

"Must we really go through this again?" he said coldly.

"You are playing God with human lives!" Mac shouted, spittle projecting from his mouth.

Emerson suddenly started laughing, a cruel high pitched laugh. Mac stared at him in anger, uncomprehending of how he could possibly laugh at what he'd said.

"My dear 567, do you know what it means to feel like God?" Emerson cackled.

"What?" Mac spat.

"Because I do. I create life here. I improve upon the beauty of mankind. I perfect what is an imperfect breed of life," Emerson said slyly. "How does a cell become enslaved to a form, to a destiny it can never change? I have learnt to change that destiny."

"You destroy men and feel no remorse for doing so!" Mac shouted.

"If one is to study nature, one must become as remorseless as nature," Emerson said nonchalantly.

"Nature isn't remorseless. It is full of beauty, kindness of sprit, love for a fellow being," Mac defended.

"Love?" Emerson laughed. "Human beings do not love one another. They are eternally feuding; life is one never ending war of races, of religions, of differences. I grew up among hardship like you will never know; I have seen the degradation of human kind like you wouldn't believe. I know what it is to suffer."

This time Mac was the one who sniggered. "You? Suffer? Then why do you now cause the same to your fellow man?"

"Man does not suffer under my hand. I nurture man, improve upon him, I am his father. And you, all the patients here...you are my children," Emerson replied, a maniacal gleam behind his cold eyes.

"So creating a dystopian society here hasn't caused your so called 'children' to suffer?" Mac said, barely able to contain the contempt and revolt he felt for this man.

"All children need to learn, 567," Emerson chuckled.

"Violence only makes violence," Mac retorted. "I have seen that first hand myself."

"Ah yes...of course," Emerson smiled. "You have worked in the police force and the army. Well, then you will know this power I speak of. To have the ability to control the fate of another human. To take him and imprison him until he is cured. Isn't that what you do every day? When you take a criminal and lock him away until he is well enough to be let back out into society?"

"What I do and what you do are completely different things," Mac replied in anger.

"Really?" Emerson chuckled. "Because I cure people here too. I fix them. Isn't that what you do?"

"You destroy them," Mac snarled.

"I improve them," the doctor hissed.

"You're delusional. You're blinded by your own self obsession and love of power," Mac stated logically.

Emerson stared at him, seemingly in thought. "Perhaps. But I have not been proved wrong thus far. Man is a selfish being and my work on his physical form and mental nature will one day be heralded as the forefront of medical innovation. The solution to cure man of all his problems."

"Have you ever actually listened to yourself?" Mac laughed. "You threaten us with medical experimentation and yet you somehow believe you are doing good. Do you not realise those are contradicting ideas?"

"I am a God, 567," Emerson laughed. "I need no justification for my work here. You will soon see."

"You're no God. You're the Devil and your work is the lowest form of treatment that a human being should suffer."

"Then permit me, 567, to tell you something of the Devil as I've come to know him," Emerson laughed coldly, his eyes piercing straight into Mac's soul. "The Devil is that element in human nature that impels us to destroy and debase. Maybe I am the Devil, but so are you, and so is all mankind. And it is here, in this very place, that I have seen him, found his very essence and chained him. I have dissected him and will cure him. Thanks to me, there will be no Devil and no God. There will just be man and he will rule himself."

"You talk of yourself, no doubt, and the evil that lurks in your own soul!" Mac spat in disgust.

Emerson smiled and then laughed at Mac. "You think you understand me? You think you know everything. But you are not so clever and you will soon learn."

"I already know everything I need to. I've met men like you before. And you won't get away with this. I'll see you behind bars if it's the last thing I do," Mac growled.

"Your empty threats do not scare me," Emerson laughed and then glanced at his watch. "Oh dear, it seems our time together has run out for today. I see this virus has had no affect on your cognitive function whatsoever."

Emerson removed a long needle from the top pocket of his labcoat and uncapped it before pressing it into Mac's arm.

"The antidote you'll be pleased to know. I'll have a new virus ready for you in a few days. Please rest until then," the doctor said before moving to the door and opening it. "You are free to return to your ward."

The doctor then went out into the corridor but paused before disappearing down it. "Oh, and a piece of advice, 567. You may want to tell your young friend to stay out of trouble. He is trying my patience and it wears very thin."

Mac stared in horror as the doctor disappeared down the corridor and then stumbled up. He felt his knees go weak and grabbed hold of the wall for support. It was always like this after the antidote injection, he always felt a little weak and lightheaded. But after a few hours rest he'd feel better and in a day or two he'd be back to normal, ready for another round with the doctor. Mac made his way out of the room and down the hallway towards the stairwell. As he reached the door he looked up at the camera and waited until the door buzzed and then he went through. They were always watching, always had some way of keeping an eye on what he was doing and the security had been upped since his failed escape attempt. Mac carefully made his way down the stairs and then waited at the next door to be buzzed through. As he got onto his ward he noticed how empty the hallway was and wondered where everyone was. As he rounded the corner he got his answer. There was a commotion going on over in one corner and a few of the patients seemed to have gathered round something. Mac suddenly got a dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach and stumbled over as quickly as he could.

"What's going on?" he choked as he pushed his way in.

It was just as he'd thought. Flack was lying on the couch, covered in blankets and shivering uncontrollably. His head was resting in the lap of patient 118 while most of the others seemed to be huddling around him to keep him warm.

"What happened to him?" Mac asked as 118 quickly moved out of the way and Mac sat down in his seat, pulling Flack into his lap.

"They took him for an ice shower," 118 squeaked. "He punched Doctor Hartmann."

"What?" Mac said in horror.

An ice shower was just as terrible as it sounded, or so Mac had been led to believe. He'd never actually experienced one for himself but he'd been told what they were. The recipient of one would be led into a small, white tiled room, stripped and locked inside. Then jets of ice cold water would burst forth from the walls, ceiling and floor, spraying the entirety of the room and the man trapped within. This would last for however long was seen fit to be a suitable punishment. After the jets stopped the recipient would then be left in the middle of the room, soaking wet and freezing cold until he was let out. Flack had already experienced two of these for fighting with Logan and Thomas and this was now his third. Mac had warned Flack not to lose his temper but deep down Mac knew he was just like that.

"Don, you have to stop this," Mac murmured to his friend as he held the shaking man close to him.

It didn't escape his notice at how thin Flack felt and how sharp his bones were. Mac knew the younger man had lost a huge amount of weight in the time they'd be imprisoned. The food rations were tiny and Mac wondered how anyone ever survived on what they were given there. He himself was given what might be deemed an average amount of food, Emerson clearly didn't want starvation factoring into his results. Mac would have shared his food but he was locked in by himself to eat and there was never a chance to give any to Flack.

"Is he gonna be okay?" 118 asked timidly, holding on to the bottom of his scrubs shirt and fiddling with it.

"He'll be fine," growled the gruff voice of 59.

Mac held Flack tighter as he watched the other patients of the ward milling around.

59 was an old grey-haired man who seemed to have been trapped in the Asylum for as long as anyone knew. He normally kept himself to himself and stayed out of trouble. Mac guessed he was wise in that respect. He had probably been there so long now that he knew better than to try and interfere or cause a disturbance. He spent his days in a wheelchair, both of his legs gone from below the knee. He also had a terrible cough and it sometimes took him a while to get out his sentences. Mac shivered when he thought about what might have caused that. However he was still one of the sanest people that Mac had met, despite his pessimism, and he could still remember all the patients' names that most had now forgotten themselves. 59 said he was called Benny Irving and that he had lived in San Francisco before coming to the asylum. He never elaborated further than that.

"You don't know that," squeaked 118 worriedly.

118, or Brody Boxer as Benny had informed them, was a young kid, about twenty-three if Mac had to guess. He was a nervous, shy and gullible kid who sometimes seemed to genuinely believe there was something wrong with him and that Emerson was curing him. He had long scars all over his body and Mac hated to think what had caused them. Brody was loyal and dedicated to his friends and showed a thoughtfulness and caring towards them. He had taken a shine to Flack and the detective's tough heroism in the face of the doctors and had started following him around and copying him. Mac thought it was quite sweet really, the way Brody looked up to him, however Flack just found it irritating.

Another patient who had taken a shine to Flack was 436, Winston Edwards. He was a huge hulk of a man who didn't seem to speak any English. According to Benny, Winston had come from Africa but Mac had no idea if that was true or not. The black man had become very protective over Flack and Mac guessed that he was impressed by Flack's fighting nature. He had no hands, just stumps at the end of his arms and Brody normally helped to feed him his meals.

"Don't tell me what I don't know," Benny scowled at Brody. "I've seen enough of this place to know what is and what isn't and I say he'll be fine."

"I'm...f...f..fine..." Flack stammered from where he lay.

"See!" growled Benny.

"These showers are no good, no good, no good at all..." 547 said worriedly.

547 was one of the newer patients on the ward. He still remembered his own name, Charles Montague but that was about it. He had a long scar that ran down the left side of his head and Mac knew Emerson had most likely experimented on his brain. He was another extremely nervous patient and bordering on the paranoia. Mac supposed he had a good right to be like that all things considered. The final patient that was standing around Flack was 74, Moses Moloto. He was a devout religious individual who had not lost his faith despite his current situation. However he told the wildest tales and Mac had a suspicion he made them up. But then again what was the harm in making things up when you were stuck in a place like this with your mind scrambled? Mac still didn't like Moses though, he was always watching, every time Mac looked up Moses would be looking over and it was unsettling.

There were three other patients that made up their ward. 371, Rick Droober, who was a terribly violent patient and was best left alone. Occasionally he would suddenly run over to something and just destroy it, whether it was a wall or a chair or a person. He would hit and kick at it, uncaring for any damage to himself until he was escorted away. Benny had informed Mac that Ricky used to be quite a nice fellow, until he was worked on. 292, Alexander Rawston, was another very disturbed patient. He would sit by himself staring into space for most of the time. Then something would set him off and he would shout out the most hideous, filthy things Mac had ever heard. Words that weren't fit for anyone to hear and it would fill the mind with all sorts of nauseating images. 503, Blake Ellison, was a vegetative patient who stayed in his armchair and said nothing to anyone and was never aware of anyone or anything. He had also been worked on and Benny had seen him transformed from a bright young man into a vegetable.

"Stop your worrying, Monty, he'll be fine," growled Benny again. "That is, if he don't go do that again."

"He won't," Mac said sharply.

"Can ya guarantee that, eh?" Benny grinned, most of his teeth gone. "You can't watch him all the time."

"I'll talk to him," Mac sighed.

Benny giggled jovially. "Can't stop him Mac Taylor. He's just like the rest of these poor buggers. I've seen them all come and go. All the same, all with their fighting attitudes. It don't last long, not once their fixed. Just look at Blake or Rawston over there."

At the mention of his name Rawston looked over at them and then grinned wildly in glee. "WIRE, BRIAR, LIMBER, LOCK!" he yelled out at the top of his voice.

"Nice one, Benny. He won't shut up for ages now," Moses sneered.

"Go do one, Mopey!" Benny growled angrily at Moses who slinked off to the other side of the room.

"The arguing, the arguing, everybody's arguing...I don't like it," Montague cried anxiously, pacing on the spot.

"Don't worry," squeaked Brody. "It'll be time for our food soon and then everyone will calm down."

Mac watched the patients interact with one another and couldn't help but feel relieved that he and Flack weren't in this alone. But then again as he looked around, he knew he couldn't let either of them become like these men.

"Urgh..." Flack groaned as he pushed himself up and sat back next to Mac. He wobbled for a moment and immediately Winston leant a huge bear paw of a stump down and steadied him. It was amazing how the man had learnt how to live without any hands.

"Thanks," Flack muttered, shaking slightly less now.

"You don't look good, Don," Mac said worriedly.

"So?" Flack snorted. "You ain't looking so pretty yourself there, buddy!"

"You need to stop doing this," Mac hissed. "You'll get yourself hurt."

"I can protect myself," Flack retorted.

"No you can't!" Mac almost shouted, staring angrily at his friend.

Flack turned to him in shock and stared for a moment uncomprehending of exactly what Mac meant. "What do you mean, Mac?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing," Mac swallowed. "It doesn't matter. I'll get us out of here, I will."

"Ahaha," Benny laughed. "Nobody gets out of here."

"Someone did," Flack retorted. "We found them in New York City."

"I don't believe you," Benny snorted. "Anyone who goes against Emerson is dealt with. He doesn't like troublemakers."

"Like 200..." Brody murmured.

"200, 200, oh 200," Montague said worriedly.

"Shut it, Monty. You didn't even meet him," Benny growled.

"Who's 200?" Mac asked.

"Simon Trons. He was an intellectual. I dunno where they got 'im from. But he was too intelligent for his own good. They done him in. He saw too clearly what the doctors were doing, spoke too plainly and they didn't like it. One day he was 'ere, the next...gone. Vaporised"

"He was just a legend, he was never here," Moses said, coming back over. "I would remember."

"They make you forget, mess with ya 'ead!" Benny snarled.

"Easy guys," Brody said timidly.

Just then Rawston shouted out a string of abhorrent swear words, interrupting the discussion.

"Argh!" Moses groaned and hurried away.

"The shouting, I hate the shouting," Montague whimpered and also disappeared from the group.

Benny watched them go with shrewd eyes. "You mark my words," he hissed. "Stop rebelling if you wanna survive this place. Best to keep outta trouble and life will go on as it always has done. That is...not well." Benny then grinned again and rolled himself away cackling.

"Fuck!" Flack muttered as he leant against Mac.

"We'll get out of here," Mac whispered, well aware Brody and Winston were still listening. "We have too."

"I know, Mac," Flack murmured. "I know."

* * *

A/N - Not a big fan of this chapter as too many OCs and I do dislike OCs, even most of my own. However it was necessary for the plotline.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N - So I think this chapter is like the beginning of the end, we're slowly getting there. As I said before there will be about 20ish chapters, so not many to go now. And I spoke to soon, I actually started to quite like some of these OCs in this chapter!

Big thanks to lovely Kates89 for tremendous support as normal and Smuffly, tlh45, Iguy and Daisy1966 who have reviewed every chapter. It is so appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Hey Sid, what you doing?" Hawkes asked as he came into Sid's lab down in the morgue.

"Oh nothing, just finishing up with some results," Sid replied, not looking up from the microscope which he was bent over.

"I thought we'd closed all our cases for the day though," Hawkes frowned as he sat himself down on a wheelie stool and rolled over to Sid.

"Oh...well...I was just checking on something..." Sid mumbled, trailing off at the end of his sentence.

Hawkes' eyes narrowed in suspicion at the older doctor. Something was afoot.

"You're working on that tranquiliser, aren't you?" Hawkes asked cautiously, watching Sid for any reaction.

"Of course not, we were told to get on with the more recent cases and I wouldn't want to go against orders," Sid muttered, not looking at Hawkes.

"But if we closed all our cases like we just did today and a certain M.E was supposed to clock off two hours ago then..." Hawkes prompted.

Sid sighed wearily and then looked up at the younger doctor's knowing smile.

"Okay, so you caught me, I'm working on this tranquiliser. I can't get it out of my head though, Sheldon. There is something so familiar about it to me, but I can't seem to put my finger on it," Sid said irritably.

"Familiar, how so?" Hawkes frowned.

"I don't know," Sid muttered, angry at himself. "That's just it."

"We'll get there in the end, Sid," Hawkes said encouragingly. "We always do."

Sid caught Hawkes' eye and they both knew how empty those words were. Neither of them really believed that they stood a chance anymore.

"Of course we will," Sid smiled back in reassurance.

"I just wish I could work out that plant trace. I get it out and reanalyse the results time and time again," Hawkes frowned. "But there's never anything new. I feel if I could just...just...urgh..." Hawkes trailed off in annoyance at himself.

Sid smiled at his young friend and then placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"You're right, Sheldon. We will get there in the end." And this time he said it with more vigour, desperately trying to believe his own words.

"Thanks, Sid," Hawkes smiled.

"That's alright," Sid replied as he turned back to the tranquiliser in the petri dish and staring down through the microscope at it.

"I guess we were being a little on the optimistic side to think we could solve this case in a couple of weeks," Hawkes sighed, wheeling himself back and forth on the stool. "It hasn't even been a month yet."

"Exactly. Most crimes take years to solve, Sheldon, you know that," Sid replied. "Just look at how long it took to catch Gacy or Bundy...or Dahmer. Dahmer killed his first victim in seventy-eight and wasn't caught until thirteen years later. Or Rader...killed his first in seventy-four and wasn't arrested until 2005, and really through his own hubris rather than police work."

"I know, I know," Hawkes murmured, feeling slightly dejected.

"And the Grim Sleeper who killed in eighty-five and wasn't caught until last year. And that's not to mention the ones we haven't even caught yet. The Boston Strangler and all the discrepancies in that case..." Sid mused

"Sid..." Hawkes muttered.

"Clearly Albert DeSalvo didn't commit those crimes, despite his confession..." Sid said, frowning slightly.

"Sid..." Hawkes said louder.

"Either that or he certainly had an accomplice..." Sid continued, unaware of the man trying to catch his attention.

"Sid!" Hawkes said loudly.

Sid blinked and then focused on his friend. "Oh sorry, Sheldon."

"You were kinda going to your creepy place," Hawkes smirked.

"I was getting a bit carried away, wasn't I?" Sid smiled back. "I just find these cases fascinating."

"Though I'd rather not speak of unsolved ones," Hawkes added.

"Ah yes, of course," Sid nodded understandingly. He sighed again and then went back to looking through the microscope.

"You know, I never told you this but you kinda remind me of my medical school professor," Hawkes murmured.

"Hmm, how so?" Sid asked.

"Well he was kinda...different too," Hawkes said, choosing his words carefully. "I guess he had his creepy place too."

"Don't we all?" Sid laughed, sending Hawkes a brief grin before returning to the tranquiliser.

"I'd like to think I don't," Hawkes mused. "Though Professor Place certainly did."

"Place? That was the name of your college professor?" Sid snorted in laughter.

"Yeah," Hawkes grinned. "I guess it was a bit of a weird name."

"Mine was called..." Sid said and then stopped suddenly. His face dropped into one that Hawkes couldn't quite make out and then Sid stared back into the microscope.

"Sid?" Hawkes frowned.

"My God..." Sid whispered in horror, still looking at the tranquiliser. "Oh Dear God..."

"Sid?" Hawkes said worriedly, standing up and moving nearer. "What's going on?"

"Something unbelievable and terrible," Sid whispered as he stood. "I need to find Jo immediately. Sheldon, please put this away for me would you?"

"Sure..." Hawkes murmured, staring after Sid as he hurried away.

* * *

Flack and Mac once more paced round the ward, checking out all the windows and doors to find an escape route. They did it every day, in case they had missed something, some tiny glimmer of hope that may enable their escape from the asylum. A few yards behind them Brody followed, still awe stricken by Flack and his impressive insolence towards the doctors. And even further behind was Winston, still ever vigil of Flack and his safety.

"There is just no way, Mac," Flack sighed as they finished their tour and paused.

"There has to be," hissed Mac. "We need to get out of here, Don. Just look what we'll become if we stay here any longer!"

Mac nodded his head towards Droober, Rawston and Blake.

"I know, I do get it," Flack muttered irritably. "Like I wanna stay in this place any more than you do. But we gotta be sharp here, Mac."

"We're being sharp," Mac replied curtly. "The window in the shower room is loosest. It's only small, that's probably why they forget about it but I reckon we could fit through there."

"Yeah, if we can get past the metal barring it," Flack murmured.

"We need to get the key for it. All the doctors and nurses have one," Mac replied.

"I dunno," Flack muttered, turning around. "Argh!" he cried in shock as he was faced by Brody who was standing immediately behind him. "Get out of my way, son, you're using my oxygen," Flack snapped before stalking to a couch and sitting down.

"It's the best chance we have," Mac whispered as he followed Flack over and sat next to him.

"But what if we get caught?" Flack asked and Mac could hear the worry in his voice.

"We won't. We know there is a road nearby. If the John Doe found it then so can we. We just need to run in the opposite direction from the way I went my first time," Mac replied.

"Okay, and when does this plan go down then?" Flack asked.

"In the next couple of days, before they give me a new virus," Mac thought out logically.

"So we need to swipe this key before then," Flack nodded.

"I can get it."

The two men looked up to see Brody standing nearby, nervously fidgeting.

"What?" Flack said bluntly.

"I can get it," Brody repeated. He looked around carefully and then came closer. "There's this nurse...she likes me...thinks of me as a son. If you really want out of here, I can steal a key from her."

"I dunno," Flack said cautiously, looking at Mac.

"This may be our only chance, Don," Mac stated.

"What about you, kid. You wanna come with us then?" Flack asked.

"Outside?" Brody squeaked, looking quite terrified.

"Well yeah. You don't wanna be locked up in here forever do ya?" Flack snorted.

"APPLE SEED AND APPLE THORN!" Rawston suddenly screamed and then carried on repeating certain rude words over and over again.

"No, no I don't," Brody said quietly as he stared at Rawston.

"That settles it then," Mac nodded. "Brody, you get the keys and then we'll all get out of here."

"What about the others?" Brody asked worriedly.

"Brody, we're detectives. We'll come back for them with a whole army of cops," Flack snorted.

"And remember, we need those keys," Mac stated carefully, unsure if they could really rely on the small kid to help them. He guessed they had no choice.

"Still planning on escape then boys?" cackled Benny as he rolled himself over, followed by Montague.

"What's it to you?" Flack snapped.

"It'll never work. Whatever ya got planned...it'll never work," Benny grinned. "The doctors are too powerful, they'll catch ya! Emerson will see ta that!"

"His is the hand that makes. His is the hand that hurts. His is the hand that heals," Montague murmured quietly.

"Shut it, Monty," Benny growled.

"He who breaks the law shall be punished," Montague continued.

"I said shut it!" Benny yelled.

Montague fell silent and then sat cross legged on the floor.

"You interested?" Mac asked, eyeing the grizzled old man in interest.

"Without ma legs? Get outta here. I'm stuck here till I dies. And this one," Benny pointed a thumb over his shoulder at Montague. "Nutty as a fruitcake."

"Fine, so it's just us three then," Mac nodded.

"It'll never work," Benny cackled.

"Well at least I'm trying, aren't I?" Mac said, losing his temper slightly. "At least I'm doing that."

"Alright, calm ya wild winds," Benny snorted.

"What's going on here?" Moses asked, sliding up to the group.

"We're planning..." Brody began.

"Nothing," Mac said loudly. He still didn't trust the slimy little man.

Moses' eyes narrowed in suspicion but he didn't say anything.

"Just chatting about our lovely hosts," Flack snarked.

"All must toil for freedom's sake," Moses grinned. "If we do as we are told and behave, the doctors will let us out one day. They are kind and forgiving of our sins."

Flack rolled his eyes and looked away in annoyance.

"You don't really believe they'll ever let you go?" Mac asked.

"Sooner or later the day will come when tyrant man shall be overthrown. For this is the golden future time," Moses said mystically. "We are being cured, 567, and when we are free we will rule the world, just like the doctors here do, superior to all the rest of mankind."

"Fucking fruit loop," Flack murmured under his breath.

Benny laughed and Mac smirked.

"You will see," Moses said angrily and then stalked away.

Just then the doors to the ward opened and in stalked Emerson, flanked by doctors Fremont and Chastaine. Thomas and Logan also entered behind them.

"503," Emerson sneered pointing at Blake. "And 118," he said, pointing at Brody.

"M...m..m..me?" stammered Brody as he took a step away from the advancing Logan while Thomas went to get Blake.

"We can't let them take him," Mac said quickly to Flack. "We need him to get the keys."

"But I haven't done anything," Brody said, retreating further away, plain terror in his voice.

"Leave him alone!" yelled Flack, springing up and stepping in the way of Logan.

"Move aside, 571," Emerson said sharply.

The whole ward watched in trepidation at the scene unfolding. Mac stood s few steps away from Flack while the other patients had moved themselves away from the doctors.

"You're not taking him," Flack growled, "he's just a kid!"

"Logan, ignore 571 and bring 118 to me!" Emerson ordered.

Logan nodded and then proceeded to get past Flack towards the cowering boy behind him.

"No!" Flack yelled and then pounced on the huge man, smacking a fist across his cheek.

"VINTERY, MINTERY, CUTERY, CORN!" screamed Rawston excitedly as he clapped his hands together and then started swearing at the top of his voice.

"AAARRRGGHH!" shrieked Droober and then sprinted his way over to where Thomas was pushing Blake towards the door and started attacking him, kicking his back violently and unrepentantly.

"Order in here!" screamed Emerson, rage seeping from his every pore.

"Flack, no!" shouted Mac worriedly as Logan shoved the detective to the floor.

"We need him," Flack replied, spiting blood from his mouth.

Mac knew Flack was right. Their escape plan wouldn't work without Brody, they needed to protect him at all costs. Logan chuckled as he stood over Flack, ready to pound him with his fist. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge shape launched itself at Logan and pushed him aside. Winston had come forward and was now fighting Logan away from Flack.

"Oh the fighting, the fighting...I hate it...I hate it..." Montague sung as he bounced on his feet in a corner.

Mac noticed Moses standing to one side, grinning in pleasure at the scene and Benny had wheeled himself towards Brody and was trying to usher him away to some sort of safety. Where that was, Mac wasn't really sure.

"Stop it!" Emerson screamed angrily.

Chastaine advanced on Droober and injected something into his neck. Almost at once the man's limbs fell heavily to his sides and then he slid to the floor, lying still. Chastaine then wheeled Blake out of the ward while Thomas picked himself up and went to Logan's aid. Between the two of them they managed to subdue Winston and then Fremont hurried forward and gave him an injection of what seemed to be the same thing as they'd given Droober.

"Anyone else?" Fremont asked, holding up the needle as he stared round at the other patients.

"What did you do to him?" Flack growled, picking himself up from the floor.

"Just a little sedative to knock him out for a while," Fremont grinned.

"Fremont, stop your useless bantering. I want 118!" Emerson ordered. He hadn't moved from his place by the door.

"NO!" Flack shouted and once more stood protectively in front of Brody.

Emerson watched in interest and then started to come forward, pushing Fremont out of the way.

"Well, well, well..." he grinned. "How sweet."

"Fuck you!" Flack swore at him.

Emerson's grin disappeared immediately. "Thomas, Logan...if 571 is so against me having 118 then perhaps he is volunteering himself for this little venture. Take him."

"No!" Mac shouted, quickly running over to Flack but the taller man pushed him aside.

"We need him, Mac," Flack hissed. "We won't get out of here without him."

"It's not worth it," Mac said worriedly as the two huge men grabbed Flack.

"Yes it is..." Flack called as he was dragged away.

"Where are you taking him?!" Mac raged as he came up to Emerson. He noticed Fremont was still hovering nearby with the needle in his hand.

"Oh somewhere nice and warm and cosy," Emerson laughed.

"I thought we had a deal!" Mac shouted.

"We do," Emerson smiled politely. "I promised I wouldn't kill him and I'll keep that promise. Now good day to you all."

Emerson turned and slowly went from the ward, followed by Fremont. Mac stared in horror, heart hammering in his chest and then he turned. Droober and Winston were still out cold on the floor. Rawston had fallen silent, head hung low over his body. Brody was crying in a corner being comforted by Benny while Montague was still bouncing nervously and sobbing into his shirt. Mac fixed his gaze on Moses and watched while the slimy man stared back at him and then grinned. And Mac wanted to knock that smirk right from his face.

* * *

Jo had gathered the team in the conference room, or what remained of them anyway. Danny and Lindsay sat next to one another, hands linked under the table. Adam sat beside Jo, swapping a small smile with her. And Hawkes and Sid sat next to one another, the younger doctor giving the older a nod of reassurance.

"What's going on guys?" Danny growled roughly at them. He'd been short tempered and cross at most of them ever since he had returned to work. They all knew he didn't mean it, and that he had taken Flack's disappearance hard.

"Sid," Jo nodded gravely.

"I was working on the tranquiliser from the dart we found at the scene of Mac's kidnapping. I thought there was something vaguely familiar about the formula but just couldn't figure out what. Fortunately Hawkes pointed me in the right direction," Sid explained.

"I did?" Hawkes muttered, still clueless as to what had caused Sid to run off.

"Yes," Sid nodded. "I realised I had seen work like this before in my life, just once. A man I used to know had been developing a formula, a paralytic drug that I helped work on with him."

"You created this drug?" Lindsay gasped.

"In part," Sid muttered ashamedly.

"So who was this man?" Danny asked.

"My medical school professor. The man who taught me everything I know. Doctor Oscar Emerson," Sid stated, and then sat down, feeling a huge weight on his shoulder.

"Emerson?" Danny murmured, frowning.

"I remember you telling me about him before," Hawkes nodded. "You said he was the greatest Doctor you'd ever met."

"He was," Sid replied. "Still is. Though I haven't spoken to him in many, many years."

"You think he is somehow connected to this case?" Jo asked warily.

"I worked with him on that tranquiliser drug, Jo. And he was the most magnificent surgeon I ever knew. I don't want to believe it, but he certainly has the talent to pull off something like we've seen done to Susanna Ampleforth and our John Doe."

"Have you heard of him, Hawkes?" Jo asked.

"I'm afraid not," Hawkes said, looking worriedly at his friend beside him.

"He was brilliant," Sid whispered, eyes unfocused as if lost in a memory. "So inspiring. He was the professor we all wanted to be. He knew so much about all kinds of medical procedures. He was a neurosurgeon. When I left Harvard I lost touch with him. I don't know what happened to him. I thought he'd be teaching there until he died."

Jo looked anxiously at Sid and then around the room. Every member of the team was staring at him.

"So what happens now?" squeaked Adam.

"We need to know everything we can about this Emerson character," Jo stated. "Sid I want you to go up to Boston, back to your medical school and find out anything you can from the faculty about Emerson. If he's still there."

"Fine," Sid choked, eyes still glazed.

"Hawkes, go with him," Jo nodded.

"Sure will," Hawkes said, giving Jo a reassuring smile. He knew they were both worried about Sid and that he had to keep an eye on him.

"The rest of us will dig into what we can back here; see if he has a record, what his background is. Adam, you get going on that plant trace."

"Sure thing," Adam nodded.

"It'll take about four hours to get to Harvard medical school," Hawkes stated as he stood up.

"Best get going then," Jo said anxiously.

Hawkes nodded and then pulled Sid up from his chair and together they left.

"This case just got even more personal for us," Jo said to the three others left in the room. "I want you all to take extra care."

"Don't worry," Danny growled, squeezing Lindsay's hand. "We will."

Jo nodded and then turned to Adam. Once again, he gave her a small smile and she felt some of the tension leave her. They had finally had the breakthrough they so desperately needed.

* * *

Mac sat in an armchair staring at the set of double doors through which Flack and Blake had disappeared through hours ago. Since then Thomas and Logan had returned and taken the unconscious Winston and Droober back to their rooms. Montague had hidden in his room, scared to come out and Brody had tried to apologise to Mac but got scared and run away to his room too. That left Mac with Rawston who was staring out of a barred window and Benny who was sat next to him. Moses crept around the room every so often but Mac had made it clear he did not want to talk to the man. He somehow knew that slimy weasel wasn't to be trusted. Mac wiped his hands over his face and then hung his head. He felt tired, so tired with worry about everything. He could barely remember Jo's face now. Her shining eyes, her beautiful smile, her infectious laughter. His identity was fading and he was scared of becoming like the others here. Even Logan and Thomas it seemed had been subjects of Emerson's experiments. The men had identical faces, as did the man Kyle whom had appeared a few times with them. They were triplets and yet from the puckering behind their ears Mac knew that those faces weren't their original ones. No. They had been made to look the same, as though Emerson was creating an army of clones for himself. Their unwavering loyalty to Emerson scared Mac, he wondered if they had been forced into it, or if they had been allies from the very start. Either way, Mac knew he didn't want to be in the asylum long enough to find out. A loud buzzing brought Mac's head up and he stood as the doors were opened and Flack was wheeled back into the ward on a trolley.

"Flack!" Mac cried as he rushed forward.

"Move!" growled Thomas as he pushed Mac away and wheeled Flack down towards his room with Logan.

Mac stared in vehemence at the huge man and then turned to see Emerson smiling at him.

"What did you do?" Mac spat.

"Nothing that can't be cured," Emerson grinned.

"Don is everything that is good in this world. Why are you hurting him?" Mac growled, hands clenching into fists at his sides.

"What is goodness, 567? Tell me that. Anyone is capable of immoral behaviour. I'm sure 571 has done some questionable things in his life," Emerson chuckled.

Mac pursed his lips together as he thought of Simon Cade. Yes, Flack had certainly done some questionable things, but that didn't make him a bad man.

"I see am right," Emerson smiled proudly. "571 is just as immoral as the next man. I can cure him of that."

"You will leave him alone," Mac shouted. "And you can forget our deal. There's no way I'll help you with your experiments any longer!"

"Really?" Emerson asked in interest. "Because I can keep him like this for the rest of his life, 567. Hurting him, letting him slowly heal... but never fully to the point of being able to survive without care. I can let him suffer as he lies in his own urine and blood, unable to move."

Mac stared open mouthed in horror at the so called doctor before him. "You wouldn't?" he choked.

"I would," Emerson replied as Logan and Thomas returned to him with the empty trolley. "It is time you learn the truth, 567 that while all humans are equal, some are simply more equal than others."

With that Emerson closed the doors leaving Mac to his thoughts. Mac turned and then half ran towards Flack's room, concerned at what might have happened to his young friend.

"Don?" Mac gasped as he rushed into the room and knelt beside the detective's bed, checking him over.

His face was flushed pink and there was a trail of spittle running from the corner of his mouth and down his chin. Other than that he seemed fine.

"Don, are you okay?" Mac asked breathlessly. "What did they do to you?"

"Mac-y Moo!" Flack giggled as he turned his eyes to Mac and grinned.

Mac frowned immediately and held a hand to Flack's forehead. He was burning up.

"Don, what did they do?" Mac said again severely.

"I feel funny!" Flack giggled as snuggled under his thin sheet.

"Don?" Mac said worriedly and then turned when he heard a noise in the doorway. Brody was standing there.

"That should have been me," he whispered, eyes wildly staring at Flack. "He took my place."

"Don's always been brave like that," Mac murmured, looking down at Flack who had closed his eyes. "And stupid."

"I'll have the key for you before tonight," Brody stated. "I see the nurse later on."

Mac looked up and stared at the sincere face of the young man. "Thank you," he murmured.

He closed his eyes and smiled. Finally, there was a glimmer of hope on the horizon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Danny growled in the back of his throat and he stamped his fingers heavily on the keyboard in front of him. He was getting sick and tired of finding nothing. He had gone over to the precinct to search through the files on Flack's computer about the Thorn Everidge Institution and if there was any mention of a Doctor Emerson working there. So far he had zippo. It was like there was some unseen force working against him and his team. He growled one last time, flipped off the monitor and then collapsed back in the chair, rubbing his eyes. He still wasn't completely over the crash that had happened almost a month ago and yet that didn't deter him. Flack was his best friend, the sole person who had stuck by him through thick and thin, no matter what he did. Danny paused his rubbing and simply held his hands over his face. He was tired. So God damn tired. He wasn't sleeping well, his dreams plagued with running and chasing. He would be moving through a thick blanket of black, searching...looking...he had to find something...he had to find Flack. But whenever he thought he caught a glimpse of him, it always turned out to be nothing. Just empty space. Just black. And then the ground would start to bleed, red forming under his feet and he'd wake up screaming Flack's name and shaking uncontrollably. He knew Lindsay was worried about him and he had offered to sleep in the spare room but she wasn't having any of it.

"Hey Messer," said a friendly voice.

Danny slowly pulled his hands away and stared up into the friendly face of Detective Benito Ramirez.

"Benny," Danny nodded.

"What you doing down here?" Benny asked as he perched on the end of Flack's desk.

"Just searching through some of Flack's files. Trying to match a name to a place," Danny sighed.

"Is this Flack's case?" Benny asked quietly.

"Yeah. We think we got a lead," Danny replied.

"That's great!" Benny grinned. "Grace never mentioned it."

"Oh," Danny muttered. "She might not know, we're not really supposed to be working on it so are kinda keeping our cards close to our chest."

"I see, the old hush hush!" Benny chuckled.

"Yeah," Danny smirked. "It's just doing my head in. We have the patients, we have the doctor and we have an institution. I just can't seem to connect all three up."

"The Thorn Everidge Institution?" Benny asked. "Grace mentioned that place."

"The one and same," Danny sighed. "They've guarded themselves well there. Flack and I even went up there and poked about but found nothing."

"Poked about?" Benny grinned, an eyebrow arched in amusement.

Danny grinned at him and a knowing look passed between the two detectives. "I just need a look at their files."

"Then what are you waiting for, let's go," Benny said, standing up.

"I can't just break in," Danny replied. "Unless I have a warrant any evidence I find is illegally obtained. It won't count."

"So we just have a poke around. See if you're looking in the right place. Best to know now, right?" Benny urged.

Danny tilted his head in thought and then grinned. "I can see why Flack likes you so much," he muttered as he stood up and grabbed his coat.

The two men made their way over towards the exit when Grace came through the door.

"Benny," she smiled. "Danny. Where might you two be off to?"

"Just some investigating to be done, my dear," Benny smiled.

"Benny!" Grace scolded.

"Fine. Me and Messer are going up to the Thorn Everidge Institution to have a poke about," Benny sighed.

"Pussy!" Danny muttered in his ear.

"You do know we can't get a warrant for that place and that what you would be doing now is illegal?" Grace scolded.

"So sue us," Benny shrugged, grinning cheekily as he moved past her.

She frowned even harder at him and then sighed irritably. "Fine. But I best be the one to come with you now and make sure you stay out of trouble."

Benny grinned at Danny and then the three cops made their way to the car.

* * *

Sid and Hawkes walked along the hallways of Harvard medical school in search of Professor Partridge's office. Sid had rung ahead and booked an appointment with the Dean to discuss the case. Hawkes watched Sid worriedly as they walked. The older man hadn't spoken much since discovering his old tutor might somehow be involved with the case. Hawkes knew Sid had been close to Emerson, that he had highly admired the man for the risks he'd taken in the advancement of medicine and that he was almost a type of father figure to him. Sid had mentioned him before a few times; Hawkes had never really taken much notice, normally trying to hurry Sid along in the findings of an autopsy. Now for once he wished he had shut up and listened.

"Here," Sid croaked and knocked on the wooden door stating that it was the Dean's office.

"Come in," called a pleasant voice.

Sid opened the door and then smiled at Professor Partridge.

"Geoffrey," he exclaimed, walking over and embracing the old man.

"Sidney, so lovely to see you," Partridge replied and then his gaze turned to Hawkes. "And you must be young Doctor Hawkes?"

"Nice to meet you, Sir," Hawkes smiled politely as he shook the snowy-haired man's hand.

"Please, call me Geoffrey," Partridge told Hawkes.

"It's so strange to walk these halls again," Sid sighed as he sat down at the desk opposite Partridge. Hawkes took the seat beside him.

"I can well imagine. Though it feels like home to me now," Partridge said jollily. "I've been here so long."

Partridge was an elderly English man in his seventies with a huge shock of white hair. Back in Sid's day he had been part of the teaching staff, working alongside Emerson and the other members of the faculty. After Sid had graduated, Partridge had climbed the ranks to become the Dean of the medical school and a fondly remembered Professor to all his students. He had twinkling blue eyes and a cheeky grin that told of several exploits and a life of fulfilment and enjoyment.

"Let me order some tea," Partridge added as he called through to a lady called Norma and asked for some tea. "Now, what is it you wanted to speak with me about?"

Hawkes noticed Sid's face drop slightly and once more felt worried for his friend.

"We're here to talk about Professor Emerson I believe he used to teach here," Hawkes said politely.

A dark look crossed Partridge's face but immediately disappeared and was replaced with a smile. If Hawkes hadn't been looking he would have missed it entirely.

"Old Oscar Emerson, eh?" Partridge mused. "Well of course I remember him, how could you forget someone as gifted as that..."

"He was certainly very skilled," Sid agreed as he thought back to his youth.

"You were always one of his favourites, Sidney. Weren't you in that special club of his he had for his favourite students?" Partridge asked.

Hawkes shot a look at Sid, mouth slightly agape in shock.

"Yes, yes I was," Sid murmured, scratching the back of his neck.

"What can you tell us about him?" Hawkes asked, looking worriedly between the two men.

"Oscar?" Partridge mused. "Well he was...eccentric for better want of a word, but exceedingly talented. I remember the first day I met him; there was something in his eyes that scared me, a coldness... an impassiveness as it were. He could never connect with the rest of the faculty. Apart from his favourites in his club, I don't believe he ever really connected to anyone."

"He isolated himself?" Hawkes asked.

"Not intentionally," Partridge mused. "But the other staff were...wary of him. I don't think he knew how to love another human being. He never spoke of his family or a girl. I thought perhaps he was one of those funnies, if you catch my drift, not very popular back in the day but I was wrong. He was never close to anyone."

"So did he ever speak about where he trained?" Hawkes asked. He once again glanced at Sid who was sat numbly in the chair next to him, staring at his old professor. He looked tired and strained.

"When I met him he was a trained neurosurgeon. He'd always been fascinated by the human brain and how it worked. I know he'd worked in a sanatorium in the fifties to pay his way through medical school. He once told me I wouldn't believe the things he had seen happen there," Partridge mumbled, frowning at his own words.

"He worked in a sanatorium?" Sid asked, looking like he had seen a ghost.

Just then there was a knock on the door and at Partridge's call a smart lady entered carrying a silver tray with tea things upon it. There was also a wide selection of biscuits and square mini-portions of cake.

"Mmm, help yourself," Partridge chuckled as he took a square of cake and popped it into his mouth. "Ahh, Battenberg, my favourite."

Hawkes smiled and glanced down at the cake and biscuits. Flack would have been in his element... Flack.

"So how long did he work here for?" Hawkes urged, his friend's welfare at the forefront of his mind.

"Oh... I suppose until the 1980s. His father suddenly died and he inherited a vast fortune. I suppose he no longer needed the money and left Harvard. It was all under rather a dark cloud though, rather hush hush," Partridge explained as he poured them all some tea.

"A dark cloud?" Sid said severely. "Why?"

"Well, my dear fellow, it was that club of his. The students started getting a little...obsessive. They started skipping classes to go to his meetings. The board didn't like it, they were getting scared of the power he held over the students. Surely you remember it was a little like that back in your day?" Partridge asked.

"I do," Sid replied.

"Oscar knew the most fascinating things about the brain," Partridge continued. "He was a naturally gifted fellow, a doctor before his time and experimental. Many were in awe of him but many disliked his methods. You remember, Sidney, all the students wanted to be him and they still did after you left. He was a brilliant man, inspirational and knew things about the human body that none of us could fathom."

Suddenly Partridge's phone began to ring and he answered it nodding along with his words of confirmation and then sighed.

"Gentlemen," he said as he placed the receiver back down. "I am afraid I am needed elsewhere. Please, help yourself to more tea and cake. I shall return momentarily."

Partridge stood and shuffled over to the door and then left his office. Hawkes took the opportunity to stare round at his collection of medical journals. Some were definitely first editions and Hawkes felt somewhat jealous. There were strange statues of bones and even a skull in a glass jar which looked very real to Hawkes.

"What was this club, Sid?" Hawkes asked as he turned back to his friend who sat staring at the teacup in his hands.

"Club," Sid murmured and then looked up at Hawkes. "I didn't know..."

"Didn't know what?" Hawkes asked in confusion.

"We were all in his club. Me, Hadley, Fremont, Drenebaum, Chastaine, Gadfiel..."

"Yes," Hawkes urged.

"We helped him with experiments...like the tranquiliser...and others..." Sid murmured, his voice cracking.

"Others?" Hawkes frowned.

"We experimented with body parts. We assumed...I assumed that bodies had been donated to the school by the families of the deceased for medical purposes and the advancement of our science," Sid choked.

"He had body parts and you didn't know where he got them?" Hawkes stated, slightly horrified.

Sid nodded his head ashamedly.

"What happened, Sid?" Hawkes murmured.

"I dropped out," Sid choked. "I couldn't take it. My mind wanted me to continue, knew what an excellent doctor I could be if I let Emerson influence me and teach me. But my heart was telling me something was wrong. That it was amoral to be working in the way he did. After I left his club he no longer had any time for me, though I always looked up to him and respected him."

"You did the right thing, Sid," Hawkes said as he gently placed a hand on his friend's arm.

"I did, didn't I?" Sid nodded, a tear in his eye. "Doesn't stop me from feeling any less guilty though."

* * *

Jo and Lindsay were sat in the office they shared, discussing what they had dug up on Emerson.

"It's like he just appeared out of nowhere," Lindsay sighed. "Him and his mother."

"So the first record we have of them was when Emerson was thirteen years old and his mother married oil tycoon William 'Bill' Emerson in 1948," Jo said, trying to order her thoughts logically.

"What was his original name?" Lindsay asked.

Jo shuffled through her papers, trying to find the right one.

"Ah, here it is. His name was Oscar Stacker, born to mother Margaret, no mention of a birth father," Jo replied.

"So Bill Emerson wasn't his real father?" Lindsay nodded.

"No," Jo sighed. "And there is no record of where he was born, which city or even which state!"

"Why is that, all births, deaths and marriages are recorded," Lindsay said irritably.

"Well it was just after the war, things were a bit all over the place," Jo shrugged.

"Hmmm..." Lindsay hummed, deep in thought. "Maybe he's not an American then. Maybe he was a refugee."

"That would make sense," Jo agreed. "And could be the reason we can't find details of his birth."

"So he and his mother arrive in America and she marries Emerson in 1948 to provide security for them both," Lindsay said logically.

"Then he grows up and becomes a doctor, working at Jacksonville State Hospital for the Insane during the fifties," Jo added.

"Where he no doubt had access to all kinds of patients to do with what he liked," Lindsay said bitterly. "And was probably witness to many ways of degrading and torturing men."

"The sixties was a controversial decade for psychology and psychiatry," Jo explained. "It began the movement towards deinstitutionalization an act. But the fifties, when Emerson worked in the hospital, well, treatment of mental patients was almost overlooked back then."

"Hey guys!" Adam yelled as he burst into their office, interrupting their discussion.

"What?" Jo asked.

"The plant trace...I got it...I cracked the trace...the plant...it's solved..." Adam coughed.

"Slow down, Adam," Lindsay smiled.

Adam gulped in some air while nodding and then began again. "The plant trace Hawkes was working on, I think it just needed a fresh set of eyes, a new perspective. Hawkes had deduced it was from the genus Erigeron, one of about 390 species of which 173 are indigenous to North America. I found the specific species!" Adam grinned.

"Well go on," Jo urged, rolling her eyes at Lindsay.

"Okay guys, well the plant trace is Erigeron Hyssopifolius or Daisy Fleabane as it is more commonly known. It is extremely rare and the only part of the state of New York it is known to grow is the county of Hamilton," Adam said hurriedly.

"That's north of here," Lindsay said excitedly. "The direction Mac and Flack were being taken."

"Adam," Jo said. "Cross reference Quentin Sosa's route with Hamilton County. If we do that we might be able to deduce a two to three mile area radius in which our John Doe was picked up!"

"Already done," Adam grinned as he handed Jo the pad he was holding. "And look what I found!"

The three of them huddled round the screen and stared at the satellite view of the area.

"What is that place?" Lindsay murmured. "It's huge!"

"It was supposed to be a luxury hotel," Adam explained. "But after funding ran out it fell into disrepair and was forgotten about."

"Let me guess," Jo said bitterly. "Until it was bought up by the son of one of the richest men in America who had inherited his father's fortune made on oil."

"Correctimundo!" Adam grinned.

"So we have a location," Lindsay murmured, slightly in shock that what they had been waiting for, for almost a month, had finally happened.

"I'll call Danny and get him back from the precinct," Jo said and hurriedly picked up the phone and dialled the absent Messer.

"I can't believe it," Lindsay said, smiling at Adam. "You did it!"

"We all did it," Adam replied, shrugging. "It was nothing."

"Damn it!" Jo growled as she hung up her phone.

"What?" Lindsay asked.

"That husband of yours, that's what. He's gone up to the Thorn Everidge Institution with Benny and Grace. He said he'd carry on to the coordinates of this old hotel up in Hamilton County," Jo muttered.

"Then we better get a move on and catch them up," Lindsay said as she hurried from the room. "We can call Hawkes and Sid on the way and tell them to meet us there."

"Good idea, we may well need a doctor's help on this one," Jo replied as all three of them hurried away.

* * *

Mac waited on his bed patiently for the sound of the ward doors to close. It was evening now and Brody had just returned from seeing the nurse, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. He'd more than likely be bit woozy and out of it but as long as he had got the keys that was all that mattered. Mac jumped when he heard the sound of the doors buzzing closed and then all was silent. They had about half an hour before the nurses came back round to lock them in for the night. During that time they'd be busy with the other wards shutting them down and hopefully wouldn't be watching their one. Mac silently crept from his room and inched down the corridor towards Flack's room. All the other patients were in their rooms now. Most were exhausted from what had happened that day with the fight and the others were upset by Blake's disappearance. They all knew what that meant.

"Don?" Mac murmured as he came into the room and sat down at the edge of Flack's bed, gently waking the sleeping man.

"Mac?" Flack murmured and then coughed. His eyes blinked open and they were unfocused. Mac felt more than worried for his young friend.

"It's okay, Don. You missed dinner, they left you some water," Mac murmured as he helped Flack to sit up. Then he took the polystyrene cup and held it to Flack's lips as the young man drank deeply from it.

"I don't feel so good..." Flack murmured and closed his eyes again as Mac put down the cup and laid Flack back down.

He couldn't help but notice the way Flack's skin had turned a nasty bruised colour and that dark patches were forming on it, God knows what from. The spittle that still ran down his chin had turned red from where he must have been coughing in his sleep. He didn't look good and Mac knew he had to get Flack out of there immediately.

"What did Emerson do to you, Don?" he asked carefully.

"I don't know. Think he injected something into my arm. I kinda lost consciousness after that," Flack muttered and then coughed again. Blood bubbled up from his mouth and dribbled down his chin.

Mac swallowed and then wiped the blood away using the corner of the sheet. He stared worriedly down at Flack's arm. There was indeed a huge puncture mark where a needle could have been inserted.

"You'll be okay," Mac murmured. "Brody's returned from the nurse. It's time to go now," Mac stated as he put an arm under Flack's back and attempted to sit him up. He was shocked by how easy it was and how light Flack felt.

"Time..." Flack muttered as he let himself be dragged up, not really having the energy to help.

"That's right. We're leaving now," Mac nodded as he hauled Flack to his feet and then began to move to the shower room.

"I can't feel my legs very well, Mac," Flack murmured as they went.

"That's okay," Mac said, trying to keep his voice steady. "I can walk for the both of us."

Flack didn't reply as his head lolled to one side and Mac took his entire weight. Once again he was hit by how much weight Flack must have lost in order for him to feel so light.

"Did they bring Blake back?" Flack coughed again, showering his and Mac's dirty white scrubs with flecks of red.

"No...no they didn't," Mac murmured sadly.

"That bas...bastard!" Flack tried to say angrily.

"We'll get him, Don. Just you wait. We'll be out of here in a few minutes and then come back with the cavalry. Emerson will not escape justice for much longer," Mac stated vehemently.

"But Blake..." Flack choked.

"There's nothing we can do for him now," Mac said, sorrow noticeable in his voice.

"Nothing..." Flack murmured as they reached the end of the corridor.

"Nearly there, my friend," Mac said encouragingly as they entered the shower room.

So far, so good. The alarm hadn't sounded yet and there was no camera in the shower room due to steam and condensation.

"Mac?" squeaked a quiet voice from the shadows and then Brody appeared, a ring of keys in his hands.

"Excellent," Mac nodded as he gently lowered Flack to the floor and then took the keys.

"What happened to him?" Brody asked quietly as he went over to Flack and knelt beside him.

"I don't know," Mac muttered as he started looking for the right key. His CSI eyes knew exactly what type he should be looking for to match the window grate.

Brody bent down next to Flack and gently took his head in his hands. Flack didn't open his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Brody whispered, a tear sliding down his face. "It should have been me."

"Not you," Flack snorted though his eyes remained closed. "Jus' a kid..."

"Got it," Mac stated as he swung open the grating and then opened the window.

The smell of fresh air blew in around the shower room at once making the three of them more hopeful. It was like the smell of freedom.

"You go first, Brody," Mac directed. "Climb through and then I'll pass Don to you and come through behind."

"Sure," Brody nodded as he went over and began to climb through. It was easy for him as he was extremely small and slight.

Suddenly a screeching sounded throughout the room and Mac stared up at the doorway. The alarm had been sounded.

"They're coming!" he shouted in horror as he ran back towards Flack and tried to lift him.

"No..." Flack mumbled incoherently as he felt Mac trying to move him.

"Come on, Don, we're getting out of here," Mac shouted.

"I can't," Flack choked as his eyes opened.

Mac opened his mouth to reply but before he could Flack's eyes rolled back into his head and his body started violently convulsing.

"Don!" Mac shouted, panic stricken for his friend.

"What's going on?" Brody shouted through the window.

"We're coming," Mac replied whilst he tried to hold down Flack's flailing arms and legs to stop him from hurting himself. "Please don't do this, Don. Not now, we're so close."

"You stupid bastard..."

Mac looked up to see Thomas standing in the doorway, easily recognisable due to the scar that now ran across his face.

"No!" Mac shouted in horror, cradling Flack protectively away from the huge man.

Suddenly Thomas fell forward and Winston appeared in the doorway growling deep in his throat at Thomas.

"Go!" he snarled at Mac. "Save him."

Mac almost paused for a moment to marvel at Winston's use of speech but then he was up and grabbing at Flack again to pull him up.

"No..."Flack whispered again and his eyes fluttered open. Using all the strength he had he grabbed hold of Mac's arm and held it steady.

"No?" Mac repeated, his heart in his throat as he stared into Don's eyes, the sound of Winston and Thomas fighting in the background.

"I can't move, Mac," Flack coughed. "I can barely feel my body."

"I'll take you," Mac said sternly and tried once more to lift Flack.

"No," Flack said again and tried unsuccessfully to push Mac away from him. "I'll only slow you down. Go. Get help. Come back for me..."

"I won't leave you here, Don," Mac said with as much vehemence as he could muster through his tears that had started to fall.

"Yes you will," Flack choked and slowly moved his hand to touch Mac's. "You will, Mac. Because I'm telling you to."

Mac couldn't reply. He would never leave Flack in this wretched place but knew in his heart of hearts that Flack wouldn't make it out there in the wild. He was too weak to walk now and probably wouldn't survive the journey away from the asylum. Mac held the younger man in his arms as Flack coughed again and blood dribbled from his mouth. Flack no longer had the energy to wipe it away.

"I'm not gonna make it with you, Mac," Flack said gravely.

"I can't, Don," Mac cried, holding Flack close. "I can't leave you here."

"You'll come back for me," Flack said his eyes staring solemnly up at Mac. "I trust you. You know that."

"I can't..." Mac murmured.

"Mac."

Flack's voice was pained and pleading.

"Please."

Mac closed his eyes. He didn't want to give in, but the sound of Flack's voice, so broken... so pleading... He opened his eyes and glanced up at Winston being slowly overpowered by Thomas, at the screaming and footsteps he could hear in the corridor over the alarm and then at Brody's scared face through the window. He had approximately ten seconds to make a decision.

* * *

A/N - So what will Mac decide? And with everyone on their way, and trouble already brewing at the Asylum, next one will be the big climax!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N – First off a big thanks to some of the first time reviewers of this story that I have had over the last few chapters as well as the usual suspects! :) Such lovely people you all are!

Sadly the time has come, (without giving too much away but do heed a slight **warning** here for some sad scenes), for you to find out the reason why I try never to get too fond of my OCs.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Danny drove erratically to get to the coordinates Adam had sent over to them. He knew he should be safer, especially considering he'd only just recently survived a car accident but right in that moment he didn't care. He was driving towards Flack, he was getting closer to him and he needed to get there. He needed to see his friend, to touch him, to actually believe that he was still alive and would be okay.

"Slow down, Messer" grumbled Benito from beside him.

Danny barely heard. All he could think of was Flack and how it was his fault he had lost him. His slow driving had caused the car carrying Flack to escape their clutches...and Danny wouldn't make the same mistake twice. No. This time he would be on time.

"We're almost there," Grace murmured from the back seat and Danny finally slowed the car.

"Where do I go?" Danny asked.

"There should be a track up to the left that leads directly onto the site," Grace replied, looking at her phone.

"There it is," Benny pointed as Danny swung the car off the main road.

"How far up is this place?" Danny asked Grace.

"A while," she replied. "Though it looks like it opens out a bit as you get closer."

Danny pulled the car to a stop at the side of the track and made sure he wasn't blocking the way for Jo and the others when they arrived.

"I think we should walk from here," Danny muttered.

"No, we should wait for back-up," Benny replied, holding onto Danny's arm.

"I'm with Danny, Benny. We need to get in there. We need to rescue our friends," Grace interrupted as she got out of the car.

Benny glared at her and then let go of Danny as the two men followed suit.

"Come on," Danny nodded and then started making his way cautiously up the track.

Benny glared at Grace again, clearly annoyed at her decision to go against him and then followed on behind Danny. Grace simply smirked at Benny's back and then headed up the rear. Silently, the three of them made their way closer to the abandoned hotel that they hoped to God was the location of their friends.

* * *

Mac felt himself being pulled roughly away from Flack's body as two huge hands grasped his arms. He turned back towards the window and was pleased to see Brody had disappeared from view; maybe at least one of them would be able to escape from this hell hole and get help. Mac looked back to Flack who had closed his eyes again and seemed to have lost consciousness. Mac knew he had made the right decision to stay. There was no way in hell he would ever have left a friend alone to suffer in a place like this. And Mac knew that was what would happen now. He and Flack had been caught trying to escape again. They'd most likely both be killed now or used for some awful form of torture by Emerson. As though hearing Mac's thoughts, the doctor suddenly appeared in the doorway of the shower room at the same time as the alarm stopped. Mac only realised then that it was Logan holding his arms back, Thomas had subdued Winston and that Emerson was staring coldly at him.

"Well, well, well, 567," the doctor said in a lethally calm tone.

Two nurses and Kyle entered the room behind him and went over to Flack.

"Don't you touch him!" Mac spat.

"But we had a deal," Emerson smiled, still in his lethally calm tone. "You obey me and stop trying to escape and I let him live."

"You broke our deal the minute you injected whatever the hell you did into him!" Mac raged.

"Calm yourself, 567, it is not good for your health to get yourself so wound up," Emerson said coolly. He turned to the nurses and Kyle and nodded at them. "Take him."

"You leave him alone!" Mac shouted as Kyle disappeared outside the room and then returned with a trolley.

"It's alright, 567. I won't kill him. I'm just going to let Hartmann have a little play with him," Emerson grinned.

Mac stared in horror at Emerson as Kyle lifted Flack on to the trolley and secured him.

"Kyle, take 571 to Hartmann and then search the grounds for 118. He won't have got far," Emerson ordered.

Kyle nodded and then began to wheel Flack away.

"No!" Mac gasped as he struggled in Logan's grasp and tried desperately to get away.

"Yes!" Emerson grinned, showing a huge away of yellow teeth. "Hartmann will enjoy this little treat. I have taught him so many things over the years yet I think this may well be the first lobotomy he has ever performed."

"Lobotomy?" Mac choked in horror.

"Why, yes. I do hope he gets it right," Emerson smiled and then started laughing.

Just then a blood curdling scream ran through the corridor outside, distracting Emerson, the nurses and the two remaining triplets.

"What the?" Emerson snarled as he went out into the corridor followed by the nurses, Thomas and Logan who had let go of Mac in the panic to find out what was happening.

Rawston was running up and down the corridor screaming at the top of his lungs.

"THREE GEESE IN A FLOCK!" he yelled and then swore loudly. "ONE FLEW EAST! ONE FLEW EAST!"

"Calm him," Emerson screeched as Droober ran past and began attacking Rawston, both men out of their minds.

"AARRGHH!" yelled Rawston as Droober bit into his neck.

"What is going on?" Emerson shouted angrily as Benny wheeled himself down the corridor.

"It's Montague," he growled.

"Who?" Emerson spat.

"547 you bastard!" Benny shouted. "He's dead. Hung himself."

"Go!" Emerson shouted at the nurses who ran down the corridor towards Montague's room.

"Why would he do that, Benny?" Mac asked, pushing his way past Emerson.

"He told someone about your escape plan, he's blamed himself for you getting caught," Benny spat bitterly.

Mac looked up as another shadow appeared at the end of the corridor. Moses.

"You!" Mac shouted vehemently and began to run down the corridor after the slimy little man who had spied on them all.

"567!" Emerson shrieked as he attempted to follow but was pushed over by Winston who then followed off down the corridor after Mac.

"Get them!" Emerson screamed at Logan and Thomas who were still fighting with Droober and Rawston.

"ONE FLEW WEST...ONE FLEW WEST!" Rawston screamed before receiving a hard kick from Droober.

Mac found Moses cowering in his room, beady eyes shifting the whole time, never looking at Mac who was framed in the doorway.

"Why?" Mac choked in loathing.

"Because we must work for our sins. We deserve this, Emerson is our God and when we have pleased him enough he shall set us free and we will be Gods amongst mankind..." Moses recited.

"You got Montague to reveal our escape plans!" Mac yelled.

"It wasn't that hard, a terribly nervous man he was. He will burn in the fiery pit of hell for his sins!" Moses grinned.

"As will you!" Mac cried as he lurched forward and wrapped his hands tight around Moses' neck. "Do you feel no responsibility for causing the death of Montague? For most likely killing Don too?!"

Mac squeezed his hands tighter, feeling a wave of satisfaction run through him as he saw the life slowly leaving the nasty little man in front of him.

"No!"

Suddenly two arms wrapped around his waist and were pulling him away. Mac didn't have the strength to fight them.

"You're not a murderer," said a calm voice.

Mac turned to see Winston standing behind him.

"He deserves to die," Mac gasped angrily. "Montague hung himself because of this traitor!"

"However... I am," Winston continued, smiling at Mac before he turned and approached Moses. While his huge form blocked his actions from Mac's sight, he did indeed hear the sickening crack of bones before Winston turned back around.

"We need to find your friend," Winston said calmly as he pushed Mac from the room.

"Don..." Mac murmured worriedly.

"We can get away while they are distracted by Rawston, Droober and Montague," Winston said collectedly.

"Right," Mac nodded. "Come on."

The two men circled back round the rooms heading towards the exit that was still unlocked from the comings and goings of the doctors and nurses. As they ran they heard the howling scream of Droober, and Rawston shouting out a few more words.

"ONE FLEW EAST...ONE FLEW WEST..."

And then suddenly there was silence. No more sound was heard from either man and Mac felt sickened at the thought of what might have been done to them. Insane or not, either way it did not matter, Emerson had driven them to their deaths.

"And one flew over the cuckoo's nest," Mac murmured quietly to himself, finishing off those last few words that would never be spoken by Rawston.

"Hurry!" Winston urged as they escaped out onto the landing. "The triplets are the only security here apart from the doctors and nurses. If two of them are in our ward and one of them out searching for Brody then no-one is watching the cameras!"

"I need to find Don," Mac murmured breathlessly as they ran.

"The operating theatres are on the ground floor," Winston replied as they descended the stairs.

"But that could still be anywhere. This building is huge," Mac said as they reached the ground floor.

"You go left, I go right," Winston shrugged.

"Thank you, Winston," Mac gasped.

Winston gave Mac a very brief smile. "I once had a son. He was very much like your friend in personality. Fiery, spirited and fuelled by justice. Emerson killed him for it. I let them think that his death had turned me mad."

Mac stared at the huge man in sorrow and then nodded. "This time he won't win," Mac stated with more belief than he had felt in the last few weeks.

"I know," Winston smiled as he turned to part. "I believe you will bring him to justice."

Then he was off and running down the corridor. Mac turned and ran the other way, the both of them looking for their lost friend.

* * *

Danny crept through the hallways of the abandoned hotel and quickly realised all was not as it seemed. The place had been changed, modified into what was clearly some sort of hospital...or asylum. And what was even worse was that the place was obviously still in use. It was clinical, pure white everywhere he looked and clean. So clean it was sterile and an awful smell of alkaline invaded his nostrils. Too strong, as if it were trying to cover up some awful stench. The stench of death. Danny shivered and felt glad he had Grace and Benito behind him as back-up. This had to be the right place and the knowledge of that fact pumped through his veins like adrenaline. Flack and Mac were here, somewhere...and he would find them...no matter what.

They'd stumbled across the huge building a while ago and made their way in through a door at the back of the building. It seemed to be a service door and had led into a dimly lit basement. They'd passed through vast rooms containing huge vats of putrefied liquid that stunk to high heaven. Danny had retched at the stench, as had Benny though Grace hadn't seemed as affected by it, she was a tough girl. But all three of them had recognised the odour; it was one that never left you once you had smelt it that first time. The smell of decaying flesh, of mouldering corpses and they'd hurried quickly past the vats and up a metal staircase that had led out into one of these gleaming white corridors.

Danny suddenly raised his hand as he heard something.

"What?" whispered Benny.

"Voices," Danny replied as he started walking again but more slowly this time.

The sound of low voices had broken into the otherwise eerie silence that permeated through the hollow hallways and corridors. Danny signalled to the others as he came to a halt outside a set of double doors and then peered inside through a small clear window in one of the doors. It was clearly an operating theatre and two men in white lab coats were walking around the room, talking and gesturing in what seemed to be an excited manner. Both had white headscarves over their heads and white masks over their faces, obviously preparing for some sort of surgery. In the centre of the room was a doctor's table and strapped to it was a figure that struggled ever so slightly in the straps that held him down. He looked sick and was too thin, his head shaved and discoloured. He looked exactly liked the John Doe that had started off the investigation so many weeks ago. Danny knew they had to save this poor figure and try and get him to safety, away from these mad doctors. He signalled at Benny to go left while he would take the right and that Grace should cover the exit. Then he slowly counted down on his fingers.

Three...

Two...

One...

Danny smashed through the door and ran to the right as he aimed his gun at one of the figures in white.

"NYPD FREEZE!" he snarled with vehemence.

Opposite him Benny had done the same and was now aiming his gun at the other doctor while Grace stood before the only exit out of the room.

"Who the hell are you?" snarled one of the doctors, a scalpel still in his hand as he stood over the figure on the table.

"NYPD dumbass," Danny repeated. "Now drop the knife."

The figure on the table let out a quiet whimper and the doctor stared angrily down at him.

"Silence, you're not cured yet, boy," he spat.

"Drop the knife!" Benito repeated.

"Perhaps we should..." the other doctor whispered to the one with the scalpel.

"No!" the first one screamed and then lunged for the figure on the table with the scalpel.

Danny didn't hesitate for a second as he pulled the trigger of his gun. The doctor's body jumped back and then a tiny dot of red appeared just over his heart. Slowly, he collapsed to the floor as the other doctor shrieked and ran at Danny, preparing to attack. Danny tried to move his gun to shoot at him but before he could two shots rang out and then the other doctor collapsed to the ground, Benito's gun slightly smoking behind him.

"Thanks..." Danny choked as he bent down to check the pulse of the man on the ground in front of him. "This one's dead. He has an ID on him, Doctor Fremont..."

"Dead too," Benito replied as he checked the other doctor. "This one is Doctor Hartmann..."

"What?" Grace said from by the door.

"Hartmann. You know him?" Benny asked.

"No. I mean yes. He was at the Thorn Everidge. Flack told me," Grace replied looking worried.

"Then this must be the correct place," Danny muttered and the three of them swapped looks that could have been relief or worry...or perhaps a mixture of both.

* * *

Lindsay, Jo and ESU had arrived at the abandoned hotel ten minutes ago. They'd flown up by chopper to make quicker time while Adam was speeding along in a van with some more units of ESU. He was going to try and hack into the security system, if there was one, to see what kind of numbers they would be dealing with inside the building. How many victims and suspects there might be within its walls. Jo had led her team straight up to the building and in through the front door once they'd arrived. Strangely there had been no-one around and they'd been faced with a huge empty hall. It was ornately decorated and a massive staircase stood ominously before them, its grandeur evident in the detail of its carved banisters. Jo sent half the ESU team upstairs while she, Lindsay and the remaining two men from ESU began to sweep the ground floor. They hadn't been able to contact Danny and figured he had gone on into the building with Grace and Benito. Jo could tell that Lindsay was obviously worried about her husband and that he was acting somewhat irrationally due to his fear of losing Flack. Jo could sympathise with that. She knew that logically she should have waited for the rest of ESU to arrive before they swept the building but she needed to find Mac, she couldn't get him out of her head.

"This way," she whispered to her team as she led them through strange halls that were fit for banquets and on through a maze of identical corridors.

"What is this place?" Lindsay murmured.

"I don't know," Jo replied worriedly as she continued on.

Suddenly there was a loud thumping noise and the floor started to shake slightly. The most enormous man they'd ever seen appeared at the end of the hallway they were standing in and then turned to face them. He was livid, anger poured from every bone in his body and his face screwed up into a revolting grimace.

"NYPD FREEZE!" Jo yelled as she aimed her gun at him.

The huge man let out a howl of rage and started thundering towards them, fists clenched at his sides, face a nasty puce colour with a long scar running across it.

"NYPD FREEZE!" Lindsay repeated Jo's words as the man got closer.

The man ran on, arms rising into a bear-like stance as he got nearer. He was ready to kill, that much was evident. Jo pursed her lips and then shot a round into his arm as Lindsay sent another into his shoulder. The man faltered, stumbled and then crashed heavily to the ground.

"How many more like you are here?!" Jo snapped as she got closer to the man and stood over him.

"Go to hell, bitch!" the man growled back.

"Answer the question!" Lindsay yelled.

"Fucking die," he cackled.

"Get him out of my sight," Jo said venomously as she turned to the two ESU guys.

Suddenly a flurry of white flashed across the end of the corridor.

"Someone else is up there!" Jo shouted and started running, Lindsay hot on her heels.

"NYPD FREEZE!" Jo shouted as she got closer to the figure.

The man was bald and dressed in scrubs, just like their John Doe had been.

"Hands in the air!" Jo shouted as she raised her gun.

"Jo?" the man murmured as he slowly turned and looked into her eyes.

Jo stared for a moment, not quite believing what she was seeing. Behind her she heard Lindsay's arms drop to her sides in disbelief before the younger woman put her gun back in its holster.

"Mac?" Jo choked as she wavered slightly, glancing him over, shocked at his appearance.

"My God...Jo!" Mac cried as he ran towards her and then paused just before her, suddenly afraid.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Jo whispered as her hands dropped and she put her gun away.

"I can't believe you're here," Mac murmured as he reached out a hand a gently touched her cheek.

"I'll go and check on the ESU guys," Lindsay said quietly, suddenly realising that the reunion between her two friends was so much more than just scared colleagues.

"I thought you were..." Jo choked, unable to voice her worry as a tear fell from her eye.

"My Jo, my beautiful Jo," Mac smiled as he moved closer and held her, feeling her body, knowing she was really there, that this wasn't a dream, a mirage or some drug induced illusion.

"Mac..." Jo smiled against his neck as she hugged him back, unwilling to ever let him go again in case he suddenly disappeared.

Mac sighed happily and held her close. Jo. It was Jo. She'd come for him. Suddenly he felt her flinch.

"Well if this isn't just the sweetest thing..." a venomous voice snarled from close by.

Mac whipped his head up to see Emerson standing just behind Jo, his leering smile just visible over her shoulder.

"No..." Mac murmured in horror.

"Mac, he's got a gun in my back," Jo replied steadily as she stared at him.

"Back away 567 otherwise I kill her!" Emerson snarled.

Mac's face turned to one of pure rage but he did as he was told, there was no way he'd ever do anything to endanger Jo. Emerson smiled as Mac obeyed him and then wound his free arm around her neck, holding her against the gun in her back.

"So tell me, who is this beautiful creature you've been hiding, 567?" Emerson grinned, knowing his words only taunted his victim further.

"Leave her out of this," Mac snarled. "This is between you and me, Emerson."

Mac heard Jo gasp at the mention of the doctor's name; the team must have somehow worked out who he was.

"I see you have heard of me," Emerson said proudly. "Perhaps from my work."

"I know only of your need to torture and to kill," Jo stated calmly, not showing any fear of her current predicament.

"Ah, another who deems themselves worthy to judge," Emerson laughed. "Clearly you have never known perfection either."

"Perfection?" Jo murmured, looking in confusion at Mac.

"Your work has nothing to do with perfection, Emerson," Mac snarled. "You destroy, create monsters from healthy men...not perfection."

"But don't you see how wrong you are?" Emerson laughed loudly. "For I have already succeeded my dear 567. For years I have been striving to create some measure of refinement in the human species you see."

"Mac what's he talking about?" Jo asked and Mac could see the fear that suddenly appeared in her eyes.

"He's talking about his experiments, how he destroyed men like Rick Droober, Alexander Rawston, Blake Ellison, Charles Montague...to name but a few."

Emerson laughed again. "I don't even know who those you name are!"

"Because you are a monster!" Mac shouted as he stepped forward.

"Uh uh uh!" the doctor taunted. "I am a God, as well you should know by now. My work is almost complete. For you see, I have already achieved near perfection, a divine creature that is pure and absolutely incapable of any malice against me or our kind."

"What?" Mac choked.

"My number one. She grew up with me here, I became like a father to her and she became my perfect being, a pure soul who was incapable of going against my wishes, who became a God like me," Emerson grinned, mouth pulled back to reveal a wolf like snarl.

"What the hell is he talking about, Mac?" Jo asked.

"I don't know," Mac replied, starting to feel worried.

"She is the only other being who is like me. I made her. I sent her out into your world to do my work. And she protected me as I know she always will," Emerson cackled.

"Sue?" Jo murmured.

"Sue?" Emerson laughed. "Why no, she was just another of my experiments gone wrong."

"Then who?" Mac asked.

"Enough!" Emerson suddenly cried. "You, 567, you know how to get rid of these men who search for you, who have come here to my palace. You call them off or I kill this one!"

Jo let out a cry as Emerson dug the gun hard into her back.

"Mac!" she cried softly.

Mac could only stare at her in worry.

* * *

Danny approached the figure lying on the table. "It's okay, buddy. You're safe now...we'll have you out of here in a moment."

He turned to the straps and started to undo them as the figure murmured a soundless word.

"Should you be doing that?" Benny asked warily. "What if he's some sort of crazy?"

Danny paused as he released one of the man's arms and stared at Benny. The detective made a good point.

"I dunno. You're okay, aren't you buddy?" Danny asked looking back at the man.

The patient coughed and shivered on the table mouthing a single word.

"Danno..."

Danny jumped and then his jaw fell open in horror. "Shit! It's Flack!" he yelled as he began to undo the strap securing his other arm. "Flack, can you hear me? What the hell did they do to you?"

Flack blinked his dull grey eyes at Danny and then an ever so slight smile appeared on his lips.

"Danno..." he choked.

"Yes, it's me, it's Danno. I'll have you out of here in a jiffy, buddy..." Danny cried as he worked on the straps.

"Grace!" Benito shouted behind Danny.

"Danny?" Grace said sharply.

"In a minute!" Danny muttered as he finally freed Flack from his bonds.

"Err...Danny..." Benito murmured, a tone of anxiety to his voice.

"What?!" Danny growled as he swung around to find the barrel of a gun pointed at him.

"What's going on?" he choked in horror as he faltered against the table Flack was lying on.

"Surprise..." Grace said calmly and the Irish accent to her voice had disappeared. It was plain and cold and an ice burnt in her eyes as a grin slowly formed on her face.

"But...but we're your friends...you're engaged to Benny..." Danny murmured in shock glancing at Benny who was obviously just as shocked as he was.

"I need no friends," Grace replied. "I only need my father." And with that she turned and fired a bullet straight into Benito's heart.

"No!" Danny yelled as he watched his friend go down.

"Hopefully that will prove my point. I have never cared for anyone but my father and neither you nor the rest of your team will stop his work," she stated icily as she raised the gun to his chest.

* * *

A/N - So only four chapters to go now I think.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N - BIG THANKS to all who have reviewed! :D

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Please...don't do this, Grace..." Danny pleaded as he stared at the gun in her hands, never moving from his place in front of Flack. He could hear his friend coughing and whimpering behind him and knew he had to get him out of there.

"You know, my name isn't even Grace," Grace replied her eyes cold and staring at Danny.

Danny shifted nervously. He had no idea what to say, how to act. He'd known Grace for five years, not as well as Flack had but they'd still been friends and he had never once believed she could be anyone than who she said she was.

"Who are you then?" Danny asked.

"My name is Margit. My father gave me that name," she replied.

"Who's your father?" Danny frowned.

"The most powerful and intellectual man the world has ever known, a man before his time..."

"Emerson?" Danny interrupted before she had finished.

"I was his first ever patient here. His protégée."

"How?" Danny gasped.

"I was only five. He took me from my orphanage along with others. They all died, they were weak and pathetic. But I watched what he did to them and I was fascinated. I wanted to be like him. I wanted to learn," she said, a slight manic tone to her voice.

"But your real parents..." Danny started.

"I had none. They didn't want me. Left me to the care of the state," she said bitterly. "But Oscar saw something in me and with him I grew and I learnt. I am the only thing he's ever loved."

"I bet he loved his parents?" Danny retorted.

Margit laughed erratically. "He never even had a father. But yes, he did care a great deal for his mother. He gave me her name after her death."

"But I still don't understand...you're a cop...you're on our side!" Danny spluttered.

"You're just as thick as I always thought you were," Margit smiled. "Though not quite as dense as that fool you're trying to protect," she added, nodding her gun in the direction of Flack.

"He was your friend, how could you let this happen to him?" Danny raged.

"He got in the way. Sacrifices had to be made. To love no-one is to be strong, is to be powerful. So it was really quite easy to pretend to like your dear friend Flack, to be in love with Benito while all the time never caring for either," she laughed.

"You're a monster!" Danny growled.

"I am a God," she laughed. "It was so easy for my father to fake a background for me so I could enter the academy under his guidance. He always knew that he would need someone in the police force, someone to keep an eye out should anything go wrong."

"And it did. John Doe escaped!" Danny said smugly.

"He wasn't the first who had tried, most end up throwing themselves over the waterfall, but he was the first who succeeded. Fortunately my father knew he wouldn't last the night. I tried to be the first detective on scene but that idiot Flack got in the way. So I helped where I could. I never even filed the paperwork to get that warrant for the institution. And I used the fact I spoke to Sue on the phone to try and get her out of the woodwork... she had been a thorn in our side for so long."

"You conniving bitch!" Danny growled.

"We knew Sue was living in the old abandoned part of the Thorn Everidge Institution, the part you and Flack broke into. That's how she managed to answer the phone. She was a clever girl, noticed the patients disappearing. Chastaine tortured her as a warning but she got away. So after she contacted Mac, Kyle and Logan managed to find her and use her to lure Flack," Margit explained, still never losing focus on the gun she had pointed at Danny.

"Why did you take Mac though?"

"Kyle had been watching Mac from the moment he first turned up at the crimescene. He knew Mac was the type to not go away, so we had to make him go away. He would have dug to deep," Grace smirked.

"And Flack? What did he ever do to you?" Danny spat.

"My father needed a bargaining chip to keep Mac under control. I knew he would do anything to keep his pet detective safe," she laughed.

"You're a real deluded bitch you know that?!" Danny shouted.

"No, I am perfection," she smiled and it was that of a maniac. Danny couldn't believe that he'd never seen it before.

"But you just killed, Benny...you were going to marry him," Danny said, desperately trying to connect to any human side she might have.

"My father advised I should connect with another officer to blend in. He was simply a means to an end. I almost chose Flack, be glad I didn't otherwise it would be him dead on the floor there instead of Benito," she giggled. "Not that he will last much longer himself," she added.

"So all this time...you were just pandering to a crazy man's whims?" Danny sneered.

"Don't you dare speak of my father that way," she suddenly said coldly, a maniacal gleam in her eye.

Behind him, Danny could feel the tips of Flack's fingers brushing against the back of his jeans. The detective was trying to tell him something, or maybe he was just trying to urge him on, either way, Danny would now protect Flack in every way he could.

"So what happens now?" Danny asked, swallowing nervously.

"Now?" Margit grinned. "Now you both die, as do all your friends and colleagues."

"But you can't win," Danny murmured. "There are others back in New York who know about this place now."

"As long as my father and I escape we can start again anywhere in the world. He has money, power and influence that you could only dream of," she smiled.

"You won't get away with this, you sick bitch!" Danny shouted as he finally realised what Flack was trying to do. His poor friend was using every ounce of his strength to try and pull the gun from Danny's belt while he was distracting her. It was a good plan, or would have been if Flack even had the strength to hold a gun, but Danny severely doubted he did. Slowly he edged his hand round and grabbed hold of Flack's fingers, stilling them. Then he gently threaded them through with his own and held Flack's hand tightly in his.

"Look, then why don't you leave Flack? He's dying anyway, you don't need to kill him," Danny stated as reasonably as he could.

"No loose ends, Messer," she laughed and then steadied the gun, ready to pull the trigger.

Suddenly a figure burst through the doors behind her and rammed into her, knocking her to the floor. All at once Danny had his gun out and was pointing it at the two figures brawling on the ground, unsure of whether to just shoot them both.

"No...Danno..." Flack croaked and Danny turned to look at him.

Flack had blood dribbling down his chin and his skin looked more like the cover of a jazzy patterned armchair it was so colourful. However Flack's eyes were focused and sharp and Danny nodded understandingly at him. He turned back to the two figures when the sound of a gun went off between them and they both fell limp.

"Aarghh!" screeched Margit as she tried to shove the huge lump of a man off her.

"Don't move," Danny snarled as he pointed his gun at her.

They locked eyes for a moment and then in an instant he saw her bring up her gun wielding hand with the small metallic instrument in it that could do so much damage in the world. He didn't wait. He pulled his trigger and his bullet made it mark right in her head.

"Winston..." Flack coughed as he tried to point to his friend.

Danny looked confused between Flack and the huge black man that lay on top of Margit. He bent down and checked for a pulse on his neck.

"I'm sorry, Flack. He's gone," Danny murmured as he straightened up.

As he turned back to Flack he noticed that his friend had collapsed back onto the table and was convulsing in a fit. He seemed to be struggling for breath over the blood bubbling up from his mouth.

"Shit," Danny swore as he ran over and gathered Flack up in his arms.

"Stay with me, Flack," he murmured as he ran from the room, getting Flack out of there and to safety now his number one priority.

* * *

Hawkes pulled the car into the clearing and Sid was almost out and running before he had even swerved to a stop. Hawkes followed suit, running after Sid towards the few other vehicles that were stopped in the clearing. Up ahead the huge foreboding building loomed ominously over them as though waiting to swallow them up.

"Lindsay!" Sid shouted as he saw her standing and talking with two ESU guys. A huge man was glaring angrily out of an armoured transport truck at them.

"Sid, Hawkes!" she replied as she turned and saw them.

"What's going on?" Sid asked as he looked past her at the building.

"We found Mac!" she said in relief. "Jo's still with him inside, they're should be just coming out now."

"Thank God," Sid murmured in relief.

"And this guy?" Hawkes asked.

"He tried to attack us. Said his name is Thomas," she replied.

"Where's Mac, I need to see him," Sid asked anxiously as he looked back at the building.

"He should have come back with Jo now," Lindsay muttered, glancing at her watch and then starting to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Is Emerson in there?" Sid asked angrily.

"I don't know," Lindsay replied swapping a worried look with Hawkes. "I didn't see him but I guess so."

"I'm going to find that bastard!" Sid growled and then started making his way towards the building's entrance.

"Sid...wait!" Hawkes and Lindsay shouted together but he didn't stop.

"I'll go with him," Lindsay told Hawkes. "You stay out here, I have a feeling there may well be a lot of people who'll need your help."

"Good luck," Hawkes shouted as he watched Lindsay hurry off after Sid and then he returned back to the cars. The ESU guys were yelling angrily with the prisoner and Hawkes went back to his car to get some medical supplies. He hoped someone had called for some ambulances to arrive. Suddenly something ran into him hard, knocking him to the ground.

"What the..." Hawkes spluttered as he shook his head and then looked up.

"Please...please...you gotta help...you gotta help them..." a stammering, panic-stricken voice cried.

Hawkes looked up to see a painfully thin, dirty young boy standing before him, nervously pacing on his feet and wringing his hands. His eyes were wild and he was looking about the entire time.

"Who are you? Who needs help?" Hawkes asked as he stood.

"M..M...Mac...D...D..Don..." the boy said as he wavered slightly.

"Whoa..." Hawkes shouted as he ran forward and caught the kid before he collapsed on the ground.

His doctor's eyes scanned over the boy and noted the cuts and bruises covering his skin before his gaze slowly drifted its way over to the building. And he prayed. He prayed for the safety of all his friends.

* * *

Adam sat nervously in his van fingers racing over the keyboard as he attempted to hack into the abandoned hotel's systems. He'd not been outside yet to see what was going on, so concentrated on his work as he was. He knew they were relying on him for this information. If he could just hack in then he might be able to spot Mac or Flack and find out if they were still alive and get them to safety.

"Yes!" he cheered as he finally accessed the system and pictures flooded his screen.

"What up..." he looked around with his hand raised in the air for a five high before remembering he was alone.

He shook his head and then went back to the monitors, scanning them for activity.

"Oh my God..." he choked as he watched.

There were so many of them. So many figures milling around with shaved heads and dressed in white. So many lost souls in this place.

"We'll get you all out of here," Adam murmured quietly as he stared in horror. Then he shook himself out of his stupor. "Come on, Adam. Gotta find Mac and Flack."

Suddenly the doors to the van were pulled open and a huge, rather nasty looking man was stood there. Evil shone from his eyes and he snarled as he saw Adam sat in the van all by himself.

"Oh my gosh," Adam squeaked as he looked the man up and down. "You're a big guy, aren't you?!"

"Let me introduce myself," the man said. "I'm Kyle Black. And you...you're dead!"

"Argh!" Adam squeaked as he pushed himself on his wheelie chair as far to the other end of the van as it he could and then stopped as he hit the wall. He was trapped.

Adam quickly looked round for anything to defend himself with as the man started to climb into the van. His eyes settled on something and he groaned.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered to the item as he picked it up and then turned to the man.

"AAARGGHHH!" screamed Adam as he ran at full pelt into Kyle and whacked the item into his head.

There was a nasty buzzing sound, a flash of light and the two men fell out of the van onto the ground. Adam groaned as he rolled over and opened his eyes. The world was on its side.

"W...w...what..." he muttered as he sat up, his head spinning from where he'd fallen to the ground.

His gaze turned to the figure beside him and he stared in shock. Kyle Black lay unconscious on the ground, possibly dead, his head caved in by the huge computer Adam had smashed into it.

Adam grinned.

"Yeah!" he shouted and punched the air.

Then his face fell as he looked around and saw he was alone.

"Why did no-one see that?" he sighed.

* * *

"Please," Mac choked as he saw Emerson tighten his grip around Jo. "I can't. If they know I'm here they'll never leave."

"I only need time to escape this place. If you go out there then they will be distracted enough for me to slip past," Emerson stated.

"What about Jo?" Mac asked.

"She comes with me. I need to make sure you obey me," Emerson smiled.

"That's never going to happen. I'd rather both of us die here, now, than you ever get your hands on her," Mac said, sounding far braver than he felt. His worst nightmare was coming true. He was about to lose Jo.

"Fine," Emerson cackled.

"No!" Mac cried.

Emerson paused and then grinned back at Mac. "See now, I knew you were lying, 567. You can't possibly want this pretty little creature to die."

"Mac, I'll be fine. You survived..." Jo said, eyes staring solemnly at Mac.

Mac was suddenly reminded of another situation not so long ago when another person he loved dearly had asked him to go. To escape from a dangerous situation leaving them helpless and alone. He hadn't done it then and there was no way he would do it now. And then as he thought of Flack he stumbled back. Oh God! Flack! He needed to hurry up and find him, before Hartmann performed the lobotomy on him. Hopefully Winston had maybe come across him.

"Emerson!"

Mac's thoughts were broken into by a loud, clear-cut voice and he looked up to see Sid Hammerback approaching from the other end of the corridor, Lindsay following a few paces behind with her gun out. The doctor swung around with Jo and Mac saw him almost jump in shock.

"Why? Sidney...little Sidney Hammerback...is that you?" Emerson asked.

"I'm not so little anymore in case you haven't noticed..." Sid said coldly as he continued to walk forward.

"So I see," Emerson replied, suddenly cottoning onto the fact that Sid wasn't there to make friends. "Why are you here, Sidney?"

"To stop you," Sid simply replied. He stopped a few feet away from Emerson, his eyes never leaving the doctor's face, not even to check on Jo or Mac.

"To stop me from healing the world?" Emerson frowned. "But why would you want to do that?"

"Because this...what you are doing is not healing," Sid replied. "Why do you think I left your club back at Harvard?"

"I regretted your leaving so much," Emerson said sadly. "You were always the greatest of my students. You could have been so powerful, you could have been like me!"

"You think I want to be you?" Sid said, outraged at the very idea. "You go against everything I believe in and stand for. The Hippocratic Oath? Remember that?"

"The Oath is a joke, thought up by a man alive centuries ago," Emerson snorted.

Gradually, as Sid talked with Emerson, Jo felt his grip on her loosen and she begun edging slowly away from him.

"That Oath is a part of medical history. It is still relevant even today," Sid returned fire.

"I have no need for another man's work or rules. I make my own rules here, in my kingdom. If you'd just let me show you, Sidney..." Emerson suggested.

"I want nothing to do with your kingdom. With the sick torture that you perform on helpless individuals," Sid said in vehemence.

A look of rage flashed across Emerson's face and he stared coldly out at Sid. Behind him, Mac was creeping forward down the hallway.

"I see society has influenced you to a point of no return," Emerson said bitterly. "Such a shame."

He stepped slightly forward almost forgetting the prisoner in his arms and Jo slid even further away from him.

"I still remember the look in your eyes as a boy, Sidney. Carving up those animals, dissecting those organs. Always so unassuming and innocent. But you had a talent, I saw that clearly. Just as my predecessor saw my talent and taught me of the world too," Emerson said.

"Predecessor?" Sid asked, shaking his head in disgust.

"Why yes..." Emerson laughed. "You don't think I learnt how to be a God alone? No, I had the best master there was. The one true God to teach me, as I will teach my children; my daughter Margit, your old friend Fremont, the wonderful Hartmann and the others. You could have taken any one of their places, you know?"

"I would never have wanted to," Sid spat. "Your father was clearly a fool!"

"He was a God amongst men, as I am now!" Emerson screeched.

"Who was he?" Sid asked unsure if he even wanted to know.

"Todesengel," Emerson smiled sickeningly. "That is what they called him. All those grubby little faces. They made me sick!"

"What faces?" Sid murmured, but he had a funny feeling he already knew. Todesengel, the Angel of Death... of course he knew.

"The faces of those who are sinners, just like the subjects I keep here in my kingdom for experimentation. They all need to be cured, I can do that, as my father before me did," Emerson said, grinning like a wolf.

"Who are you?" Sid choked, knowing all too well that Emerson was so much more than the son of an oil tycoon.

"My name is Oskar Stachler," Emerson replied, grinning. "Born 1935 of mother Margit in Tychy, Poland."

"You're Polish?" Sid asked in shock.

"Yes," Emerson nodded.

"You were in the camps, weren't you?" Sid asked as his brain sped ahead of him to work it out.

"Auschwitz was not far from my hometown. My mother, brother and I were taken there at the start of the war. That was where I met my father," Emerson replied.

"Mengele..." Sid whispered and heard all three of his friends choke at his utterance.

"Josef Mengele, the greatest man who ever lived," Emerson grinned wildly. "He took an interest in me and my brother from the start. We were twins."

"So he experimented on you?" Sid asked, shaking his head in disgust and confusion.

"No. He experimented on my brother. He was fascinated by how, unlike many of the other twins there, I seemed to have no emotional connection to my brother. I enjoyed to see him be tortured, I even asked if I could help," Emerson laughed.

Sid stepped back in shock and swallowed. He wanted to look away but didn't dare move his eyes from Emerson's. Jo was nearly away from him and Mac had come down the corridor and was stood ready, just behind them both.

"I gained great pleasure in seeing what he did to the people there," Emerson said, smiling as he recalled it. "I was fascinated by the experimentation and Josef let me watch, let me learn. He taught me how to be a God."

"How did you get out?" Sid choked.

"I was ten by the time the war ended. My mother and I came to America and changed our names. Oscar and Margaret Stacker, not so different. She married Emerson...he was a good man. He took care of my mother and I repaid him by letting him die a natural death," Emerson mused.

"But you were so affected by what you had seen as a child you became a monster?" Sid spat.

"No, Sidney. I simply realised, when I worked in the sanatoriums in the 1950s, that men will always torture men. There will always be a cause for war, for fighting, and there will always be the man who would be God. Those sanatoriums were no better than the death camps. After I inherited Emerson's millions I knew I could easily set up a place of my own, my Kingdom, and cure man of this sickness. Teach him to be like me, to be like my father," Emerson explained.

"Your father was the Devil incarnate and he is burning in hell right now," Sid spat, rage surging through him. "And you will meet the same fate the day you die!"

"You will not speak of my father like this!" Emerson shrieked, coming forward at Sid, so furious with his old acquaintance that he wanted to rip him limb from limb.

"No!" Mac shouted as he leapt forward, pushing Jo aside.

Lindsay ran forward and pushed Sid behind her as Mac tackled Emerson to the ground from behind.

"Get off me!" Emerson shrieked, his seventy-six years of age working against him.

"Lindsay, your cuffs!" Mac shouted as he pulled the doctor's arms behind his back. "You're under arrest! Now you'll see the true meaning of justice," he snarled at him.

Lindsay ran forward and cuffed his arms before pulling him up. "I'll get him out to the van," she replied.

Mac nodded, breathing heavily before he looked up and caught Sid's eye. Sid swallowed before turning and going out with Lindsay and Emerson.

"Mac!" Jo cried as she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"Jo, oh God!" Mac cried as he turned and held her close. Then slowly he looked up and their eyes met, faces inches apart, and then Mac leant forward and kissed her. "God I love you, Jo. I love you..."

"Come on, Mac," Jo murmured as she helped him up. "You're getting out of here now."

Mac nodded weakly and then stood, suddenly feeling exhausted and leant on Jo for support.

"Oh my God... Don!" he suddenly shouted as he stopped walking and pulled on her arm.

"No, Mac. The others will find Don. I'm taking you out of here," Jo replied. "Because I love you too, and I'm not losing you again."

Mac hesitated and then nodded weakly, leaning against her once more.

"Fine. But I'm not leaving the grounds until I know he's safe."

"Agreed," Jo smiled as she held Mac close to her.

* * *

Danny sprinted as fast as he could down the steps of the building and across the grounds to where he could see the chopper had landed. All around him were units of armed police and even Sinclair had turned up. Danny ignored them all, running towards the chopper, the man he carried in his arms lolling about almost lifelessly. He was so light. So painfully light that a shiver ran though Danny when he thought about it.

"You need to get him to a hospital," he yelled as he arrived at the chopper. "He's a detective."

"I'm a medic, what's happened?" a man asked as he helped Danny get Flack on board.

"I don't know. He's just...he's dying I think," Danny stammered in a panic.

"Are you coming?" the medic asked as he started intubating Flack with a colleague.

Danny turned back to the huge building behind him and then looked at Flack.

"Yes!" he shouted decisively as he jumped on board.

Immediately the chopper started to shake as it lifted off the ground. The medics were working furiously on Flack, cutting open his clothes and Danny saw that some of the dark patches that had formed on his skin were now bleeding.

Danny choked on a breath and then grabbed hold of Flack's hand, holding it tightly in both his hands.

"Hang on in there, buddy," he whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N - So here is another chapter. However I am working ten hour shifts on both the next two days so may well not have time to update again until Monday. I will try my best though.

Iguy and anyone else who was wondering: - I chose Grace to be Margit's pseudonym for two reasons. 1) She is supposedly Irish (to fool everyone) and Grace is a typically Irish name. 2) She is the Grace of God (Emerson). God's grace is the benevolence he shows towards humans and Emerson believed his daughter was a personification of his work that would help the human race.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Danny paced like a wild animal trapped in a cage, the worry and fury he was feeling eating away at him, gnawing at his very soul. He couldn't breathe, he felt sick, he wanted to collapse onto the floor and cry. But he didn't. He just paced, up and down and over again on repeat. The world passed around him as he waited, doctors and nurses moving along the corridors, patients stumbling about, women crying, children screaming and men shouting angrily at the staff. Danny felt some mistrust towards the doctors, he couldn't help it. Men prophesying to be doctors had started all of this. They were the reason Flack might die.

"Mr Messer, we meet again and so soon," said a voice behind him and he turned to see Doctor Caramel standing behind him.

"Caramel, what's going on? Is Flack...is he...is..." Danny gulped as a cry of agony twisted in his gut and he wanted to grab hold of the kindly man before him and sob into his scrubs.

"May I introduce Doctor Mick Fry, he's a toxicologist. We called him in advance to come take a look at Mr Flack when we heard what he was being brought in for," Caramel said.

"So he's alive?" Danny asked desperately.

"His condition is very severe," Caramel explained. "We've managed to stabilise him for now. But without knowing what was injected into his bloodstream we have no way to cure it. The antibodies in his immune system aren't being able to fight off this virus and his organs are shutting down."

Danny wobbled for a moment and Caramel reached out and grabbed his arm to steady him.

"You can't cure him?" Danny choked as he looked up, tears in his eyes.

"We've sent a sample of his blood over to the lab for analysis," Fry said stepping in. "But unless we can find an antidote his organs will stop functioning and when that happens..."

"How long?" Danny cried, tears falling down his cheeks.

"At the rate the virus cells are multiplying in his body, a day at most," Fry nodded.

"I...I..." Danny turned and collapsed into a hard, plastic seat. His face held in his hands as he wept.

"Is there anyone I can call for you?" Caramel asked sadly. "A friend or colleague perhaps?"

"Mac..." Danny suddenly murmured. "Has a Mac Taylor been brought in yet?" he asked, looking up.

"I'll go and check for you," the doctor said, trying to smile as he went over to the reception desk, returning only a moment later.

"He was brought in half an hour ago. He's on third, room 379," Caramel said softly.

"And when can I see Flack?" Danny asked, as he stood up, still wobbling slightly.

"The nurses are preparing a room for him as we speak, maybe twenty minutes, half an hour tops. I'll let you know which room he'll be in," the doctor said kindly.

"Thanks. I'll be with Mac...room 379," Danny nodded as he turned and made his way to the elevator, feet moving mechanically in front of him.

He blinked and before he knew it he was on third, unaware of how he had got there, of the journey up in the elevator. He no longer saw, was no longer conscious even though he was still awake. There was nothing they could do. Flack was dying, his body was failing. In twenty-four hours... Danny collapsed against a wall suddenly, shocking a little old man who was scurrying past and making him jump. Danny howled out loud in agony. He'd been too late. For the second time he had let his friend down and had been too late. And the last thing he had ever done with Flack... start an argument and fight with him, shoving him over a table. Danny knew he would never get over the guilt of that one action.

Slowly he raised his head, his body was throbbing, he wavered on his feet and then his vision started to become clouded and blurry. Panic attack, his brain told him. Stumbling down the hallway he felt a hand on his shoulder and then someone was steering him in a direction. He only realised where he was when the smell of urine came to his nose and he heard a cubicle door slam open.

"There you go..." a voice murmured.

Danny collapsed down and retched into the toilet bowl. All the food he'd eaten that day found its way up through his throat, burning it red raw, and plummeted into the bowl.

"God," Danny muttered as he tried to swallow and then vomited again into the toilet.

"Have some water," someone was saying as a plastic cup was thrust into his hands.

Danny nodded his thanks and then drank the cool liquid down, trying to soothe his throat.

"Thanks," he muttered and looked up to see a compassionate looking orderly standing in front of him.

"That's okay, I've seen the signs of a panic attack many times before in this place," he smiled. "You got someone with you?"

"Yeah," Danny nodded. "Room 379."

"Come on then, I'll help you there," the man smiled and then held a hand out to Danny.

* * *

"Mac, how are you feeling?" Jo asked as she was finally allowed into his room to see him.

He was lying in the bed, looking slightly pale, strange with no hair and clearly exhausted from worry and whatever torment he had suffered.

"Jo," Mac smiled weakly as she sat down beside him.

"Yes, you're stuck with me now," she laughed, hiding her worry.

"Just how I want to be," Mac said breathlessly.

"Mmm," Jo hummed as she gently touched his arm and then began straightening out his sheets for him.

"So I hear your prognosis is good," Jo said as she worked. "They found nothing strange in your bloodwork. They just need to keep you in for a few days to keep an eye on that, that nothing comes back."

"He gave me antidotes," Mac murmured. He felt weak, and tired. Probably from whatever meds he was on.

"Looks like one thing he said was truthful then," Jo said bitterly, stroking her hands over the crisp white sheets.

"Should have been a nurse," Mac smiled as he took hold of her hand to stop her.

Jo paused and then laughed a little smiling up at Mac. "I'm so glad you're okay, I don't know what I would have done..."

"I'm here, Jo. Fine," Mac said sincerely.

The two stared deeply at each other for a while, no longer needing words to convey their emotions or their relief at finally being reunited.

"I should have had more hope," Jo scolded herself.

"Hope dwindles with time," Mac said wisely.

"Mac Taylor, does your mind ever stop working?" Jo laughed as she sat back down.

"No," Mac smiled, taking in Jo's beauty.

"So the doctors said that you need to take a couple of months off from work, that you'll need feeding up and taking care of for a while," Jo stated matter-of-factly.

"Hmmm..." Mac made a noise of alight disagreement.

"Don't you think I'm gonna let you disobey them," Jo said sternly. "I was just thinking of how we're going to manage with you needing looking after."

"I can look after myself," Mac stated.

"Well yes, you can," Jo nodded. "Or you can let me do it for you."

"Jo, I..." Mac stopped and then looked at her. "How?" he finally asked.

"Oh, let's say in my apartment for now," Jo said quietly, all joking put aside.

"You told Ellie?" Mac asked quietly.

"She knows I was seeing someone, just not who. Maybe we could do that together when you are better?" Jo asked.

"Jo, I would love to," Mac said, smiling again.

"So you'll move in with me?" Jo asked sincerely.

"Yes, yes I will," Mac said happily as he entwined his finger with hers.

Suddenly the door opened and Danny stumbled through, his face ashen and grey.

"Danny, Dear Lord," Jo cried as she stood and rushed over to him, helping him into a chair.

"He had a panic attack, nearly fainted in the corridor," said a tall orderly who had followed Danny into the room.

"Thank you for helping," Jo nodded.

"No problem," the orderly replied and then left.

"Danny what's happened?" Jo asked as she poured him a cup of Mac's water.

Danny stared up at them both, tears in his eyes.

"Don?" Mac murmured suddenly more awake than he had previously been.

"There's nothing they can do for him," Danny choked, tears spilling forth over his cheeks again. "He's gonna die, Mac."

"No!" Jo gasped in horror, hands covering her mouth.

"But he got out," Mac coughed, a hand reaching out to touch Jo's arm.

"His body is shutting down, the virus... whatever the hell it is that bastard gave him, it's attacking his organs. Without a cure, there is nothing the doctors can do," Danny cried.

"Emerson," Mac murmured.

"Mac, we know," Jo said softly, tears in her eyes. "He's gone now. You arrested him remember?"

"He has twenty-four hours left," Danny muttered, head hung low over his body. "And then..."

"No, Emerson," Mac muttered again.

"What about him?" Jo asked.

"He'll know the cure. If he has one back at the asylum. Or how to make one. He'll know," Mac replied.

Jo stared at him for a minute as her brain processed the information.

"Danny, he's right. We need to question Emerson, get the antidote out of him," she stated.

Danny looked up. "He'll never tell us," he said miserably.

"Well we can try can't we?" Jo said as she looked at the two men. "We have to hope."

* * *

Adam smiled kindly at the thin pale man lying in the bed in front of him. He'd got back from the asylum earlier than expected due to his equipment being destroyed from the fight he had with Kyle Black. He'd managed to get a lift with Lindsay and Sid who hadn't spoken the entire ride home. The man looked destroyed and Adam was worried for him. So many of the team had been affected by this case. Mac and Flack, Danny and his car crash which meant Lindsay too, Jo had started acting very strangely after Mac was taken, Sid and the revelations about a man whom he had once looked up to, even Hawkes who had been consumed with worry for his older friend. No, it seemed as if it was only he who had come out relatively unscathed, not that he didn't feel awful at the thought of what had happened to the team. But right now he knew he could be a shoulder for them all to cry on, if needed. He was the self designated rock this time.

"Mmmm..." the figure in the bed murmured and started to wake.

"Hey there," Adam smiled kindly.

"Who are you?" the kid whispered in fright.

"My name's Adam. Adam Ross, I'm err... I work for the crimelab, in New York," he replied.

"Is this an asylum?" the kid asked worriedly.

"No!" Adam shouted and watched as the kid flinched. "Sorry...I mean, no, it's a hospital. Here let me get you some water."

Adam poured out a cup and helped the kid sit up to drink it.

"So do you remember your name?" Adam asked.

"No," the kid replied. "But Benny always told me it was Brody. Brody Boxer," the kid stammered, gulping down the water like it was a real treat.

"You know how long you were in the asylum for?" Adam asked as he sat back down.

The kid shook his head. "No. I don't remember anything from before I was in there."

Adam nodded and felt saddened for this poor young boy.

"Are Mac and Don okay?" Brody asked quietly, looking timidly over his cup.

"I don't know. I've not heard anything I'm afraid, but I'll let you know once I do," Adam smiled.

Just then the door opened and Lindsay came in.

"Hey," she smiled but Adam could tell she'd been crying. He'd known her for too long to be deceived by her smile.

Brody stared at her nervously and then almost hid behind his sheet.

"Hey it's okay," Adam reassured.

"But...but...she's a girl," Brody whispered.

Adam grinned at him. "Yeah...I was kinda shy too when I first met her. But she's really nice," he laughed.

"Ad, can I talk to you for a minute?" Lindsay asked.

Adam looked up at her and could almost sense what was coming.

"Sure. I'll be back in a moment, okay?" he told Brody and then followed Lindsay from the room.

Lindsay turned to him but before she could speak she burst into tears and fell against his shoulder crying deep tears into it. Adam closed his eyes and held her. He was her rock.

* * *

Danny and Jo sat across the table from Emerson in the interrogation room. They'd both thought that the doctor might have lost some of his vigour, some of his nerve now that he'd been brought out of his own environment and into one where he was defiantly no God. But he hadn't. The man was just as arrogant and full of hubris as he had always been. Danny had not met him before and stared at him with a cold intensity that would have made any lesser man break in an instant. But Emerson was strong, that much was obvious, and he would not be easy to break, if at all.

"Tell us what you gave Detective Flack!" Jo asked for the hundredth time.

"I know not of such a man," Emerson replied. It was the same answer he had been giving since they'd started asking.

"Yes you do know," Danny spat. "Flack, you know? Tall, dark detective, or he used to be until you got your hands on him."

"You must mean 571," Emerson replied calmly.

"He is more than a number," Danny said vehemently, barely able to look at Emerson, let alone stand being in the same room.

"You're so right," Emerson nodded. "He is the result of a huge leap in the progression of medicine. Do you think they might allow me his body to study after his death?"

"Why you..." Danny shouted and practically leapt over the table.

"Danny! No!" Jo shouted as she pulled him back.

Danny was breathing hard. "He deserves to die!" he spat.

"So you're Danny?" Emerson said with interest.

"What?" Danny shouted at him.

"Danny. Danny Messer yes?"

"How do you know?" Danny asked.

"571 called your name out multiple times during some hallucinations he suffered from the virus I gave him.

"He called my name?" Danny asked, a cold fear running through him.

"Yes," Emerson mused. "I believe he thought you would come and rescue him."

"Well I did, didn't I?" Danny replied.

"Not in time though," Emerson cackled. "Not in time."

"Mr Emerson, just tell us where the antidote is," Jo said angrily as she sat back down.

"Doctor," Emerson corrected. "I will be addressed correctly or I will not speak to you."

"You ain't no doctor," Danny sneered. "Not after what you've done. Goodbye medical licence," he laughed waving in the air at Emerson.

"I will always be a doctor and my work will always continue to help mankind. You will see. My children shall carry it on," Emerson said calmly.

"What, Doctor Hartmann and Doctor Fremont...dead buddy," Danny laughed.

"And Doctor Chastaine and her staff at the Thorn Everidge Institution are being rounded up and arrested as we speak," Jo added.

Both detectives took great satisfaction at the flicker in Emerson's face.

"Oh and of course, we can't be forgetting Grace now can we?" Danny chuckled. "Or Margit, I should say."

"Where is my daughter?" Emerson asked, a slight tinge of worry to his voice.

"Dead. Dead as a dodo," Danny spat, enjoying the rage that sprung to Emerson's face.

"No..." he gasped. "You lie!"

"Nuh huh..." Danny sneered happily.

"Then I will never tell you the antidote. 571 will go to his death and your arrogance will be the cause," Emerson grinned back at Danny.

"But you say you are a God, a fair ruler of your people. One who will cure the sick," Jo stated.

Emerson turned to her and nodded. "I am."

"So why then make... 571 is it? Why make him suffer? You know you'll never be able to use his condition to gain any results now you have been caught. So surely a fair man would not prolong his suffering. It is unnecessary and cruel," Jo surmised.

"Because I am simply keeping my side of a deal I made with 567. He broke it, so he must learn," Emerson explained.

"What made you become so evil?" Jo asked suddenly. "Was it what you saw in the camps? You said you enjoyed seeing your brother tortured, something must have triggered that."

Emerson looked at Jo in interest at what she had asked.

"I always knew I was made for better things than the life my mother was giving me. My brother always held me back, we were always compared, always only half of a set. But I was a whole being, a human and I did not want to have an identical to myself existing alongside me," Emerson mused.

"So you wanted you brother to die?" Jo asked.

"I did indeed," Emerson grinned. "And Mengele let me be the one to end his life. It was the most victorious and satisfying moment I have ever experienced."

"So you just chose to be evil?" Danny snorted.

"I am not evil, Danny. I am good. I do good work," Emerson stated, clearly annoyed with Danny's ignorance.

"To choose between good and evil is an exploration of human violence and human free will, and the cost to the individual of restraining it," Jo said carefully, watching Emerson for any kind of reaction.

"How very interesting you are," Emerson said, eyes gleaming at her. "You obviously know a lot about the human psyche."

"I have been fortunate enough to study the psychology of the mind," Jo said.

"So then ask yourself this," Emerson stated, leaning forward. "How far would you be willing to go in order to achieve your goals? How much of your soul would you be willing to give up? Are you even really you? Or will the real you only emerge following a catastrophic event?"

Jo leant back, deep in thought at what he'd said.

"So you believe the real you only came to fruition after your time in Auschwitz?" she asked.

"We can only learn from suffering, my dear," Emerson sighed. "I have certainly suffered. And that is how I learnt who I was, and what I could be."

"You suffer, so you cause suffering," Jo stated clearly.

Emerson laughed and then his face went serious again. "He who learns must suffer. And even in our sleep, pain that cannot forget falls drop by drop upon the heart. And in our own despite, against our will, comes wisdom to us by the awful grace of God. I am that God."

"Aeschylus," Jo murmured in knowledge.

"Huh?" Danny muttered from where he was still standing behind her.

"A great and lonely thinker. Hardly since then have the depth and penetration of his thought been equalled, and his insight into the riddle of the world has not yet been superseded," Emerson stated.

"And what riddle was that?" Jo asked.

"If God is just, why does man suffer?" Emerson replied coldly.

"And you have solved it?" Jo asked.

"No. My father did," Emerson smiled. "God does not exist, and man must become his own God if he is to learn, and suffer through experience."

"So to suffer is key to your greatness?" Jo said.

"Exactly. Once a man has experienced true suffering, he will know how to be at peace, with himself and others, and there will be no cause for war and fighting. He will appreciate even the smallest things in life and teach others of this knowledge," Emerson explained.

"But you carve people up... you torture them for no good reason," Danny spat angrily.

"I see how they work, how every individual part is a part of the process that is existence. This is vital to my understanding of human nature. We can never learn enough," Emerson laughed at him.

"But what about love, and joy and doing things on a whim...just for fun?" Jo asked.

"There will be no curiosity, no enjoyment of the process of life and all competing pleasures will be destroyed" Emerson said bitterly.

"Well excuse me for saying so but your world doesn't sound too fun," Danny snorted derisively.

"You know so little. You epitomise the worst kind of person in this world. You live off your need for pleasure and your need for power. Power over the criminals, over suspects, over me right now," Emerson snarled at Danny. "Until people come to see the light, as I have, there will always be the intoxication of power, constantly increasing and constantly growing subtler. Always, at every moment, there will be the thrill of victory, the sensation of trampling on an enemy who is helpless."

"You sure talk some shit," Danny growled.

"If you want a picture of the future, imagine a boot stamping on a human face... forever," Emerson said nonchalantly.

"And there, right there, you have just described everything you do," Jo smiled in satisfaction. "Stamping on the week, on those you keep imprisoned, on those you torture, on those you destroy. You are the one who has become intoxicated by the power you possessed in your asylum. Why else would you call it a kingdom? You are the one who has trampled on the innocent, and you are the one who will come to see the light."

Emerson stared angrily at her for a moment and then lunged across the table at her. In a second Danny was there roughly pushing him back.

"Get away from her, dick!" he growled.

"I will never cure your friend. I will never reveal the antidote. And he will die, slowly and painfully. The worst is yet to come, you will see. I hope you have your goodbyes ready," Emerson laughed manically.

"You utter bastard," Danny shouted at him as Jo just shook her head. "You'll burn in hell. Say goodbye to the world, Emerson, because you won't be seeing it where you're going, not for the rest of your life!"

"Do your worst," Emerson laughed loudly. "You think I am worried what you do to me? I am old, I knew my time would soon be over. You don't think I haven't secured my future? That there aren't others who will do my will? Continue my work and make sure my legacy survives?"

"What?" Jo choked.

"I spent thirty years teaching at Harvard. Fremont, Chastaine and Hartmann weren't the only ones who agreed with my work. I have many children, spread out all over the world doing my work as we speak. And they will seek justice for what you do to me, mark my words," Emerson laughed.

Jo and Danny swapped looks of fear as Emerson continued to laugh, loudly and high pitched and didn't stop, not even when he was taken back to his cell.

* * *

Sid's face was a picture of murder as he stared through the glass and watched Emerson being questioned. His hands clenched at his sides, lips pursed tightly into a thin line and a look of total revolt on his face.

"Hey" Hawkes murmured kindly and placed a hand on Sid's shoulder. "It'll be okay."

"No it won't!" Sid shouted. "Don is dying and this bastard won't tell us the antidote. He takes pleasure from this!"

"Sid, calm down," Hawkes said worriedly.

"There isn't time, Sheldon!" Sid muttered as he wiped a hand over his face exhaustedly. "Don is going to die within the next twenty-four hours unless we can find him the antidote."

"Jo and Danny will get Emerson to crack," Hawkes said reassuringly.

"No they won't," Sid replied. "I know that man. He'll never crack."

"He has to," Hawkes murmured, looking back at the interrogation going on through the glass.

"I'm going back to the lab," Sid suddenly stated. "See if I might be able to help."

"Sid..." Hawkes started.

"Just don't," Sid threatened. "I worked with Emerson. I know his ways, his thinking... his logic. If anyone can find a cure in the next few hours, it'll be me. And I will...I will..." Sid murmured.

"Sid, you need to rest, you're exhausted..."Hawkes said worriedly.

"No, I need to save Don. It's the very least I can do," Sid said bitterly and then he stormed from the room.

Hawkes stared after him worriedly, knowing the truth that Sid had already worked out for himself. That Doctor Sidney Hammerback was Flack's last hope of survival.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

The new day dawned at approximately 8am the next day. The sun peeking over the tall skyscrapers of the city and starting to make its way ever higher, the rays shining through the densely packed buildings, bouncing off the shiny surfaces and glowing down onto the streets. The cold night air melted away, the day slowly warming and the night's events all but gone from the world and the minds of man. In a still-darkened room on the first floor of a hospital, however, the events of the past twenty-four hours still played over and over again in one man's mind. Guilt gnawing at his soul as he stared blankly at the lone figure in the bed before him. He was still. Frozen in place like a timeless accolade to the past. They both were. Neither man moving. One too lost in his thoughts to even recognise the need for movement. The other, slowly dying as his organs failed him.

Flack's skin was now almost as white as the sheets that surrounded him, the patterned colourings of the bruising faded. Every now and then would be a small area taped over with bandages, underneath a nasty blackened-purple patch that would be bloody and raw. A bandage would round his head to cover the patches on his scalp and a ventilator was secured into his mouth, giving him his last few hours of life in this world. An IV led from one of his hands to a drip at the side of the bed, providing the essential nutrients that his body would soon no longer be requiring.

Sid stared dumbly at the sight before him and didn't even blink. His mind was wracked with guilt. Had he had a hand in this himself? He had certainly been a part of Emerson's work more than thirty years ago. They had experimented together with the most outrageous of ideas, concocting strange and developmental therapies and drugs that would never have been allowed on the market for public use. If only he had known back then what kind of man Emerson was, or would become. But then again, he had known. He had always had that little voice nagging in the back of his mind, and that was why he had left. He had known something wasn't quite right, an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach was all he could recall. But if only he had said something back then...

The door opening made him jump and his eyes moved to stare at the figures entering the room. A younger man with an older. One walking and one not. One well, one tried and pale looking. Adam and Mac.

"Thank you, Adam," Mac murmured as he was pushed into the room and over to the side of the bed.

"No worries, boss-man. Think I'll go grab a coffee. See if I can find Danny," Adam replied as he hurriedly left the room.

Mac stared down at Flack, so silent, so unmoving, so...almost dead. He slowly reached out and took hold of Flack's icy hand. It pained him to be up in a chair, to not be asleep in bed but he needed to be with Flack. If this was his friend's last day on Earth then he wanted to see him. To be with him.

"Sid," Mac said as he looked across at the man sat by the window.

"Mac," Sid replied without blinking, without moving.

"When was the last time you slept?" Mac asked, noticing the lines that covered the doctor's face and the dark shadows under his eyes.

"I don't remember," Sid replied honestly.

"Jo told me that you and Hawkes worked a double shift, then you both went up to Boston, then over to Hamilton County and then you came back down here and went straight back to work at the lab," Mac said knowingly.

"You're the one who should be resting, after what you've been through. I am perfectly fine where I am," Sid replied almost curtly.

Mac watched Sid for a while but the older man made no attempt at more conversation. Mac turned his attention back to Flack. His good, brave friend, dying so another might live.

"How is he?" Mac asked.

"No improvement so far," Sid replied. Then he closed his eyes, partially to avoid more conversation with Mac, and partially to take a moment from seeing his friend, both his friends, as they currently were.

There was nothing to be done. That was it, plain and simple. No more that could be done to help Flack fight this virus that was surging through his veins and poisoning his body. He had failed, Sid knew that. He had failed and would always blame himself for the rest of eternity.

"Jo contacted his family. His parents and Grams are away in Seattle visiting family but they said they'd hurry back. I don't think she managed to find a contact for Samantha," Mac said quietly, interrupting Sid's thoughts.

"Mmm," Sid made a noise of acknowledgment, eyes still closed.

A silence pervaded throughout the room, broken only by the quiet beeping of machines and the sound of the ventilator as it pumped air into Flack's dying lungs.

"This isn't your fault," Mac said after a while as he watched Sid carefully.

Sid's eyes casually flickered open and he stared at Mac bitterly, and then his gaze moved across to Flack and his expression softened.

"I knew what he was like," Sid said, his voice plain and unemotional. "I knew what a monster he was even all those years ago, and I did nothing to stop him."

"You were just a kid back then," Mac replied. "Young and naive of the world. I can understand why you looked up to him. He has a...a certain charisma. And his basic principles are still true, if not a little flawed."

"Flawed?" Sid muttered in disgust, a wall breaking in him and his eyes staring angrily at Mac. "How many men has he destroyed in his mission to put the world to rights?"

"He recognised the fact that man will always hurt man, that there will never be peace on Earth, that warring seems almost essential to every nation's existence," Mac sighed. "Those things are true. But he went the wrong way about trying to solve them. Cutting people up, dissecting their brains, tormenting them with disease and viruses won't cure the world of anything."

"He destroyed two of my friends, Mac, and there are probably more we don't know about. When I think of how much good Chastaine and Fremont could have done with their skills and knowledge...it sickens me that they were led so far astray by him," Sid said loudly.

"Calm yourself, Sid," Mac said softly as he took a look at Flack, who hadn't moved an inch, and then back at the angry M.E.

"Sorry," Sid murmured at once as he too gazed at Flack. "I suppose I am just tired."

"How long have you been here?" Mac asked.

"Ever since I thought I'd discovered the antidote. Hawkes and Doctor Mick Fry helped and we thought we'd cracked it. It was killing the bad cells in the lab sample. So Mick and I rushed over here with it and injected it into Flack's IV. There was no time to see if it was a permanent solution. However it seems nothing has changed," Sid said bitterly.

"This isn't your fault," Mac repeated as he held onto Flack's hand tightly, his heart breaking at the thought of losing his dear friend. Flack who had been so brave he'd enabled Brody to escape unharmed as well as him. For Mac knew he would be dead if it hadn't been for Flack taking Brody's place.

"Then why do I feel like I killed him?" Sid asked earnestly, his eyes full of sorrow. "I couldn't find a cure. And now, now it's too late."

Mac choked on his words, suddenly unable to say anything to reassure his friend. It wasn't Sid's fault at all, it was Emerson's and Mengele's if you traced the evil back far enough. But the thought of losing Flack was too much to bear and Mac found his words lost before they even reached his mouth. The two fell into a strained silence again as they both stared at Flack, as thought expecting him to suddenly miraculously wake up.

"You should go home and sleep," Mac said again as Sid yawned.

"I'm not going anywhere," Sid stated firmly. "It's the least I can do to stay...I owe that poor boy that at least. If he dies, I'm going to be with him till the end."

Mac nodded and then once again they sat in silence listening to the beeping and the ventilator. The sun was higher in the sky now, and it beamed jollily in through the window, lighting the room in some sort of ethereal glow. A sign from God perhaps. Suddenly, a high pitched whine emanated from one of Flack's machines and then Mac and Sid's eyes locked together in terror as the door burst open and two nurses sprinted forth. It was time.

* * *

Danny stood not far from the edge, but far enough to be hidden from sight and felt the wind breeze through his hair. Tears still fell from his eyes but there were less of them now, as though the well that held them all was slowly drying up. He felt empty, alone and scared. He remembered this feeling well, it had been the one that had shook him to the core, the one that had sunk deep into the pit of his stomach and remained there for days afterwards, it was the one he'd been left with after Louie had died. A brother lost at the hands of evil, at the hands of a maniac who thrived on violence. And now Flack, a brother in every sense of the word, lost at the hands of evil, at the hands of a maniac who thrived on violence. Danny shut his eyes against the cold sting of the wind but didn't move. Flack was dying, he only had a few hours left until his body shut down completely and here he was, standing on the precinct rooftop, trying to ignore it all. But Danny knew that it would never work, pretending something wasn't happening had never worked for anyone in the whole existence of space and time. But he just couldn't face it. Not Flack. Anyone but Flack.

"Hey," a voice said softly behind him. "Thought I'd find you up here."

"Lindsay," Danny murmured without turning around.

"Is this your new place, hmm?" she asked as she walked closer.

"Didn't realise I even had an old one," Danny replied as another tear dribbled down his left cheek.

"Yes you did, right here," Lindsay smiled as she snaked her arms around him from behind and simply held him.

"I said that, didn't I?" Danny asked quietly as the cold wind bit into his skin, numbing his extremities, despite the sun glowing brightly in the sky.

"You did," Lindsay replied as she nuzzled against his back. "So how come you're here?"

She felt Danny choke against her and the vibration run through his back and into her arms.

"Hey," she soothed as she held him tighter.

"I can't, Linds...I just can't," Danny cried as he leant back into her and let her support him.

"Can't what, Danny?" she asked, despite the fact she knew what he meant.

"I can't see him like that, so weak and so frail. So ill..." Danny cried softly.

Lindsay nodded to herself and then hugged Danny tighter, the two of them staying like that, a moment's pause in the city that never slept, the city that never paused for thought.

"You have to say goodbye, Danny," Lindsay finally said, knowing that if he didn't her husband would regret it for the rest of his life.

"How do I do that?" Danny asked as he turned and looked into her soft, brown eyes. "How am I supposed to say goodbye to him?"

"I..." Lindsay started.

"He's my best bud, Linds," Danny carried on. "He's always been there for me. Long after Louie was and long before I ever met you. It was always Don. We did everything together, we got each other through after 9/ll. For the last ten years he's supported me no matter what fuck-ups I've made. When I shot a cop, when you found my DNA on that cigarette, when Louie died, when I...when Rikki..."

Danny found he couldn't continue, he didn't want to upset his wife by acknowledging what an asshole he'd been in the past. But that was just his point. He had been an asshole; he'd even been one to Flack most of the time. But the tall detective had never once let it bother him; he'd always stuck up for Danny at work, laughed together out of work, and held him when he cried.

"I miss him..." Danny suddenly spluttered into his wife's shoulder. He hadn't even realised he was leaning against her again.

"I know," she soothed. "We all do."

"I can't lose him, not like this. Not after the fight we had...not as well as Louie..." Danny sobbed.

"Sid thought he'd found an antidote, it might be okay," Lindsay whispered into his ear.

"But he said it hadn't worked. That Flack is getting worse. Lindsay...I don't...I can't...it just...I..." Danny lost his words as he was overcome with emotion, crying in his wife's arms.

Lindsay could only hold him there; no words of hers could make this right. The team was losing a member that was its very heart and soul, its wit and bravery. And nothing would ever be the same again.

"Danny, my phone is ringing," Lindsay murmured as she moved a step back to answer it.

Danny stared at her with red eyes, face blotchy and hair a mess. He watched as her face changed and then she stared back at him. And he knew the time had come.

* * *

Hawkes sat in the lab staring through a microscope at a sample of something he was working on. A sample of Flack's blood. He shivered at the thought of that. It didn't sit right that he was analysing a part of one of his friends. That of a man who was so much younger than himself and yet who would now never see another dawn. Life was unfair, he thought bitterly. But he'd always known that, ever since his sister had died had he known that life was unfair. And then after what had happened to his girlfriend, to a woman he'd loved but lost due to the world being such a cruel place. Well it seemed quite obvious that life was unfair. But still, it always seemed to shock. And he wasn't sure how any of them would get over losing Flack.

"Hey," Jo said as she walked in and saw him there. "I heard you were still here."

"Hey," Hawkes said without looking up.

"Hawkes?" Jo said as she came over and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

The doctor jumped and then looked up at her.

"Oh, Jo. Hi. How long have you been there?" he asked, his brown eyes twinkling innocently.

"Just a minute," Jo replied and then sat on a stool beside him. "What you doing there?"

"Oh, just keeping an eye on this antidote that Sid formulated. It should be working; I don't understand why Flack's condition hasn't improved," Hawkes said in frustration.

"Hawkes," Jo said kindly. "We both knew that this was a long shot and so did Sid."

"But the cells were dying," Hawkes stated. "Look they still are," he said, gesturing to the petri dish he was looking at.

"That's just one tiny sample," Jo said sadly. "We have no idea how this will work in the human body and there wasn't time to find out."

"But he's gonna die!" Hawkes shouted angrily and then stood up, breathing hard.

Jo watched him for a moment in silence wondering how to calm him. Inside she was feeling just as angry and upset as he was. There was nothing any of them could do. Only Sid might have had a chance but as it turned out he simply hadn't had the time. And now one of their own would be lost.

"Sheldon," Jo murmured as she stood up and gave the doctor a hug.

"I'm sorry, Jo. It's just...I've known Flack for so long. He's a friend," Hawkes said sadly.

"I know," Jo said kindly.

"And to be a doctor...to get him out of that place... and still not to be able to help. Just to have to sit and watch as someone you love dies is heartbreaking," Hawkes mumbled.

"He'd appreciate you tried," Jo said reassuringly. "You know he would."

"I still can't believe this is happening," Hawkes replied. "That monster deserves to die. How could he even think he was helping people? And the fact he called himself a doctor!"

"Some men's minds are just warped by their own self obsession. Emerson was one of them," Jo mused.

Suddenly her phone rang and she answered it while Hawkes went back to his sample.

"Hawkes," Jo said suddenly and the doctor looked up to see she had already finished her call.

"That was quick," Hawkes said in surprise.

"Put that away," she nodded at his sample. "We need to get over to the hospital now."

Hawkes gulped as he stared back at her for a moment in shock. The time was finally upon them.

* * *

"Mac, Sid, what's happening?" Jo shouted as she and Hawkes hurried down the corridor towards the two men that were waiting outside Flack's room.

"We don't know," Mac stated, worry evident in his voice. "The machines suddenly started beeping at us and then we were herded out by the nurses."

"Doctor Caramel and Doctor Fry went in about twenty minutes ago but we've not been told anything," Sid added.

Hawkes nodded and then sat down next to Sid and took the older man's hand in his own. Sid was looking ill, he'd worked himself too hard on finding the antidote and it wasn't healthy for a man of his age to not sleep for so long. Sid looked strained, tired and thin. His eyes stood out from his face and there was no colour in it at all. Hawkes felt Sid's grasp tighten in his hand as he held it and the two doctors sat ready together. Ready for what was to come.

"Jo," Mac murmured as he held his hand out to her and she came and sat on a seat beside his chair.

"I'm here," she whispered back and placed a hand on his leg.

"This is really happening," Mac said quietly to her in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry, Mac," she replied sadly and watched as a tear fell from his eye. The normally ever stoic Mac Taylor was crying.

"What's going on?" shouted a voice down the corridor and they all looked up to see Danny, Lindsay and Adam hurrying towards them.

"I met these guys as I was coming back from the canteen. What happened?" Adam asked worriedly.

"We don't know," Jo replied as the other three men seemed too overwhelmed to speak. "The doctors have been working on him for roughly twenty minutes."

"No," Danny muttered, his lips downturned and his head shaking in objection. "NO!"

"Danny..." Lindsay said sadly as her husband started backing away down the corridor.

"No. This isn't happening. I won't accept it!" he shouted, then he turned and ran.

Adam collapsed in shock into the seat the other side of Mac as Lindsay went after Danny.

"I don't blame him," Mac murmured as he looked back at Jo.

Jo just nodded her head in agreement and then moved to the edge of her seat to be closer to him. Neither of them cared that the team was there, that they would know. It was hardly important now, not with the imminent death of one of their own.

"I'm scared," squeaked Adam as he stared at the door.

"Don't be," Mac replied as he took his hand in a gesture most unusual for himself.

"Um..." Adam said awkwardly as he looked down at Mac's hand over his own.

"Jo told me you were the one who figured out where we were," Mac said encouragingly.

"Not that it's helped," Adam said sadly, gesturing to Flack's door with his free hand.

"Nonsense, do you realise how many lives you've saved because of your work?" Mac asked. "You're a hero, Adam. And I owe you my life."

Adam stared at Mac for a moment and then felt his tears begin to fall. Partly from his boss' kind words and partly from the thought of what was about to happen as soon as the door in front of him was pulled open.

"Hey," Lindsay replied as she came back down the corridor with Danny in tow, her arm around his waist as he leant against her.

"Lindsay," Jo replied as the two Messers sat down next to her.

"This is wrong, so wrong," Danny muttered. "He shouldn't be the first, not the first."

"No, that should be me," Sid replied gaining a tight squeeze from Sheldon's hand in protest.

"His family should be here," Danny continued. "It's not right."

"They're on their way," Mac replied.

"That sick bastard will pay for this. I'll make him pay," Danny stated venomously.

"He already is," Jo said softly. "By being in jail where he belongs."

"I don't understand why this is happening," Danny cried angrily.

"Because life is unfair," Hawkes murmured in response.

"He doesn't deserve this," Danny choked.

"None of us do," Lindsay replied, hugging her husband.

"It's like a bad dream..." Danny sighed.

"Except we'll never wake up," Adam said sorrowfully.

"Ahem."

All seven of them looked up to see Doctor Caramel standing before them as two nurses and Doctor Mick Fry exited the room behind him.

"You may want to go inside now," Caramel said and then turned back into the room.

All seven members of the team quickly followed him inside. Hawkes supporting Sid as they went in first, followed by Adam who was crying silently, then Jo pushing Mac in his chair and finally Lindsay who almost had to force Danny in. They stopped just inside the room and stared down at the figure lying on the bed. Two grey-blue eyes shone back at them and a mouth that curved into the slightest of smiles upon their entrance.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N - So here it is folks...the finale. Thank you so much to all who have read and reviewed along with me, it means such a lot to me. George :)

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Danny slowly wheeled Flack along the corridor as they searched out the room they were looking for. The lady at the reception desk had stated it was up to the third floor in the elevator, then turn right, go down to where the hallway split, turn left and follow the corridor round past the lounge to where it bent to the right. Then take the second door on the left and that was when Danny had stopped listening.

"Faster," huffed the man in the wheelchair impatiently.

"Alright, moany," Danny replied. "You ain't the one having to push your heavy ass along so quit your moaning!"

Flack mumbled something under his breath and Danny smiled. Of course, what he'd said was completely untrue and both men knew it, which is why they could laugh. Flack was still incredibly underweight for his height and his face still had a faint gauntness about it. But then it had only been a little over two months since the day Flack had come back to them and it turned out that recovering from a strange virus was incredibly difficult and complex. Doctor Caramel hadn't really known what to expect so Doctor Mick Fry had been on hand throughout most of Flack's recovery process. Even now, they still weren't sure if the virus would ever come back one day but so far so good.

Flack had left the hospital two weeks ago and it had been decided for him that he would stay with Danny and Lindsay as their apartment was still adapted for someone in a wheelchair to live in comfortably. He had made remarkable progress and his eyes had finally returned to their former bright blue colour and his skin was now a normal shade too. His hair had grown back and the dark strands were long enough to cover up the permanent reminder on the back of his neck of the ordeal he had been through. Danny was glad of that. He didn't like to be continually reminded at how close he was to almost losing his best friend.

Even though Flack had started taking physical therapy classes to build up his muscle strength where the virus had eaten away at them and could manage a few steps, he still relied heavily on the wheelchair. Due to his body being so close to death, it had taken a while for Flack's organs to start working properly again and therefore the total recovery time was made even slower. He was still too weak and frail to manage much standing upright and Danny had promised he would be on hand every step of the way and could somewhat sympathise with Flack and what he was going through. No-one worried that Flack wouldn't get back on his feet eventually. They all knew the drive he'd had to get better the last time something had knocked him back and there was no doubt in any of their minds that this instance wouldn't be the same.

"You've got us lost, haven't you?" Flack grumbled from the chair.

"Look, am I driving or are you?" Danny retorted.

"I don't see why, I'm sure I could walk perfectly well if they let me," Flack continued to grumble.

"Flack, like the doctors have told you, you gotta stay in the chair till you build up enough strength to walk more than five steps, okay?" Danny stated as he continued to look for the room.

He heard Flack once again mumble grumpily under his breath and grinned to himself. It was good to have Flack back. Grumpy, sarcastic wonderful Flack.

"Hey, here we are," Danny smiled as he finally reached the room. "You want me to come in with you?"

"No, I'm not a child," Flack grumped as he looked over his shoulder at Danny.

Danny sighed and then came round and knelt down before Flack.

"Flack, I know you're not a child. I'm just making sure you'll be okay by yourself and that you don't want me to come with you for moral support," he sighed.

Flack stared at him for a moment and then nodded his head. "Sorry, Danno. I guess...I guess this just takes a lot of getting used to. I don't like it... that I can't look after myself."

Danny smiled at his friend as he patted his knee. "Doesn't make you any less of a man, and I should know."

"Thanks, Danno," Flack nodded, smiling happily.

"Just glad you're still with us," Danny murmured as he stood up and sniffed.

"Are you crying?" Flack asked as he tried to look behind himself at Danny who was hiding.

"No, of course not," Danny sniffed again.

"You are!" Flack exclaimed. "What, you turn into a girl or something while I was away being tortured like a real man?" he joked.

"Yeah," Danny smiled through his tears. "Yeah I have, Donny boy."

Danny leant forward and gave Flack a hug for a moment and Flack let him.

"Okay, that's enough now," Flack muttered. "Don't want you turning me into no girl as well."

Danny grinned and then gently tapped on the door. After a voice called 'come in' Danny nodded at Flack and then turned to leave.

"You call me when you want picking up," he called over his shoulder.

"Will do," Flack replied. "Thanks Danno."

Flack took a breath and then pushed open the door and wheeled himself into the small bedroom. It was nice, a bit plain but cosy and had been made homely with the many hand drawn pictures on the wall.

"Don!" squealed a voice and then a figure darted over to give Flack a huge hug.

"Whoa there," Flack grunted and then pushed the kid off him. "How are you, Brody?"

"I'm good," the kid grinned at him. He looked so different now. His eyes were a bright green and his figure was much fuller, the way it probably ought to have been. He had a shock of blond hair growing from his head that shone yellow in the light.

"Would never have pegged you for a blond," Flack snorted as he fixed the breaks on his chair.

"I guess I am," Brody smiled. "I couldn't really remember." He turned back to Flack and then frowned. "You look strange with hair."

"Thanks," Flack muttered and rolled his eyes.

Brody giggled and then sat on the edge of his bed facing Flack.

"Thanks for coming, I know you got real friends and all so you probably..." he started to stay.

"Course I was gonna come and see ya," Flack interrupted gruffly. "So they figure out who you are yet?"

"Yeah," Brody grinned excitedly. "Benny got my name right. I'm Brody Boxer, born 23rd May 1983 and I come from New York. Got no family though, I was in the foster system apparently, that's how I got taken."

Flack nodded sadly and then suddenly something occurred to him. "What, you're twenty-eight?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Brody grinned.

"You look about sixteen, kid," Flack replied, shaking his head. He guessed it was the way Brody had been treated by Emerson that had stunted his growth.

"Oh, I got a letter from Benny," Brody said as he stood and hurried over to a wall where he took down a picture and handed it to Flack. "They reunited him with his daughter who is now grown up and has a daughter of his own. That's them there in the picture."

"I'm glad he found his family," Flack smiled as he looked at the gruff old man he'd known smiling away.

"He said in his letter he'd like to come and visit you and Mac one day, thank you guys properly," Brody said.

"He doesn't need to do that. We were only doing our job," Flack stated as he handed the picture back to Brody.

Brody took it from him and then didn't let go, holding tightly onto Flack's hand.

"I don't think it was your job to do what you did for me," Brody said sincerely, staring across at Flack. "It should be me in a wheelchair now, not you. I know that."

"Don't be silly," Flack muttered. "You're a kid and it's my job..."

"No," Brody said quietly but firmly. "It wasn't your job. Not in there. We were all on level pegging. And I'm not a kid, am I? I must only be a few years younger than you."

Flack stared at Brody for a moment and then sighed. "I wasn't gonna let them hurt you again now was I?" he muttered.

"You're so brave," Brody replied. "I guess I just... I just wanted to thank you... for saving my life. Because you did."

"That's alright," Flack murmured and then smiled as he gave Brody's hand a squeeze. Brody returned the squeeze and then let go of Flack's hand.

"So I heard they are re-homing all the patients that were trapped where we were," Brody said in interest.

"They are indeed. And all the doctors and nurses that were involved have been arrested and charged. They'll all spend a long time in jail. As will Thomas, Kyle and Logan," Flack replied.

"What about... what about Emerson?" Brody whimpered.

"He's been charged with numerous accounts of all sorts of things," Flack smiled. "You might be called to give evidence at trial but you can always do it through video link."

"I hope he never gets out," Brody said, hands in tight fists.

"He won't," Flack reassured him.

"Good," Brody said unclenching his fists and smiling. "I just gotta work out what I'm supposed to do with my life now."

"Yeah, I was thinking about that," Flack replied.

"I'm not quite sure how to function out in the real world. It seems scary," Brody said, shivering at the thought.

"You just take your time, Brody," Flack said reassuringly. "And don't worry about where you'll go when you think it's time to fit back into society because I want you to come and live with me."

"W...w...what?" Brody stammered, eyes wide and staring at Flack.

"When you're well enough...and when I am too," Flack said. "I want you to live with me, unless you got other plans of course."

"Live with you...but I'd get in the way..." Brody mumbled nervously.

"Hey," Flack said gruffly as he took hold of one of the younger man's hands. "The offer's there if you want it."

Brody continued to stare at Flack with his green eyes and then he smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Don."

"That's alright," Flack smiled back and squeezed his hand gently. "Now how about you tell me who's been doing all this lovely artwork decorating your room?"

Brody grinned excitedly and then stood up, chattering nineteen to the dozen.

* * *

"My dear ladies and gentlemen," Professor Partridge stated pompously as he looked round the small gathering on the lawn in front of him.

"That guy looks like he's ready to kick the bucket," whispered Adam to Lindsay as they watched from the wooden chairs laid out on the lawn.

"Shhshh," Lindsay whispered back in amusement.

"I once again thank you for coming on this most prestigious of days," Partridge waffled on.

"How much longer can the guy talk for, my arm is aching," Adam complained, holding up his arm that held the video camera with his other hand.

"You do realise that will now be heard on the video?" Hawkes replied out of the corner of his mouth.

"And hereby appoint Doctor Sidney Hammerback as an honorary fellow of Harvard College," Partridge said as Sid stepped forward onto the small platform that had been set up on the lawn and Partridge shook his hand.

"Wooohooo!" Adam yelled loudly and cheered, gaining some rather disapproving looks from the stuffy professors that sat around.

"Yeah!" Hawkes grinned and stood up, clapping loudly. Lindsay joined him, both of them nodding at their old friend who had tears in his eyes.

"And you will be most pleased to know we are renaming our previous Emerson Room the Hammerback Room," Partridge smiled at the crowd.

"Geoffrey, you didn't have to..." Sid murmured as he watched the small crowd clapping loudly in his honour, including three of his best friends.

"Yes, Sid, yes we did," Partridge replied quietly. "You saved a man's life. You showed true courage and cool logic in the face of a real evil and under an enormous time constraint."

"I did what anyone would have," Sid replied.

"You did only what a hero could," Partridge said as he turned and smiled at Sid. "You and all your team. I heard it was over four hundred men and women that were found in that asylum. They were all saved due to you and your friends. You are all heroes of men."

"Thank you," Sid replied gratefully, tears still in his eyes as his old professor hugged him.

"There, there," Partridge said as he stepped back and blew his nose into a huge white hankie. "I feel quite overcome. How about some tea and cake on the lawn?"

"Wonderful," Sid replied as he stepped down from the platform with Partridge and began milling around the professors and learned academia of the college.

"That was awesome," Adam grinned as he shut of the camera. "Except I can't feel my arm anymore."

"Stop whinging, Ad," Lindsay laughed. "Let's go and get something to drink."

"I hope they have wine...or champagne," Adam said excitedly as they approached the buffet table.

"Tea and cake only, I'm afraid," Hawkes grinned as he helped himself to a cup.

"I don't even like tea," Adam sighed.

"We do have some orange squash if you would prefer, Sir," said a helpful lady who was standing behind the table.

"Yeah, go on Adam, have the squash," laughed Hawkes as he bit into a mini Victoria sponge.

"Lucy will be jealous...squash!" Lindsay chuckled as she sipped her tea from the beautiful china cup and saucer.

"You guys pick on me," grumped Adam as he took the cup of squash from the lady.

"Only cos we love you," Hawkes grinned as he gave Adam a friendly clap on the back.

"All of us," Lindsay said as she gave his arm a gently squeeze.

Adam blushed and immediately looked down at the cake, pretending to chose which on to have.

"Hello guys, thank you so much for coming," Sid said as he came over and hugged all three of them individually.

"Of course we were going to come," Lindsay said happily. "And I know the others would have come too if they could have."

"Yeah, you know how it is for Mac and Jo, big bosses have big responsibilities," Adam sighed.

"And Danny is looking after Flack," Lindsay added.

"And Flack would have loved to have come but you know..." nodded Hawkes.

"I do," Sid replied. "We're lucky to still have him with us."

"Because of you," Hawkes replied while the others nodded.

"I still feel..." Sid sighed and then stared up at the buildings around him.

The others waited patiently for him to continue, knowing he needed a moment to collect his thoughts.

"I still feel like if I had said something all those years ago I may have saved so many more," Sid finally finished.

"Sid," Hawkes said as he came round and put an arm over his old friend's shoulders. "You did more than anyone in this case, more than anyone ever could have. You worked tirelessly on that tranquiliser, you figured out who we were dealing with, you stopped Emerson from killing Jo and Mac and you cured Flack. You shouldn't ever feel guilty."

Sid smiled at his young friend and then the two hugged each other again.

"Well isn't that simply delightful to see," Partridge said as he came over and beamed at them. "Are you all enjoying yourselves?"

"Sure am," Hawkes said as he pulled away from Sid.

"Kind of," Adam mumbled, staring at his squash.

"It's lovely," Lindsay said politely.

"Oh jolly good," Partridge nodded. "Oh I say, is that Battenberg? Mmm, my favourite," he added as he went over to the table behind them.

The other four chuckled in amusement between themselves.

* * *

It was lunchtime when Jo and Mac found themselves sat on Jo's sofa sitting across from Ellie as she typed on her sparkly pink phone. They looked at each other, sighed in almost a nervous fashion and then turned back to the teenager.

"Ellie," Jo started.

"Hang on, Mum," Ellie replied as her fingers moved at speed over her phone. "Tina's just told me that Dan has a secret crush on Emily, but Emily likes Cody but we think he could be gay and fancies Brad. But Brad is like the coolest jock ever and totally digs Julie who is really emo and doesn't even like boys... or girls."

Jo glanced at Mac and saw what looked very much like a frightened look on his face. She smiled to herself at that. So murderers, guns, maniacs and being held hostage for a month didn't scare him, but teenage girls did.

"Ellie Danville, you put down that phone this instant. Mac and I have something to say," Jo scolded.

"Urgh," Ellie sighed as she rolled her eyes and then put down her phone on the armrest next to her.

"Good, now as you know, Mac has been staying with us for the past month and a bit while he was recuperating from injury," Jo explained.

"Mum, I do know that. You think I wouldn't notice a weird man in our house!" Ellie told her mother as if she were stupid.

Jo sighed and looked at Mac for help.

"Yes, and I really appreciate you letting me stay here with you and your Mum," Mac added as he sat forward.

"And we wanted to let you know that..." Jo took a deep breath and then smiled. "That Mac is the man I have been dating, that you heard round the apartment before."

"Like I didn't know that already," Ellie moaned in a bored voice. "It was so completely and totally like obvious."

Mac and Jo sat back on the couch together looking rather dumbstruck at the observant teen.

"And I thought you said you had big news to tell me anyway?" Ellie continued. "Like you are moving in here permanently because you totally should. You make Mum happy and I so need someone to call Dad."

"Ellie Danville," Jo gasped in bewilderment while Mac just looked amused.

"It really is about time guys," Ellie said knowingly. "And I totally need someone who can give me lifts to parties and mall trips. That would be you," she added, looking at Mac.

"Well, that's good. That's good, isn't it?" Jo asked, looking round at Mac.

"So you don't mind me moving in on a permanent basis?" Mac asked.

"Of course not," Ellie giggled. Suddenly her phone beeped and she picked it up. "Oh. My. God. Apparently Tina got it wrong and Brad likes Emily. I so have to call her."

Ellie stood and rushed into her room to make the call, leaving the two dumbfounded adults sat on the couch speechless.

* * *

"So why are we in the lab?" Flack moaned as he and Danny rode up in the elevator together.

"Why are you so questiony all of a sudden, can't you just wait for five seconds to find out?" Danny replied.

"Mess, I'm a detective. I've always been questiony," Flack retorted smugly.

"Well hold your horses," Danny grinned.

"Urgh. I just don't want people to see me like this," Flack sighed as he subconsciously scratched the back of his neck.

"You look fine," Danny told him in all seriousness.

"At least you can't see this stupid number anymore," Flack moaned as he tried to flatten his dark hair.

"It really isn't that bad," Danny said. "Hey maybe we can just say it means something else. Like the number of times a girl chose me over you," he grinned.

"Mess," Flack moaned.

"Or the number of times I called you a dumbass," Danny chuckled.

"Messer," Flack growled.

"Or how many times I kicked your ass at Pro Evo?" Danny laughed.

"Starting to get thin..." Flack warned.

"Oh I know, I know... it's the amount of times you've said something stupid to Mac," Danny giggled in hilarity.

"Oi!" Flack shouted.

"Yeah, you're right. That's way higher!" Danny laughed.

Flack reached out and whacked Danny's arm in offence and then sat grumbling in his chair for the rest of the ride up. Secretly he was glad his friend could laugh about it, make light of something that told of a very dark and hopeless situation.

"Here we are," Danny grinned as the doors slid open and he pushed Flack down the hallway into the breakroom.

"Flack!" cheered Adam as he saw the man being wheeled in.

Flack stared around at everyone who was gathered in the breakroom. Mac, Jo, Sid, Adam, Hawkes and Lindsay.

"Hey," Danny murmured as he went over and kissed his wife. "When did you get back?"

"About fifteen minutes ago. It was lovely," she replied.

"Was Sid okay?" Danny asked as he looked over at the older man.

"He got a bit emotional, but I think he's slowly forgiving himself," Lindsay replied and then kissed him again.

"What are we all doing here?" Flack asked as Adam moved him closer to the group.

"Well I thought it might be nice for us to all be here together for the first time in three months," Mac replied as he handed Flack a glass of juice.

"Wow, has it really been that long?" Hawkes said in disbelief.

"It has," Mac replied. "A toast, to the team. The best team I could ever have asked for, without whom I wouldn't be standing here right now."

"The team!" everyone cheered and raised their glasses.

"To Adam," Mac continued. "The one who put the last piece of the puzzle into place."

Adam blushed furiously and looked down at his feet.

"To Sid, for working against the clock and solving an almost impossible puzzle to save a friend's life," Mac said.

Sid smiled as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Hawkes.

"To Hawkes, for never giving up on the evidence, for always being there for a friend and leading him to the identity of our killer," Mac said to the young doctor.

Hawkes grinned and then tightened his hold on Sid's shoulder.

"To Danny, for always having a friend's back. For never giving up hope. And for going against the rules. Though don't ever do it again," Mac chuckled at the spiky-haired man.

Danny laughed as he hugged his wife by his side.

"To Lindsay for her hard work and dedication to not only her family, but her work family too," Mac said kindly.

Lindsay nodded at him and leant her head on Danny's shoulder.

"To Jo, a brilliant leader in the face of disaster who held a fragmented team together and came out on top," Mac said as he looked into the face of the woman he loved and all around him the others knew it.

Jo smiled back at Mac, unusually shy.

Mac sighed and then turned to the last man sat in the room.

"And to Don... for his bravery. For having the courage to stand up for what is right and just and for those weaker than himself. And without whose sacrifice neither he nor I would be here today," Mac finished.

Flack nodded as he locked eyes with Mac and a silent message passed between them. One that only they would understand. Something that only the two of them had been through.

"And to Mac," Jo said coming forward. "A leader of men and our lifeline."

Mac looked at her as she came forward and then she kissed him on the cheek.

"To the team," Flack said from his chair and they all toasted and drank again.

"That was lovely," Jo whispered to Mac as they broke up into smaller conversations.

"I know how much hard work everyone put into this. They deserve to be thanked," Mac replied.

"Well aren't you just a sweetie, Mac Taylor," Jo laughed. "My lucky number 567."

"What?" Mac frowned.

"Don't tell me you haven't you heard of lucky number 567?" she scorned, laughing at his blank expression. "Such a fashion accessory. I might get one to match."

"Don't you dare, you're perfect just as you are," Mac replied.

Over by a table Hawkes was talking with Adam and Sid.

"So Jo said that the Thorn Everidge Institution is to be shut down. They were supplying Emerson with patients and doctoring the books to make out they'd died," Hawkes said angrily.

"I'm just glad it's all over and they caught him," Adam sighed.

"Me too," Sid murmured.

"Did you know they found out who our John Doe was?" Hawkes said after a moment. "Digger Johnson. Detective Purvis went out to tell his family a few days ago."

"At least they should gain some peace from knowing," Sid mused.

"I'm glad he finally got his identity back. I hate it when people are buried with no name," Hawkes said sadly.

"Hey, cheer up guys, this is supposed to be a celebration," Adam grinned.

Danny hugged his wife as she looked out of the window over the city.

"Feels nice to have put away such an evil force," she murmured.

"Yeah. Make the city and world a safer place for out little girl to grow up in," Danny agreed.

"We were so lucky this time," Lindsay replied.

"We were. And hopefully there won't be a next time," Danny said as he held her tightly.

"How are you doing, Don?" Mac asked as he came over to his friend.

"Not bad," Flack smiled. "Hate this though," he added gesturing to his chair.

"Just a temporary measure," Mac said kindly.

"Mac..." Flack sighed as he looked up at their friends talking happily around them.

"Yes?" Mac asked when the younger man didn't continue.

"You should have gone without me. You shouldn't have stayed," Flack murmured earnestly.

"Don, I was never going to leave you behind in that place," Mac stated severely.

"I found out why they took me," Flack said quietly, not looking at Mac. "What you went through...was all just to protect me. To stop him from hurting me."

Mac gently placed a hand on Flack's leg. "And what did you do to save Brody and me? You sacrificed yourself. You very nearly died, Don. It's what we do, a part of who we are. We protect our friends."

"Thank you, Mac," Flack said sincerely as he looked up at his friend with solemn eyes.

"You never have to thank me for being your friend, Don," Mac replied as he smiled a little.

"And what are you two ladies gossiping about?" Jo asked as she came over and Mac took her hand.

"Hey Jo," Flack smiled.

"It's lovely to see you looking so well, Don," Jo replied as she leant down and gave him a hug.

"Thanks," he grinned.

They smiled at each other happily and knew there were no hard feelings between the two of them over what had been said after Mac had been taken. Life was too short and they'd both been through so much since that time.

"I'm just gonna see Sid," Flack said to Jo and Mac as he wheeled himself over to the oldest member of the group who was sat by himself.

"He looks so well," Jo murmured to Mac.

"He does indeed," Mac replied in a pleased tone.

"I just worry about what Emerson said," Jo sighed.

Mac reached out and took her hand gently. "Don't be."

"He said there were others that would carry on his work. That he had many followers, Mac," Jo said worriedly.

"I don't doubt that," Mac said. "But hopefully with him gone they will now see the error of their ways. And the FBI are going through both Emerson's Asylum and the Thorn Everidge Institution with a fine toothcomb for any links to other places or people. It's out of our hands now."

"At least I have you safe," Jo smiled.

"And I you," Mac replied.

"Hey Sid," Flack said as he wheeled himself over to his friend.

"Oh...Don," Sid said nervously.

"You've been avoiding me," Flack said quietly as they watched all the others.

"No, no...of course not," Sid stammered.

"Then why haven't you been to see me?" Flack asked.

"Busy, work, I..." Sid stopped and then sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Don. I just haven't been able to face up to this. To what Emerson did to you. To how I once idolised him and he..."

"Sid, stop," Flack interrupted. "You saved my life. You and you alone. No-one else. And to me, that blows everything else out the water."

"Don..." Sid murmured sadly.

"No, Sid. I wouldn't be sat here now if not for you. It's that simple," Don shrugged casually but firmly.

Sid hesitated for a moment and then smiled. "It's good to see you better, Don."

"Oh, nothing can keep me down for long," Flack grinned. "I'm like a rubber ball, I just keep on bouncing back."

Sid laughed loudly and clapped a hand on Flack's knee.

"Thank you, Sid," Flack chuckled as he placed his hand over Sid's.

The two men grinned and then watched their family around them laughing together and making jokes. It was like nothing had changed.

* * *

Far, far away, over a desert-like wilderness, lights flickered on in the solitary edifice that overlooked the barren landscape. A door was pushed open and a lone figure exited down the steps. Bare-headed and dressed in white, he was a man.

The man ran...

* * *

...

The End.

* * *

A/N – Some boring George notes now: No copyright infringement intended on the following novels for direct quotations taken from the text:-

'One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest' by Ken Kesey.

'Animal Farm' and '1984' both by George Orwell.

'The Island of Doctor Moreau' by H.G. Wells.

'A Clockwork Orange' by Anthony Burgess.

...

Characters I based on those from these novels:-

Brody Boxer (118) – Billy Bibbit from Cuckoo's Nest and Boxer the cart horse from Animal Farm.

Benny Irving (59) – Benjamin the donkey from Animal Farm and Erving Goffman, an author who wrote a very famous book entitled Asylums in 1961.

Winston Edwards (436) –Winston Smith from 1984, Chief Bromden from Cuckoo's Nest and Edward Prendick from the Island of Doctor Moreau.

Charles Montague (547) – Charles Cheswick from Cuckoo's Nest and Montgomery from The Island of Doctor Moreau.

Moses Moloto (74) – Moses the crow from Animal Farm and Vyacheslav Molotov, a soviet politician.

Rick Droober (371) – The Droogs from A Clockwork Orange and Ruckly from Cuckoo's Nest.

Alexander Rawston (292) – Alex from A Clockwork Orange and Rawler from Cuckoo's Nest.

Blake Ellison (503) – Old Blastic and Ellis both from One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest.

Simon Trons (200) – Syme from 1984 and Leon Tronsky, a Soviet politician and revolutionary who founded Trotskyism, a denomination of Marxism.

Susanna Ampleforth (Sue) – Ampleforth from 1984


End file.
